Alchemy, He could not get her out of his Mind The Gold Ring
by Roshandra
Summary: Edward is on a pathway of Alchemy heading him to immortality so he can leave his 'elite' family that has connections to the European societies of the 'occult'. Bella is in Paris doing research for her thesis on the subject of Alchemy as a pathway of Enlightenment and Awakening. Their pathways of this and love of the GOLD kind brings the Twin Soul Mates together.
1. Chapter 1

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

******by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind by R. **

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

ISBN: 978-1-304-34321-5 Paperback Book

ISBN- I D 14050548

all rights reserved and owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simone .com

June 21, 2013

From The Merchant of Venice

William Shakespeare

All that glistens is not gold;  
Often have you heard that told:  
Many a man his life hath sold  
But my outside to behold:  
Gilded tombs do worms enfold.  
Had you been as wise as bold,  
Young in limbs, in judgment old,  
Your answer had not been inscrolled:  
Fare you well; your suit is cold.  
Cold, indeed; and labor lost:  
Then, farewell, heat, and welcome, frost!

Portia, Adieu. I have too grieved a heart  
to take a tedious leave: thus loser's part.

"All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

Prologue

Paris was in her shroud that evening when I saw her walking across to the café. It was night time in the rainy season of late fall. Normally tourists are all gone by this time of year. I watched her leave the Louvre' as she darted between the slow late traffic. Only the locals were sitting in the café.

The rain was about to come down but she made it in time while the fog draped the landscape. Mizzle is what some people called this kind of rain in the mist of the fog.

She was out to meet someone, I wondered?

My mood matched the shroud of Paris at the moment. I could not stop looking at this girl. Something different about her compelled me to watch. She had a naivety and that American trust that the world was a safe place for her. It was not. She looked like she just got out of college. Maybe twenty three years old at the most. My attention kept being drawn back to her. She was reaching for her cell phone to probably call the person she was meeting. I quietly watched as I stayed in the shadows at the café. She had not noticed anyway. She was about to grab a table under the awnings as it appeared maybe near where I was watching her from. She put her cell phone back into her pocket then looked right at me. Our eyes locked.

I don't think she expected to see someone staring at her from the dark. I debated to speak up with introducing myself. I debated longer than what might be considered polite.

"My name is Edward Masen Cullen."

CHAPTER 1

Paris rain

meeting in the dark

She was startled standing there like a deer in the head lights. I could see she was not expecting to see me in the shadow of this Paris café. I still debated whether to speak or not. She was trembling. I shifted my sullen mood to polite manners and stood up pulling out a seat for her.

"Miss, it's ready to do some rain, better get under the awning. Please have a seat. My name is Edward Cullen."

She was still standing there then the lightning struck hitting near the Eiffel Tower.

"Miss, you better get under cover, the weather with lightening is dangerous. I did not mean to frighten you."

Finally the deer spoke. "I did not see you; I just came from the Louvre missing my friend on meeting her. The weather caught me without an umbrella. I hoped to run into this café and call my friend but my cell is dead on battery bars." Finally the deer sat down. She was shaking. Proximity to me when I am in a dark mood was not always the best thing to be near. I tried to brush that off to lighten up some. The deer I felt could not handle me in my moods.

"My name is Isabella; Bella for short; Bella Swan; I am visiting from the United States. I notice you are English."

I smiled as I began to enter into polite conversation with this total stranger. Paris is filled with strangers but this time of night was dangerous for all that found they were alone. I was still puzzled why I could not stop looking at this deer. Something about her was different but what?

I pulled out my cell to hand to her to call her friend. She gushed with gratitude. When she did then I realized how warm she was while emitting a change in her aura. I saw energy auras around people. It was easy for me to see their moods, sense their motives, or manipulate them if I needed to. The deer did not seem to have anything I wanted but I kept staring at her. As she relaxed making her cell call I saw these gold sparks coming off her aura. She had gold in her energy field. This puzzled me as I only had scene gold in the electric energy field of those that were very advanced master in alchemy. I was still in my seeking the rest of the occult information I needed to aid this transformation of my own alchemy into the immortal zones of being here. She had gold in her aura as that did intrigue me.

"So, Bella may I ask what brings you to Paris during the off season for tourists?" She had just finished leaving a text message to whomever she was meeting. She looked up at me while our eyes locked again. I was having a hard time pulling my eyes away from doing that with her. I had to look away to shake it apart as it was magnetic. I kept thinking she could not be more then maybe twenty four years old at the most. I was thirty three besides the fact I was working on my immortal changes. I was focused on this reason this brought me to Paris. I wanted to ask her age but stayed polite. She began to talk.

" Well, I came to do some art drawings. I am intrigued by the Swan painting in the Louvre which is said to be the Rape of Helen by Zeus. I am also extending my Master's degree into world religions and the occult. Paris is going to give me many things to explore."

That perked my attention. She was interested in the occult. Art of course, everyone comes to Paris for the Art, but the occult? I squared my shoulders as she intrigued me more.

"Really, you are a student of the occult Bella?"

"Well I am drawn to it for some reason. I have had my aura picture taken at a fair In the States recently and the woman taking the Kirlian photography picture told me I had gold in my energy."

"Really, and you believe in that kind of stuff?" Edward sat back to see her reaction.

"Well I am into Alchemy actually." The deer suddenly almost sprouted wings when she said that. I began to envision mythical beings around her like unicorns. Was she an angel sent to torment and tease me? Is everyone these days looking for the magic of what books talk about? I looked right at her but she seemed to have become comfortable sitting near me. I smiled while resuming my good manners.

"Well, now that is a deep subject and very complex. So you believe in those sorts of things?"

"Yes, when I had my aura read she told me a lot of things. She told me that 'I' belonged here in Paris or in England. She said my past lives brought me here. She told me 'I' was going to have a gold ring given to me in a…" Suddenly the deer stopped speaking and looked right at me. I found her so intriguing

"I have no idea why I am babbling on like this Edward. I feel the weather too so this is making me feel like I should be heading home." She stood up thanking me for the use of my cell. I stood up feeling my mood lift. I reached for her chair. She stumbled slightly as lightening cracked at that moment. When I touched her it was electric. Her entire aura lighted up with my touch to her hand. I never saw myself have this kind of exchange with a female before. I looked at her again but this time not as the deer. She looked at me with her wide eyes open saying nothing. Another bolt of lightning hit while we both felt it. Suddenly my heart warmed. I wanted to keep her safe from the weather, the dark of Paris this night, and myself too. I was a man not a college boy with male type of appetites. She intrigued me.

"Let me take you home. I can get you a cab. The weather is not safe with the electrical storm coming in now. Paris is not safe either for you to be alone." I took off my London Fog rain coat to offer her. I slipped it onto her draping her like a long cloak. I took out my cell to call her a cab. Her hand reached up to touch my hand saying quietly.

"Take me home. I feel I am to go home with you." She looked at me with such innocence, trust, openness of her feelings. Her aura glistened against the night sky while the lights around Paris dimmed to her. I drew her to me to wrap her more carefully in my raincoat. I hoped it would keep her warm. I said nothing but moved her under my arm. My cell went back into my pocket as I pulled out money for the café to leave on the table there. I moved us swiftly out from the café to the garage. She said not a word.

I kept a close arm on her while feeling the warmth between us. I wondered why she trusted me. I had no doubts that she did things like this ever. What kind of a gift was I being given? I walked us quickly to my black BMW sitting there while hitting the car key lights. I put her into the passenger side while moving the oversized rain coat she was wearing in around her legs. I closed the door to walk around my car while looking at her sitting there. This was dangerous that she would trust a total stranger yet I was taking her home. My heart was beating as I felt my warmth rising in my body. This was exciting me as I was mixed with feelings of being protective of her. I got into the car looking over at her with one glance. I reached across her body to put her seat belt on her to carefully secure her in the car. I turned the car on while hitting the seat warmers, defrost, heat, then the music. She said nothing.

I drove out of the garage than turned to ask her where I could drive her to.

"Where do you want me to drop you off Bella? Are you staying at a hotel in Paris or a flat?"

I heard her take in a deep breath than speak. "Edward, I never do things like this ever. I do want to go to your place. I feel strange since we began to talk. I feel like I need to stay near you. I am not sure why."

I cleared my throat to talk while navigating rain with traffic. "Bella, why don't I just take you to where you live, so you can get a good night's rest…? I am sure your friend will be worried."

"Edward, I think I was supposed to meet you. I can't explain this, but I just feel different since you touched my hand."

I looked over at her as she was glistening. Her energy aura was expanding into the most beautiful white energy I had ever seen with these radiant spikes of gold radiating out. As dark as I could be in my moods, she was of this light. I never saw anything like this except in the movies. I reached over to assure her by touching her hand to calm her. "Bella, I really think you need to go to your friend's and this meeting a stranger is dangerous. Please understand I do like you even though this is a brief meeting. I am much older than you are." I found myself then withdrawing and looking out the car windshield at the traffic I was driving through. I felt her hand come back to mine with words.

"Edward I stopped talking at the café for I was about to tell you more than I realized I was going to. I feel I need to share the rest."

I realized we needed to talk so I drove to Rue Street which was right around the corner. I stopped the car in front of a place. I pulled over slowly as the rain was coming down. I turned off the windshield wipers but let the engine on with the car heat. I wanted her to be warm.

"Ok, Bella, now, please tell me the rest. I will listen. This is all a mystery to me as well."

"Edward, she told me that I was meant to meet a man that was looking for the same thing I was. I was doing my research on the areas the alchemists studied of the occult texts. She told me I was a carrier of a key. But that a gold ring would be given to me when I…I…"

I looked at her as she was stumbling on her words. She was almost secretive. I began to wonder what was going on in her head. Then something came over me. I leaned forward to kiss her. When I did I began to feel the car almost spin. It moved. I jerked back as she did too.

"You just kissed me."

"Ah, yes, I am sorry; I was so drawn to doing that. I normally am more of a gentleman. I do apologize."

As I was explaining my actions, she leaned forward to kiss me. As she did this time we both kissed back. I melted into her lips while she moved her hand towards my body. She opened my jacket with her free hand while sliding that hand inside my coat to touch my mid section. I took in the excitement of the air of this while kissing her more. I felt our lips seemed to just fit just right. I pulled her over then closer to me while kissing her. I was in my car with a steering wheel in the way. I gently placed her back in her seat. Gently sat back to see how she was responding to all of this. I knew exactly how she was responding. I could hear her breathing.

"Bella, before this gets out of hand, I would truly like to take you home to your place so you can be safe. We can meet tomorrow for lunch if that is to your liking." She reached forward to kiss me again while leaving no doubt in my mind she was going home with me. I finally accepted this with one more kiss.

She sat back too, then remarked, "Nicolas Flamel's house, of course. The aura reader told me you would take me here for our first clue." I turned to her with questioning eyes. I never experienced anyone the way she was. One moment a deer, then a rather mystical young angelic woman, then a signpost for me with clues I did not understand yet. This was dangerous for us both. I looked over at the man door of the house that was Nicolas Flamel's that was now a restaurant.

I felt the energy around us spinning.

I saw coming attractions.

I saw us kissing.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind **

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**My Hotel at Rive Gauche**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Driving her home**

I drove off down Rue Street slowly. One of the older areas of Paris filled with mystery. The magic dripped off the existing landmarks there. I turned to my companion to let her know where I was taking her.

"Bella, I think you should know I am staying at a hotel here in Paris. I am from England as the accent is distinctly British. I am sure you figured that out already." I smiled while feeling her listening attentively to me. "Bella I am much older than you are. I am a man on a quest. I don't pick up women, or young women, nor dally around. I am here for matters that Paris drew me into some mysteries I am exploring. You do intrigue me. I would not be honest to lie on that to you but my life is very much as a solo single male. I do not want you hurt nor to offend you. I just want to be clear. I also feel protective of you as you are very vulnerable at the moment. This is very dangerous to meet someone you don't know then tell him so much. The kiss though, I cannot deny has left me feeling very much so I would like more of this with you. I merely want to be honest Bella."

"Edward, maybe what I shared or blurted out so fast scared you. Maybe I was too open but it was raining while we were sitting there in the dark that I was not expecting: besides the woman told me that I would meet you this way. I study occult books as Paris is filled with this stuff. You drove to a location I wanted to see. Edward there is a story in all of this. I know you are sensitive to energy too."

I slowed down as I heard every word she said. All of a sudden I felt we were a couple. For any man that is the moment we want to bolt. I felt like we were about to set up housekeeping together. That feeling when you move into commitment. It is like this feeling all your options of escape are closing off for you. I drew forth my cell to call for room service then handed it to her. "What would you like to eat my dear?" I suddenly settled into accepting this lovely young lady, my deer, had come into my life which felt like she was staying. I shifted so much since watching her from the shadows. Was this my Fate walking into my Life?

She ordered swiftly. She was clear on what she wanted to eat. I smiled as I knew this was going to be expensive too. Financially though money was not an issue for me. I had already decided I was going to make love to Bella tonight. I was not prepared for this but I knew she was going to move in with me too. I shook my head as I pulled into the garage into my reserved suite parking spot. I called the desk then to ask for extra towels along with some wine. I confirmed I would have a guest so I needed an extra key sent up to the room. I finished that as I slipped my cell back into my jacket. I turned to her to take her in fully.

"Bella, you are spending the night, I think maybe a little longer too. I never do things like this."

I leaned forward to kiss her again while she came across the arm rest into my arms. I drew her onto my lap with a long kiss. I enveloped her in my arms breathing in every bit of her mouth to mine. She was so delicious. Warm, moist, soft, tender, sweet, but most of all this spontaneity she had. I felt so much warmth to her. I did not want to hurt her in anyway. I drew her in close then reached for the door lock to open. I slide one leg out of the car while holding her against my body still wearing my London Fog raincoat. With my leg I closed my car door. She reached for my keys in my hand behind her back to click the lock. I smiled at that. I carried her through the garage. I leaned forward into her beautiful thick brown hair smelling her. My mouth moved to her ear as I whispered to her if the coat was keeping her warm. She brought her mouth up to my ear and softly said yes. I was sure the garage security cameras caught all of this. I turned her to be able to reach for the elevator door floor button.

"What floor?"

"Lobby, then the penthouse dear. I need to discretely pick up something at the desk first. They will only give it to me personally. I will need to stop carrying you then too."

"I rather like this you know." The elevator door opened and I carried her in while she reached for the lobby button. I gently began to place her down. I wanted more of her kissing. She was petite with the most beautiful blue green eyes flecked with gold. The door to the lobby opened as I escorted her out. I walked her over to a couch to wait for me on so I could handle collecting the item I was waiting for. She nodded as I took in a breath of her again then turned to walk to the desk.

"You are holding the package for me. I received a call a few hours ago on that." The desk clerk reached for the package I was waiting for asking me to sign. I did then I gathered it. I walked back to Edward, reaching for her hand so we could head to the elevator then. We both politely stood there waiting for the doors to open. I left her walk in while I held the door open then followed. As soon as I got in with her something came over me. Well this passion of what I was keeping in check came over me. I hit the penthouse floor button and grabbed for her. She spun around me and I found myself lifting her up around my waist. She was so limber and lithe. I found my mouth covering hers with kissing. She drew her hands from my neck to inside my coat and began unbuttoning my dress shirt. Thrills raced through my body. I opened my eyes and her energy aura was again expanding and sparking gold. I began to wonder who she was. I never met anyone that had such an open flowing aura of energy nor with gold. I began to feel the elevator draw to a stop. I did not want to stop this. The doors opened so I walked out continuing e to kiss her holding her around my waist…

The suite door was there but the card key had to be found. I did not want to place her down. I heard her whisper to me in my ear, "The key Edward, do you know where your key is?" She began to go into my pocket which began to excite me. I never allowed anyone in my pockets or that close to me on personal things like keys. Her hands felt like they belonged in my pockets. I knew she was going to be living with me. This was moving so fast but honestly the feelings of this passion had me not thinking clearly so I just surrendered to the moment. She found the key then swiped it. The door opened and I continued to kiss her more passionately. With one eye open I saw the couch to aim us for. She was not letting go of her legs around my waist. I managed to get us there thinking we had room service coming. Now I began to think why did I order food for us? I was being a gentleman taking care of her but she was clouding my head so much I was only thinking of getting her into bed.

"We have room service coming dear. Ah, would you like to take a warm shower and change?"

"Edward, why did we order food?" I began to laugh and just looked at her. Gosh she was beautiful. If I was to fall in love, or pick someone this would be her. Suddenly I realized this 'love' word was happening. I was thinking this in my mind. Oh this was dangerous. I picked her up than from the couch.

"I am taking you to my bed. Let the room service food wait." I grabbed her and the lightening in Paris began to flash. I was holding her in my arms carrying her to my bed but I turned us around to look out the balcony windows to see the sky light up. I began to wonder if we were causing this. I turned to take her to my bed.

I started to take the coat off her. She was kicking off her shoes as I carried her. Clothing was dropping all over the place. I kissed her again then tried to place her on the bed. She pulled me down falling forward on her. I braced myself with my free arm to laugh. "I think you are going to be the death of me Edward. You are way too spontaneous as I see and it is disarming me. You still must realize this is dangerous."

"Edward, you talk too much or are in your head." That startled me as I wanted to protect her but clearly I wanted to ravish her. More lightening then room service knocked. I rolled over off her and sighed out loud. "I guess perfect timing."

I got up to get room service. I brought in our food trays to take to the bedroom. I grabbed the wine with two wine glasses for us. When I came into the bedroom she was gone. I heard the shower running. I smiled to myself and followed the rest of her clothing on the floor picking it up. Her lingerie surprised me. It was French, very expensive silk with beautiful details. I was wishing I had seen it on her. I dimmed the lights in the bedroom, wine was poured and I walked into the bathroom to bring her some wine. I began removing my shoes. I opened the bathroom door as she was reaching for me out of the huge shower with glass door wide open.

Her body was beautiful. Her hair was drenched from the shower. She looked right at me as our eyes locked again. She reached for me as I tried to drop the rest of my clothing. The wine glass I handed to her as I quickly undressed. She was so nimble. I drank my wine in one swallow. A very expensive wine I would normally linger over. One gulp as the bouquet did not matter. I was after something else. I barely got my shirt off as my naked body was now so close to hers. I wanted to suggest we wait. I could not. I wanted to say, stay the night, we will talk. I could not.

I leaned forward to kiss her fully and openly.

She reached for my shoulders and went right up around my waist again. This time with such proximity to my intimate area that it took the breath out of me. Her breasts were high and round with a natural fullness. She did not have implants. She was all natural. Men notice that instantly. Honestly it is not that much of a turn on. My mind drifted to her scent and I turned us around in the shower to put her back up against the wall. I did not want to take her here. I wanted to slowly make love while looking at her. This was clearly foreplay.

She was very ready to release so I had no problem allowing and exploring that for her pleasure. My free hand moved from behind her while her legs tightly remained around my waist as I pressed her harder up against the wall. I realized then she was not going to be easy. I realized she was filled with spunk of her youthfulness while being physically fit. She was already engaging me so much into her story she already shared. I knew I had to just figure out what this was as it was already a ride we both were on. I was not going to figure this out now. Maybe for a few days I would not figure it out. Then she reached under her thigh to reach for my body organ. She was like a minx. I smiled when she did that.

"Ok, off to bed with you my dear. Let me grab a towel to try to dry you off some." I reached for warm heated thick terry towels for her. I set her on the marble counter but managed a towel under her. I began to wrap her hair in one towel and she drew me to her sitting there. I smiled but managed to finish drying her off.

"Edward, you are like taking care of me. Drying me off, wrapping me in your coat, carrying me around."

I sighed deeply stepping back. "Well, my dear, you are a handful. I am a gentleman. You seem to bring that out in me. You are in dangerous territory you know. I never let a female up into my private suite."

"Never?"

"Nope, never."

"See, the woman was right. She told me you were a hermit of a man. She told me you had the same pathway I did. She told me things would happen around this meeting. She told me to read the signs and collect the clues."

"What signs Bella?"

She stopped sharing. I realized she was saying too much again. She was a free spirit but also sensitive to a point of being vulnerable. I did not want to harm that about here. She was very open, moving with something that brought her to Paris. I would find out more in the morning I felt. Tonight I wanted to please her while taking care of her. She was lovely. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

My life was focused on a pathway of Alchemy. Rarely on that pathway does one take a love or a traveling companion? I was not sure yet who or what she was but she had gold in her aura. She spoke of clues and for sure the lightening tonight was triggered by moods we both seemed to have. Something was provocative about all of this.

"You are going to eat. I am going to watch you. You are going to snuggle in here to stay warm. We are going to sleep."

She looked at me with those eyes of awe, mischievousness, playfulness and gratitude. I was feeling something for her which is another thing that never happened for me. I watched her eat her sandwich, the glass of milk she ordered as I drank my expensive wine I was finally able to taste. She looked at me while I sipped my wine.

"You won't be getting any sleep Edward." I smiled as she kept eating her food, drinking her milk and wiggling her toes against the side of my hip.

"Probably not, but let's see how far we can take this without rolling around in this bed too much."

"Well, it is a big bed, and we do have all night." She smiled and kept munching along on her food.

"How old are you? Please don't tell me under age."

She looked at me and laughed. I lady never tells her weight or age. I am twenty five. Don't worry I won't take advantage of you."

I laughed, sipped my expensive wine, and was glad we got that out of the way. Looking at her I could see myself falling in love with her fast. This was so dangerous for me. I sipped my wine while she ate her food. I knew I was next on her list to enjoy. She had no idea how broad my tastes were in love making. I was either the lone solo wolf in his hermit mode with celibacy or I was ravenous to consume all I could of some really interesting female. I stopped thinking about the right one a long time ago. I was in fact not even looking now. My moods kept a shield around me to ward off any trespassers. She just walked into my life which was dangerous for her at night in Paris. Now here she was sitting in my bed, in my suite, just having met me, telling me things that were certainly personal and secret about her. She opened up with me in a way I had not seen any females do in England or France. I was intrigued by her freshness but worried on how trusting she was. I just wanted to protect her on one hand while on the other devour her totally. My self control was waning.

"Well, you think we are going to sleep? Maybe our energies need to balance first to each other."

Again I smiled. She seemed to be thinking in her world of her own thoughts that was around matters of her reason for being in Paris.

"You my dear need to rest. Eat up, than sleep for you." I sipped my wine while carefully watching her finish her food. I slide her hips over then I placed my wine on the night stand

"My dear, we have plenty of time for making love. We do not need to rush this. You are in Paris so it is always about love here." I turned off the light and leaned over to lightly kiss her. She tasted of her sandwich and milk while I am sure she tasted my wine. I slide in next to her to tuck her under my arm. I felt her terry cloth towel come off but I kept on my terry bathrobe, wisely so.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra. '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind **

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Middle of the night**

**and the next night**

I felt her body up against mine. The terry cloth robe was gone. I wanted to make love to her with that growing sense of the natural flow of being with a female. She stirred next to my body feeling alive with passion now. It was dark in the room as I began to feel the long lethargy of a long sleep. I began to clear my mind of this thinking it maybe was the middle of the night. I looked over to the clock seeing the time plus date. We slept for twenty four hours. That had never happened to me. In fact I did not sleep very much to begin with. I felt her cat like stretch now clearly as she snuggled into my body.

"Bella, dear, it seems we slept through the entire night and next day."

She bolted straight up grabbing for the terry robe. "So, how did that come off me? I had it double knotted."

"I know, it was not easy to get that untied." She dashed off to the bathroom asking me for my cell.

I began to wonder if we made love looking for signs. I did not want to miss that experience or remembering it. I looked around as all seemed virginal still. I breathed a sigh of relief. Her honor was in tack and so was my humility. I did not want to do anything foolish with her as I could see I was having feelings for her. This shift in me from predator to protector was astounding me. I was a man that did not let a female into his life easily. Last night I was carefully watching her at first as the dark part of me was in hunting mode. This other side of me which was very much her protector now was over riding the shadow side of me. I could not let her know about this darker side I carried for this was dangerous. I did not even understand it myself.

I heard her in the bathroom talking to her friend. I looked over feeling we needed to eat, talk, and sort this out. I still felt she was to stay with me or be living with me now. That feeling I could not explain or why.

Then the bathroom door opened with her brushing her teeth. I just smiled. She really felt comfortable it seemed around me.

"I called my friend; she told me what I needed to hear."

"Ah, good so I take you home now and your virtue is in tack. Good. Let's eat and I can drop you off there at your home."

She just stood there looking at me frozen. The deer in the head lights was back. I was not sure if she was mad at me now or in fear of some kind. Then fire began to brim out of her eyes. I saw passion laced with hurt. I realized she thought I was trying to get rid of her. I told her, I warned her I was dangerous.

"Ok, Edward, look, I don't do this sort of thing. I get it that you are a gentleman. The age difference is not that big of a deal. I also am supposed to get something from this. I can't explain this but I am looking for pieces of a puzzle with clues. Last night, well two nights ago, things began to fall into place. I spoke to my friend who got delayed on meeting me. Her cell was dead too as mine was. It was foretold that I would go through a storm but a dark man was there waiting for me. He would take me to a place that was a clear sign for me that he was the man I was to meet."

I listened as she was clearly going to give me a piece of her mind. American females have this fire about them and they do speak their minds. English females don't even talk about their feelings let alone speak their minds. French females, as well, they are clearly focused on themselves with fashion and money. Let's not even go there about French women. I was doing fine on being alone then this bundle of light with gold flecks fell into my hands. She had a story to tell me so I better listen to what she was saying.

"Edward, don't ruin this for us. Don't upset me at the moment. Please don't patronize me either." She turned around heading back to the bathroom hearing the shower go on. She was going to sort this out. I normally don't have drama around me either I thought. So the question was what does she know about the reason she was to meet me? I was honestly clueless. Men can be that way anyway. I was genuinely intrigued by her.

I called for room service against my better judgment. I ordered a nice dinner for us with more expensive good wine for me. She liked to drink milk which was amusing and catlike of her. I grabbed for the terry robe then reconsidered. Maybe I should get dressed. Nothing happened last night which I was pleased on that but I did feel we were on a roller coaster ride now. I had better get some answers or pieces of this puzzle. I walked into the bathroom. She had showered and now was in the huge bath tub with bubbles. I wondered where she got the bubbles.

"Join me? I know you ordered room service too, my milk too?"

I nodded and I took off my robe to slide in with her. "You do like the water don't you? Are we going to talk now? I do need to know more about what this lady that read your aura said."

"Well, she told me you would be dark. She said my occult studies connected with you in past lives. She also said that you where mysterious but that I would be safe. She told me to collect the pieces of the puzzle so that I could help unlock this with the key. You were the lock while I was the key. She told me that the gold in my aura was going to be a sign to you. She told me that as I went to Paris to walk the Rose Ley Line I would remember things of the past. She told me you would keep me safe while I collected the clues. She said you would love me deeply."

Her conversation stopped as I felt she knew she shared too much. Her boundary filters blurred. I knew she was someone unique while also knowing she was able to get into me like no other female had done before. It was more than her intriguing me. I felt deep attraction to her and passion. Passion I wanted to consummate. I wanted more of her for sure but I was cautious. Then the room service knocked. I looked at her and slowly stood up allowing her to see me. I felt very comfortable in the bath with her and sleeping with her too. She seemed to be a mermaid at the moment.

She was very magical.

I handled our room service while it was set up in the suite. It was best to get her talking through the rest of this. Passion was there always on the edge of explosion but I could handle our sexual tension just fine. Then she came out of the bathroom with a terry robe on. She was famished. I pulled out a chair for her to sit. Milk was there along with a lovely French dinner. I removed the silver covers to let her see what I had ordered. She smiled while politely beginning to eat. I had more wine as I was still not feeling hungry. Since I had met her my appetite for all food diminished while hers increased. She took a few more last bites then placed her fork down. She wiped her mouth with her napkin then she stood up. She walked over to my chair and looked down into my eyes.

"Edward, you worry too much.

Then she turned to walk away. I suddenly felt like my life was about to walk out of the suite with her. I got up to follow her and picked her up in my arms. I carried her off to the bedroom. It was just the right thing to do. I closed the bedroom door with my foot as I carried her over to the bed. Suddenly her mood changed. I placed her on the bed while I untied her robe. I wanted to see her fully now. I took off my robe to move into bed with her.

"Bella, I never move this fast with a woman. I feel a very rare draw to you. I can't explain this."

"Edward, you talk too much." She put her finger up to my lips. I began kissing each of her fingers.

Then our mouths moved to kiss.

I rolled her over in bed so she could be on top of me.

I wanted to watch her.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra. '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind **

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 5**

**Our Love Making into the Night**

Darkness filled the suite as something began to stir next to my chest. I smiled as she gently moved her free hand over my chest slowly roaming down my body. My body was eager to greet her fingers reaching now lower on my abdomen. I let her explore while I moved my mouth to her lips. I kissed her with the softest kiss imagined. Then with one swoop of my free hand I slide it up under her petite hips moving her to roll under me. I kissed her again and began slowly to enter her. She was soft, moist inviting with slightly moving into what I would call deity form. Her magical qualities came forth. Her aura began to glow brighter as I began to enter this sacred space of a woman. I kept watching her as her eyes were focused on mine fully. She became primal again with her strong will filling with fire of passion, cat like at a glance, then expansive drawing me in. I moved back out from her then back into her slowly with no resistances. A smoothness of an inviting slide into this womb of her secrecy of female drew me. Her cave was bringing me into her with a new feeling never experienced. Something about this was ancient. She was demure, vulnerable, over brimming with cat like raw passions. My male mind with its mental maturity was being clouded. I wanted this full experience with her. I drew out after three slow thrusts into her cave. Slowly I drew back to move to this sacred region to enjoy tasting her. Her legs opened easily to my hands spreading her to allow me to take her in fully to my eyes. I looked at her then with her legs fully opened inviting me. Images of the V were suddenly imbedding in my mind that fogged me further. My mind was being blown. I did not care, in fact whatever was left of it that I was thinking with I was gladly surrendering this to her.

Gosh she was beautiful. My finger moved into her lips and gently played her sensitive zones with pure pleasure on my part. She began to swell and I knew her feelings were generously responding. My finger moved in as I felt eager and greedy to explore her. I had already been in her but now I was going to explore her inch by milla inch. She was so wet now and a beautiful glistening in her aura. She was dripping her wetness into my hands as I moved to bring in the second of my long fingers. I felt she would orgasm easily now with her body enjoying all the sensuous play. But I also felt I would have more of a struggle with her strong willed personality wanting to take her more deeply into this passion. I loved a challenge though. Then I felt the rest of my male mind beginning to fall apart. I was fully focused on her inner cave and with my free hand firmly placed a grip onto her hip pelvis. She winched with pleasure. I was going to hold her down and she would have another orgasm. In fact I could sense I was going to see how far and how long I could excite and hold her in that state of prolonged orgasm. Then I went to work so that this would all be in my hands and control while she let me pleasure her to this heightening of her orgasms. Her eyes widened as she rolled back on the pillow. She tried to move away to move me down to get on top of me. I was not going to let my prey go now and not till I had my way pleasuring her first. She then felt she was pinned down to the bed with my hands not relenting on moving in deeply. I could feel her moisture filling my hand with overflowing sweetness. I wanted to taste but not yet. First she needed to have this pleasure. I watched and worked her to frenzy while her face changed from cat like to primal to magical imp. I was pleasing her. I was good with women but this was going to be very good. Then I felt her try to push me away to slow this down with her hand grabbing at wrist. My firmly moving hand now had two fingers working inside her cave. My smile came across my face as I slide in a third finger watching her carefully begin to give in to me. I was not relenting as I knew she was close to letting go. I leaned forward to kiss her opened V legs pushing her leg further open. She groaned and I smiled. I slide my hand holding her hip firmly now around to her lovely buttocks. I was clear about my intention to slide one more finger into her from behind which I knew would drive her wild. It did. She began to sit up and draw my hand more deeply into her cave while I rocked her firmly. She grabbed onto my wrist and she began to powerfully let go. Her orgasm was rocketing through my hand and down to my groin. I groaned too as I wished at that moment I was inside her. She threw herself backwards and I moved forward to work both by hands and my fingers in a counter thrusting to let her feel a full manipulation of her lower realms. She was orgasmic fully now while grabbing the bed sheets with clenched fists. I was smiling and pleased I was doing this. She did not expect this nor did I. It was strong yet forceful. I normally did not act this way. Suddenly my brain was coming back. Slowly with gentle movement I drew out my back finger out of her cave to loosen up the hand freeing her of that. I kept my other three fingers firmly in place while she continued to orgasm against my hand. Her body was a pure pleasure to watch. I then began to move one finger out leaving both fingers slowly to find she was ripe for more. I smiled at the feeling that this was coming in waves. She was swollen with tenderness with rippling orgasms one after another. I smiled as I did very good work aiding this ocean of passion.

I proceeded to bring her back to the ecstasy and this time in a way she did not expect. I rocked her forward and back then I slide myself inside her on my lap. I wanted to kiss and taste her but I no longer could keep my own manhood out of her. I wanted in. I saw her eyes become large as I moved her down onto my shaft without hesitation. I had stretched her some with the number of fingers I had applied into her cave. I had nicely allowed her body to get used to my movements as I knew my size had to make sure she was able to receive me fully. As she let go in her next orgasm I could relax her muscles and now there was pure pleasure for us both. I had her in my grips on my lap and she was fully taking me in. My free hand went to her breasts in front of me and I felt her pull into me with strong arms. She wanted all of me and was going for the passion.

I decided to not be a gentleman and to let go with my passion. As soon as she began to orgasm again firmly on my lap, I knew I could change her position. I flipped her over to enter her from behind and she flattened down in front of me sprawled on the bed. I grabbed for her hips kissing her on both cheeks while her pelvis was still in orgasm from our lap dance. My knees spread her legs wide apart from behind. I then just brought her firmly to me holding her there while I moved fully into her from behind. Pushing her forward so firmly with my movement into her again. Her sounds began to drive me crazy wild. Our love making went on like this for hours. I suddenly got lost in it all. More of this passion drove us both mad with the euphoria I never felt before. I began to just want to consume her again and again. I took her in all the positions we were moving through. I was in oblivion with this luscious beautiful young woman. I felt her passions pour over me. I felt our bodies entwine then release. I felt my hands explore her all over. I felt my mouth finally taste and drink of her fully. I felt her taste me while I laid back. I felt her sounds delight me. I was ready for her all night as we danced this way.

I saw the sun come into the room finally while I realized her last orgasm was cresting. She began to sound like a cat again in sounds. I smiled and rolled her off me to hold her. Her entire body was quivering in sustained waves of her orgasms. Her body was a light show of sparks of gold. We both were dripping wet with hormones, perspiration of our ecstasy and utter mind melds. I could not think at all now. We both were to the moon so to speak and now coming out of the passions. Inside my mind which began to function again, I could only think this was some kind of a 'gift'. I never let go like this with a woman. I wanted to do everything I knew with her in bed to please her. Gosh she was a beautiful match for me.

I tucked her down under my arm while our bodies pulsated with adrenalin passion heat. Her breathing was calming down. I then heard the most unusual sound from her.

As we were quieting I heard her 'purr'.

I could not believe my ears.

She was purring.

I smiled. No one I was ever with purred. I took in a deep breath and tucked the blankets around her while I was pleased with this bundle of unusual young woman in my arms.

She purred.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind **

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 5**

**Our Love Making into the Night**

Darkness filled the suite as something began to stir next to my chest. I smiled as she gently moved her free hand over my chest slowly roaming down my body. My body was eager to greet her fingers reaching now lower on my abdomen. I let her explore while I moved my mouth to her lips. I kissed her with the softest kiss imagined. Then with one swoop of my free hand I slide it up under her petite hips moving her to roll under me. I kissed her again and began slowly to enter her. She was soft, moist inviting with slightly moving into what I would call deity form. Her magical qualities came forth. Her aura began to glow brighter as I began to enter this sacred space of a woman. I kept watching her as her eyes were focused on mine fully. She became primal again with her strong will filling with fire of passion, cat like at a glance, then expansive drawing me in. I moved back out from her then back into her slowly with no resistances. A smoothness of an inviting slide into this womb of her secrecy of female drew me. Her cave was bringing me into her with a new feeling never experienced. Something about this was ancient. She was demure, vulnerable, over brimming with cat like raw passions. My male mind with its mental maturity was being clouded. I wanted this full experience with her. I drew out after three slow thrusts into her cave. Slowly I drew back to move to this sacred region to enjoy tasting her. Her legs opened easily to my hands spreading her to allow me to take her in fully to my eyes. I looked at her then with her legs fully opened inviting me. Images of the V were suddenly imbedding in my mind that fogged me further. My mind was being blown. I did not care, in fact whatever was left of it that I was thinking with I was gladly surrendering this to her.

Gosh she was beautiful. My finger moved into her lips and gently played her sensitive zones with pure pleasure on my part. She began to swell and I knew her feelings were generously responding. My finger moved in as I felt eager and greedy to explore her. I had already been in her but now I was going to explore her inch by milla inch. She was so wet now and a beautiful glistening in her aura. She was dripping her wetness into my hands as I moved to bring in the second of my long fingers. I felt she would orgasm easily now with her body enjoying all the sensuous play. But I also felt I would have more of a struggle with her strong willed personality wanting to take her more deeply into this passion. I loved a challenge though. Then I felt the rest of my male mind beginning to fall apart. I was fully focused on her inner cave and with my free hand firmly placed a grip onto her hip pelvis. She winched with pleasure. I was going to hold her down and she would have another orgasm. In fact I could sense I was going to see how far and how long I could excite and hold her in that state of prolonged orgasm. Then I went to work so that this would all be in my hands and control while she let me pleasure her to this heightening of her orgasms. Her eyes widened as she rolled back on the pillow. She tried to move away to move me down to get on top of me. I was not going to let my prey go now and not till I had my way pleasuring her first. She then felt she was pinned down to the bed with my hands not relenting on moving in deeply. I could feel her moisture filling my hand with overflowing sweetness. I wanted to taste but not yet. First she needed to have this pleasure. I watched and worked her to frenzy while her face changed from cat like to primal to magical imp. I was pleasing her. I was good with women but this was going to be very good. Then I felt her try to push me away to slow this down with her hand grabbing at wrist. My firmly moving hand now had two fingers working inside her cave. My smile came across my face as I slide in a third finger watching her carefully begin to give in to me. I was not relenting as I knew she was close to letting go. I leaned forward to kiss her opened V legs pushing her leg further open. She groaned and I smiled. I slide my hand holding her hip firmly now around to her lovely buttocks. I was clear about my intention to slide one more finger into her from behind which I knew would drive her wild. It did. She began to sit up and draw my hand more deeply into her cave while I rocked her firmly. She grabbed onto my wrist and she began to powerfully let go. Her orgasm was rocketing through my hand and down to my groin. I groaned too as I wished at that moment I was inside her. She threw herself backwards and I moved forward to work both by hands and my fingers in a counter thrusting to let her feel a full manipulation of her lower realms. She was orgasmic fully now while grabbing the bed sheets with clenched fists. I was smiling and pleased I was doing this. She did not expect this nor did I. It was strong yet forceful. I normally did not act this way. Suddenly my brain was coming back. Slowly with gentle movement I drew out my back finger out of her cave to loosen up the hand freeing her of that. I kept my other three fingers firmly in place while she continued to orgasm against my hand. Her body was a pure pleasure to watch. I then began to move one finger out leaving both fingers slowly to find she was ripe for more. I smiled at the feeling that this was coming in waves. She was swollen with tenderness with rippling orgasms one after another. I smiled as I did very good work aiding this ocean of passion.

I proceeded to bring her back to the ecstasy and this time in a way she did not expect. I rocked her forward and back then I slide myself inside her on my lap. I wanted to kiss and taste her but I no longer could keep my own manhood out of her. I wanted in. I saw her eyes become large as I moved her down onto my shaft without hesitation. I had stretched her some with the number of fingers I had applied into her cave. I had nicely allowed her body to get used to my movements as I knew my size had to make sure she was able to receive me fully. As she let go in her next orgasm I could relax her muscles and now there was pure pleasure for us both. I had her in my grips on my lap and she was fully taking me in. My free hand went to her breasts in front of me and I felt her pull into me with strong arms. She wanted all of me and was going for the passion.

I decided to not be a gentleman and to let go with my passion. As soon as she began to orgasm again firmly on my lap, I knew I could change her position. I flipped her over to enter her from behind and she flattened down in front of me sprawled on the bed. I grabbed for her hips kissing her on both cheeks while her pelvis was still in orgasm from our lap dance. My knees spread her legs wide apart from behind. I then just brought her firmly to me holding her there while I moved fully into her from behind. Pushing her forward so firmly with my movement into her again. Her sounds began to drive me crazy wild. Our love making went on like this for hours. I suddenly got lost in it all. More of this passion drove us both mad with the euphoria I never felt before. I began to just want to consume her again and again. I took her in all the positions we were moving through. I was in oblivion with this luscious beautiful young woman. I felt her passions pour over me. I felt our bodies entwine then release. I felt my hands explore her all over. I felt my mouth finally taste and drink of her fully. I felt her taste me while I laid back. I felt her sounds delight me. I was ready for her all night as we danced this way.

I saw the sun come into the room finally while I realized her last orgasm was cresting. She began to sound like a cat again in sounds. I smiled and rolled her off me to hold her. Her entire body was quivering in sustained waves of her orgasms. Her body was a light show of sparks of gold. We both were dripping wet with hormones, perspiration of our ecstasy and utter mind melds. I could not think at all now. We both were to the moon so to speak and now coming out of the passions. Inside my mind which began to function again, I could only think this was some kind of a 'gift'. I never let go like this with a woman. I wanted to do everything I knew with her in bed to please her. Gosh she was a beautiful match for me.

I tucked her down under my arm while our bodies pulsated with adrenalin passion heat. Her breathing was calming down. I then heard the most unusual sound from her.

As we were quieting I heard her 'purr'.

I could not believe my ears.

She was purring.

I smiled. No one I was ever with purred. I took in a deep breath and tucked the blankets around her while I was pleased with this bundle of unusual young woman in my arms.

She purred.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra **

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind **

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 6**

**My Cell Rang**

My cell rang startling me awake. I heard it once, decided to roll over to continue this peaceful state of holding her. No sooner did I reposition myself with a slight shift of her body next to mine, when the cell began to ring again. I had the clear sense someone was trying to reach me with a sense of urgency. I slide here over to the side as I quietly moved out of the bed. I reached for my cell while seeing it had been registering previous phone calls. I had eighteen messages all in the same time frame range. I knew who it was.

I grabbed the terry cloth robe, tied it in a double knot, and proceeded to walk into my living room suite. I closed the bedroom door softly so she would continue to sleep. I was not pleased about 'who' was leaving a bevy of pressing phone calls.

I hit speed dial return and waited. Immediately she broke into her typical drama scenario. Jealous with stalking qualities of a bi polar personality more spoiled than even I could believe. Why did I ever give her my cell number?

"Hi, what is it this time Jacqueline?"

"Well, that is lovely. Why can't you ever take my calls seriously?"

"Well, you promised to drop this, not pester me anymore, to move along on your life. You knew I was not interested in a relationship. I have things I am doing in business in Paris, this needs to stop." Total silence on her end of the phone call and I was only hearing her breathing. I would normally be good mannered with enough politeness to tolerate her intrusions. Now though, I wanted nothing more to do with her, let alone waking me up and my guest. I knew she was picking up on my having company. She was extremely psychic with a way to pester me at the wrong times. For her it was spot on with her sensing I had something that was of interest to me.

"Ah, I know you are not alone."

She wasted no time on this moving to the heart of the matter. "Jacqueline, what do you want? There is no reason to be calling me at this hour, and close to eighteen calls left. I hesitate to mention the 'crazy' word."

"See, you think that is ok? You British with that accent think you can charm a girl to ignore the rude way you can be."

"Look, I do not want you contacting me anymore. I do not want to be rude but you give me no other choice. I do not want to talk to you or have all those phone calls left for me. Am I clear Jacqueline?"

Silence again while I could feel she was getting ready to do a list of anger venting drama rants. I turned as I felt someone watching me. I had raised my voice in speaking to Jacqueline, and there stood Bella. I turned to see her face looking at me like the deer in the head lights. The 'deer' had returned. I did not want to hurt or alarm the deer. Quickly I turned from her to address the phone conversation. Hoping in my heart the deer would wait to see what the phone call was about.

"Jacqueline, please don't do this anymore. You left over eighteen calls, it's not all right, and if necessary I will change my cell number. Now is there anything else?" I waited to hear what she might have to say.

"Edward, I want to meet and talk. I know my way I go about this is not helping me obtain what I would like. I need closure on our connection. I need a face to face meet with you. Could you do that to aid whatever is driving me on this. I am a drama roller coaster, I know that." When a female calms down, my better side always seemed to come in with a softer response. My mood was ready to do a weather front but it shifted. I sat down on the couch while looking back to the deer standing in the bedroom door in the huge terry cloth robe just watching me. I wanted her to know this would never be what I would do with her ever. I calmed the rest of my emotions down as the weather in the suite lifted. I was fully awake now so I could handle this difficult pestering female. Jacqueline was the kind of female one never gets involved in. I was going to finish this politely now but get this to complete. Even if I had to make a bargain with the devil, she was going to be fully out of my life. One face to face visit, then done for good. I could be extremely cold if need be with boundaries set in stone. Megalith English stone if need be. I heard her attempt to set a meeting place with time.

"Jacqueline, I will agree to meet with you one more time. Yes you heard me clearly. We can meet at the park. No, not today, but the following day at 1 pm. Yes that would be the café there near the Cathedral. Yes, fine and do not call me till we meet. I hope I am clear. Good."

I turned to see how the 'deer' was doing to talk this through.

"You woke up? I was hoping you would remain sleeping." I walked to her waiting to see her reaction. I saw a smile begin to shine forth then she dropped the robe she was clutching. I got my answer quickly as she turned to walk back into the bedroom naked now into the bed. I smiled and followed without question. In my mind a man when in a situation like that has only two ways of handling that. Make sure she is okay with the other female drama while making sure you are clear you wish to be with one that is in your bed and arms. I was clear on this. I walked into the dark bedroom wanting to speak to her on this. Explain myself. I was not sure why I felt I had to but I wanted to. I reached over while I felt her nakedness there reaching out in her energy to my touch. I smiled to myself. She wanted to be sure our intimacy connection remained bonded. I did not want that broken either. I moved my hand to her body then I was going to speak.

"I did not expect that person to call, or wake me up with leaving a series of calls."

"I can see that, you don't need to explain that to me Edward."

"I know I don't but I do. I do not have females to my place. I also gave out my cell to this young woman during a problem she had at a café a month ago. She latched onto my number trying to make something of the connection. There is none. Now I have a stalker."

The deer broke up laughing trying to offer me her comfort. I was in a relationship with Bella now while trying to keep my balance and male independence. I was feeling like a married man having to tell his other half that this incident meant nothing. Well it did not mean anything. The deer reached for me as my body tension kept me more formal with a stiffness. I felt her hand reach for my body that warmed me in a flash. I did not want to give Bella the wrong idea on this. We had made beautiful love. I did not plan this or expect this. I knew she was going to be in my life for whatever purpose this contact brought to me. I wanted to just go back to the peacefulness and explore my alchemy pathway, alone. That though had changed.

"Would you like to tell me about this? It does not matter you know. You don't need to feel you need to give me a history on that either."

I looked over at her; my eyes had adjusted to the dark now. I saw her softness of her aura colors pouring out a kindness of her heart to me. Not in the passions or the spikes of gold, but a friendship of caring. Suddenly the deer was trying to help me.

"You know, when you were standing there you reminded me of a deer in the head lights. In shock of what you were hearing."

"Well, I can be like that Edward. I am so in my own world with my thoughts and feelings, that life will jerk me into a reality that is there as I did not see it coming. I really am lost in my own world you know. Call it the deer moving through the forest of life or whatever. I can see why you picture it like a deer in the moment of surprise. I figured out what was going on. I am ok with that. You seem more shaken that I saw you being direct to that person. I could see around your dark clouds of your feelings."

"Indeed, well you see me, and I see you."

She said nothing more, neither did I? She knew how I felt before I knew it. This was becoming dangerous for me for it was causing me to 'feel' and let my guard down.

"Slide over; I am getting back in bed with the warm spot I left there."

"Oh, the spot that has your name on it?"

Now she was sassy filled with teasing me with retorts. I smiled noting it. She was not a push over, or as naïve as I had thought. She was feeling more and more now like my match. That was a dangerous thought. This was dangerous for me now. I slide into bed, while I felt the cat she was now waiting for me to warm her up. Her leg went over me as we laced our bodies gently together.

"More sleep, we both need to resume some dream time." She did not argue but snuggled in closer while I felt my body get excited again to make love. I needed to sort this out further so sleep it was. I was not going to begin the play of the body exchange. I saw her relax while her aura had small flecks of gold appearing in it. I smiled as I tucked her in closer so we both could rest some.

**Purring was optional.**

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Rpshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, The Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

next day

Dreams all night kept me chasing clues through Paris underground tunnels. I was good at following the threads of energy of the past alchemists. This time she was showing up also following her own threads under Paris as the maize of labyrinths wove threads of our energy back and forth. Finally I stopped to see that we both were doing dimensional work in and out of underground ley lines. She did not seem to be consciously aware of me in the dream time. It was my dream however so maybe this did not matter. Suddenly I stopped to observe what she was doing. Was she my feminine counterpart? Was she my new partner in this trail I was on? Was she here to get that secrets I was seeking for myself?

I saw her stop too then. Ponder something while looking at the dirt in the tunnel in the dream. She seemed to be walking off steps. A certain number of steps from different angles which I could see she counted carefully. I was about to touch her to see if this dream was real for her too when she got excited looking down at the ground. I looked to see gold. She dug with her fingers finding the treasure. I marveled as it seemed to be a ring or band of gold. It had silver with diamonds along with some inscription inside of it. She then turned looking right at me in the eyes. "You need to get me this ring, than I will be able to do the next part." She turned like she was in a sleep walk dream and walked out of one of the tunnels. I was in a daze at this and did not follow her but woke up promptly. I had to speak to her to see if we shared a dream message.

"Bella, wake up luv, wake up."

Startled some the cat stretched but I could see the eyes of the deer looking at me in surprise. "What is it Edward, another stalking female?" Well, I had that one coming. I smiled then spoke.

"Ah, nope, you though were in a dream with me. Did you have a dream that you found me in also?" I waited to see as the cat and the deer was adjusting to a waking young woman with clarity.

"I had a dream with you also and you gave me a gold, silver and diamond band ring. It also said something inside I could not read in another language."

I looked at her with my mind racing ahead of myself. Great, we are now having dreams together. Was the ring an expected marriage? I could feel panic come over me as I was the deer now in the head lights. I had to shake that off to get a reality grip. I was into alchemy as the deer was too. I think we needed to get out of the suite, walk out in nature, talk some more. Something was beginning to play on me with

the feeling of the mystery of the hidden world around us both. France had energy of Swiss cheese with dragon ley lines, meridians of chi, magic of the past done here plus magic of this now time. All alchemists knew this while working out this pathway. I had this additional person that was a part of the puzzle I was working out. The gold ring meant something but it sounded like a modern twist. The language though may be a message of the past. Right now all the glittered did not seem to be gold.

"Let's go out. Would you like that Bella?"

"Edward, don't you work or have a job?" I was getting out of bed looking for the terry cloth robes for us thinking how direct she could be. I was not about to tell her my work business and what a free spirit I was. I could see I had to tell her something. Better make this good Edward, and keep the story the same. The deer is smarter than you thought at the beginning. A story began to work itself out in my mind that I would share when we went out for a café chat. She raised an eyebrow while I smiled telling her later, I would share that. Nudged her to get dressed or bath again so we could go out. She lightly rolled her eyes as I was not going to open up now but later. She had a way of 'book marking things' and making sure I noticed that it registered. I was not going to slip past her things nor lie easily to this one. I liked her intelligence along with her sassiness. She was indeed a good match for me. More and more I saw this as a possible mate that seemed to drop in my hands from heaven. I turned to head to gather clothes, brush my teeth, and look presentable. Paris liked her people looking well brought together in fashion, business, life, love and intrigue. I carried all of that very well. My deer clearly was part of this adventure with how this was unfolding.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by R. '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella STORY ALHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind**

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Louvre', our Destination**

She had no change of clothing, I realized that suddenly.

"Bella, maybe we need to head over to your apartment first to get some of your clothes." She did a quick spin and was looking at me with wide eye wonder. I began to 'see' the deer again. She seemed puzzled but she pursed her lips carefully choosing her words as she was about to speak.

"Ah, well, you need fresh clothing and it might be a good idea to move some of your things here." I did not look at her as I walked over to the large closet to open up space inside for her.

"I see, so now I am moving in?"

"Well, you told me about the 'reading' and it just makes sense to get some of your clothing over here, doesn't it?" I heard her breathe in deeply so I stopped assuming and turned around to see her mood on the subject.

"Edward, we only slept together, well two nights, I only need fresh clothes. I can wear something of 'yours' today and I am fine. It has gotten complicated fast. You don't need to make a gesture of moving some of my clothing here, honestly."

This surprised me as I was debating on knowing she would move in because I had 'seen' it. Now I questioned myself – she was not easy or assuming. She surprised me again.

"Ok, well help yourself to a shirt or something to wear of mine. We can talk about this at our lunch."

She walked over to me, putting her arms around my neck said, "Edward, you are sweet."

I smiled and with a bland look on my face remarked, "Actually no. I am very reclusive; sweet is the last thing I would say of myself." I turned to leave the room. She was 'getting to me'. I felt rejection which also surprised me.

She stood there as I left the room. What was I doing with her? We needed to 'talk'. My plan was take her to lunch, talk, get her to open up, see the Louvre', maybe dinner after too. Understand why our paths of the occult had her crossing into my dreams now with this gold ring matter. I saw no gold today in her aura, just a normal beautiful young girl.

Out she came wearing my clothes. "Ok, the shirt works." She belted the oversized dress shirt she found of mine with the monograms. She took the belt off to reveal my Hard Rock Café American t-shirt underneath it. I smiled; the girl had great taste with a distinct style. I was impressed how she pulled her look together.

"That's a custom dress shirt Bella, expensive too. The Hard Rock Café shirt is one of my favorites. How did you choose that?"

"I liked the smell. It reminds me of you. You are rather expensive too, so the shirt spoke to me of you as well." She demurely looked away with a wry smile. Gosh that was really a surprise too and very hot. Clearly she was going to easily have her way with me. I was enjoying her wearing my clothes.

She turned to then slip into her shoes. She had Levi's on for pants, she looked very Paris.

"So, will this do? I won't embarrass you? "

She knew how picky I was about clothing, style, my appearance and how Paris brings out the best in fashion.

"Ah, you look fine – better than fine."

She smiled wryly again saying, "So I look hot!"

"Yes, but come on so I can get us out of here and not attack you looking hot in that clothing." I reached for her arm, free hand I opened the door while I brought her along. Off we went to the Louvre. I hit speed dial to my café I liked espresso from to order us a coffee and croissants on the way.

"What would you like for coffee to drink, espresso or Latte or anything else?"

"Edward, you live an interesting life. I would enjoy a cappuccino with lots of foam, two brown sugars, non fat milk, thank you."

I ordered our coffees in French as we entered the elevator hitting the lobby button. She really felt good next to me. She was not very tall as I was reminded again of her deer like agile frame. She was petite but very perky. She was making my head swim as I saw her in my clothes. I liked that.

The lobby greeted us just as I slipped my cell back into my pocket. We walked out through the main area into the street. Paris had a way of herself no matter the time of day. Just being in Paris was pure magic of the mystery she was. I moved us up the street as Bella became animated in talk. I listened for clues about who she was in my life very carefully. I saw the awning of the café while taking my hand to guide her into collect our coffees. I spoke fluent French with a natural accent. The locals all knew me, what I preferred in my food, drinks, coffee, and all the necessary fair of life in Paris. The deer kept up with my long steps, I opened doors, she walked in under my arm, and she seemed fine with a gentleman. Most young women today often do not want doors opened. The deer was comfortable with this procedure like a horse take jumps or going through gates. I liked that. We found a rhythm of balance immediately while I remained feeling protective of her. I paid for our coffees while seeing her take the lid off her cappuccino to begin to lap up her foam. I smiled, I had my kitty back.

We were heading for lunch. "So would you like Marly's Café or Richelieu restaurant? She looked up at me with foam on her upper lip, the deer was back. She had total surprise in her look; she stopped walking.

"Bella, you ok? What is wrong?"

"Edward, I wanted to go to both of those places. I was going to meet my friend and we talked about Marly's." She suddenly looked like a young girl on Christmas day with her presents overflowing joy in her eyes. I knew I was making points. I nodded. We began to walk as I took liberty to move us across the boulevard between traffic. I was heading us to the Louvre', coffees in hand, the glass pyramid calling us to enter. I kept pace with her shorter steps, but she kept up with me easily. She moved quickly with a sure footedness, even in shoes with some heel height to them. Women love their shoes, I did too. I looked over to see another lap of foam on her lip as we moved past the triangular fountains outside the main entrance. I reached over to wipe off her milk moustache with a handkerchief I drew out of my trouser pocket.

"Well, you are really English, Edward, and a gentleman. A cotton handkerchief, let me see, monogrammed too."

I said nothing. I had some old fashioned ways that was one of them. I liked English proper manners along with a man opening up doors for a lady. She was American but adjusted easily to how I was as a man. We entered into the Louvre as the light shifted.

"Drink up, we can't take this inside. Rules you know?" She was lapping up the rest of her foam. Cute habits she had.

I walked to the counter to show my membership card. "May I get one for my family member guest too?" I knew this would please her. "Yes, lifetime member too, put it on my Gold account. Yes, she is visiting from America, Bella Bryn Bradwell." They printed a temporary card handing it to me I turned to her. I gave her my family last name.

"Here is a gift to enjoy so you can come here anytime of the day or events. I have a feeling you will be exploring this often." I did not want to make a big deal of it, so I just moved us in towards the entrance down. I looked over as we went down the spiral stair case to the first lower level of the Louvre'.

We got to the bottom where I walked over to the inside downward of the glass pyramid that aligned perfectly with the small matching granite pyramid top piece. "We need a picture of you here at this point."

"I am taking you to the Richelieu wing first. Is that ok?"

"Ah, now you are asking me my preference Edward? You are like a man on a mission. You took over and just moved me here inside the Louvre'. I would enjoy the restaurant first though, I am hungry."

The deer spoke up, she could be quiet, introspective, but she had a strong will with a clear mind. Even with that foggy forest with mist around her she lived in, her world was becoming more known to me now through her personal mentions. I was finding my boundaries with this. I felt she needed a safe space to unwind in as the Richelieu would provide that. We had to move through the Museum as it was a long walk. I grabbed for her hand not even thinking. I felt her ease into my grasp naturally as now it was official. A unit of love. I was smitten with her fully. Seeing her in daylight now I could see how fortunate I was that night I sat sulking in the dark with the storm coming into Paris. She was beautiful. I decided right then she fit into my hand, my hand molded around hers easily. When I felt that something inside of myself told me, see this one is just right for you Edward. This is one you do keep. I breathed in a breath, moved thoughts out of my mind. I was in the Louvre now, one of my most favorite places in the entire world. One of the most magical places for the occult messages also. The deer moved with me silently while I felt warmed all over my body having her with me. She was most special.

We moved through the Louvre in silence, past Winged Victory. I always felt this huge statue was the angel of the Louvre'. She moved through all the hallways not saying a word. I expected her to make me stop or drag me into a gallery. She did not. Then I wanted to surprise her with a room that had an 'energy' to it that was angelic but mystical. I gently opened a psychic door way for her to experience.

I felt her stop as my hand held onto her hand still. I looked back to see why.

"Edward, this is the room I was trying to locate late that night here in the Louvre while waiting for my friend to find me. This is the room I wanted to see. I am deeply touched by how the energy of this room makes me feel. How did you know to bring me here?"

We stood there as I somehow found my words. I was looking right at her while the room was behind me. As I stood facing her sparks of gold light in her aura was igniting. I began to feel chills along with electrical releases in my own body energy. The gold in her aura was so beautiful. I wanted to stay looking at her but knew I had to speak.

"I did not know that Bella, but you do feel like you belong in this room. I love this too. I come here often to day dream on matters. It seems filled with angelic spirit. You standing here seem most like you fit in here. I just wanted to show this to you, Bella."

She let go of my hand, walked forward into the room fully, as the royal navy blue ceiling lifted her aura field. The gold began to expand and she seemed to blend into the environment like she was an angel. I watched as her Christmas gift of being here was moving her energy in a way that I too experienced and felt her feelings. I was astounded yet in reverent awe. I said nothing. This was a divine moment between us but for her discovery into this room.

"Thank you; please take me to have lunch." Her eyes were tearing up; she walked towards me like something out of a movie film. She reached up with her arms towards my neck, gently kissing me. I responded with drawing her in fully to my body that overshadowed her. She was on her tip toes while I leaned over her with drawing her in further. Our hearts felt a fire of kindling something new. Something of the nature of Gold was struck in us both. I was sure she felt this too. A mist filled the room more as I felt sounds of other dimensions open to my senses with a feeling of lifting higher. I was meant to bring her here. It seemed for a moment we merged into this oneness with hearts. I could not be certain, but this felt like a room she might have experienced in a past life of hers. She felt like she belonged in that period of the past. I was so glad I brought her here first. Our kiss lightened, as she stood back. I opened my eyes to see this gold around her fully now. All that glitters is not gold, but when the aura is alight with gold, this is the Grace of God gifting the GOLD of Light. I felt so reverent of this moment of this GOLD. She was pure gold. She was the elixir of Life.

**My Alchemist was Bella.**

"We better get moving. How far is Richelieu Restaurant? I am starving Edward." She snapped me back to reality.

"Not far, let's go eat." I grabbed her hand while she let me lead.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind**

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 9**

**Richelieu restaurant the Louvre'**

We made it as my hand now was moving to the small of her back. I raised my hand to the maitre di asking if we were on time for our table. I had gotten us reservations at a nice view with a private space. She might want to sit outside on the balcony, but later at Marly's we could do that. Right now I felt she needed a quiet inside safe enclosed space. He nodded immediately showing us to the private room I had for us. She began to spike gold in her aura again, I was pleased.

"So, will this do?"

"Yes, this is perfect Edward, I was feeling overwhelmed by so much change going on. Since I landed in Paris, everything has gotten faster with all I am doing. I need to feel quiet at times; this is perfect, thank you." She looked at me like the deer in a sweet moment of gratitude. I like protecting her. More than I should admit. I pulled out her chair so she could take in the view. This restaurant had a line of statues on the balcony that over looked the comings and goings of the plaza courtyard area to the Louvre. It was impressive with power to sit or dine here.

She ordered immediately, while I was hardly hungry. She was famished. Milk was served as she also wanted some Earl Grey tea now too. I smiled on that, I liked my English tea too. She drank a full glass of milk quickly, and then went for her tea. She seemed dehydrated. Then she spoke.

"Edward, this is beautiful, thank you. You know your way around here very well. When I feel a lot of emotions like in that room, I become very hungry after. I don't know why, but when I feel myself in other worlds, dimensions, the past, or with angels, this occult stuff, with art, all of it, I seem to need more food to replenish me.

"I noticed that Bella. Well, you eat, would you like to order?"

"Ah, you order for me. I need the ladies room." She stood up, so did I, I reached for her chair, she smiled and touched my mid section with her hand to steady herself. I liked that. An electric shock rang through my male body to exactly my private member. I smiled more.

**The Richelieu Angelina Restaurant,**

**Inside the Louvre**

I ordered the African hot chocolate they were known for, salad for her, bass fish entrée for me, and the Mont Blanc dessert so she could be surprised. All ordered to be delivered at once. Chocolate was coming already as the waiter set up for the presentation. This was the most delicious and richest chocolate that was thick served hot with extra rich cream. I knew she would love this. The room was painted in a deep dusty blue with very high ceilings. Arched elegant windows with view of the inner entrance area of the Louvre' to the glass pyramid. This wing was one of my favorites besides the Egyptian wing. The small private room I reserved gave her the time to unwind, for me to ask questions, for us to enjoy this leisurely time together. I had to let her know about my work with clearness that she would not ask more questions of. I was still pondering what to tell her I did do.

I could feel her presence entering back to the private room so I stood up to turn around and see her. Our eyes met again and chills ran through my body. Gosh, she was so electric to me. I pulled out her chair to seat her and she politely nodded thank you. I liked when a female appreciated the special manners a man could lend. I very much was raised this way and I sincerely liked that. It was proper and very chivalrous. "Do you like the Angelina?" Before she could answer the waiter was setting up the African hot chocolate along with teas and water. Not far behind was our lunch entrees I knew would be coming.

"Yes, this is really nice. I was only here a few nights ago, the night we met, but seeing it now is making more sense to me. I want to thank you again for taking me to that room. I must go back there again. May we?" I saw her look at the rich dark chocolate drink, the china had Angelina in gold on all of the dinner ware. I knew she was ready to drink that amazing treat before her. I sat back to take that in.

She raised her cup, took a zip in as I could see her aura change. Gosh she was so sensitive and I had my own fireworks show to observe. "Yes, we can go back anytime you want to that room. I also gave you a lifetime pass membership, so anytime even without my company you can go there."

"Edward, this is the most delicious chocolate I have ever drank. I am overwhelmed with its flavor, layers of richness to it, how thick it is, the aroma but most of all the pure pleasure this brings to my taste buds.

I noticed everything in her aura changed to a mysterious color of deep rich browns, purple with sparks of gold flashes, this rather yin look to her as well. She seemed to look more feminine as if in a womb cave of the great Mother. I was puzzled but pleased as I merely watched the fireworks of her energy aura change. Wonderful display of her feelings I was witnessing. I was most intrigued as her aura with how open she was on her light just gave me such a beautiful experience. It also ran tingles of energy through my own body as we were connected since we made love. I wanted to feed her, take care of her, show her things, and play with her. This again was clearly dangerous for me as I was usually to myself or what was termed a lone male wolf. She was enjoying her chocolate drink, now with dark moustache. I smiled reaching to wipe that off so she could enjoy more.

"Edward, now tell me about your work. How do you manage a non planned free day with me to show me the Louvre'?"

"Well, be assured that this is a treat for me too. I work for myself so my time is my own. I do consulting with my business in England. I consult on the viability of new businesses that the young entrepreneurs create now off the internet. It is extremely busy with all kinds of young lads investing but making millions with their own creative ideas. I had a few successful businesses in London. I invested with some younger lads in a large sound recording studio in London too. It all began to bore me though. I moved off producing into consulting. Now I just take clients when it interests me to aid them to become successful. I go in and out in less than two years with their start ups. Guide, suggest strategy, aid on key executive brain storming with personal. I move off fast then with a percentage of the business profits. This keeps me free, on my own time, or I just do straight consulting on some other ventures. I need my life style open so I can pursue what I am doing. The alchemy at the moment holds my attention along with the immortal Nicolas Flamel."

Suddenly I realized I shared way too much about myself and it struck way too true. I normally could conceal things from most by compartmentalizing easily. With her though I seemed to sprinkle in a lot of truth, I began to wonder why? I reached for my chocolate seeing she was just staring at me now. I did share too much information. I casually looked down at my chocolate cup, I drank all of it without enjoying the taste, and I could be in another dimension with this moment. I began to see a portal of light opening up at the window of where we where dinning. Things were becoming strange on levels I was aware of, but normally did not see as active as this was.

"Edward, you are an independent, I assume wealthy business consultant, privileged life, on a journey of your alchemy interest.

Is that correct?" Why did she make my being financially well off seem to be a bad thing? I was born into a comfortable life with good connections. I had a very good educational degree too. Well actually two degrees, but I was very good with businesses creating a lot of financial success as the secondary aspect to the work. Why did she make it sound like being privileged did not come with hard work? Yes I had 'free time' to pursue my interests. Enlightenment was a heady endeavor as was immortality. The occult world was a door way to all of this along with having the time to explore this. She was throwing me into my shadow of my own personality while I was not sure I liked that. In process terms this was termed, 'my stuff' was coming up. This is what therapy or new age modalities addressed or a very dedicated Buddhist monk to call you on what you would deny or side step. The deer was not doing that directly, but there was no doubt in my mind at the moment, that our karma to cross paths was designed for other things. This again was dangerous. I had my path all lined up along with this time in Paris to pursue this. This plan had a plan B now to it. I had to smile at myself as this was not my plan consciously. I wondered how this would unfold. I looked over to see if the waiter could bring me another chocolate drink so maybe I could taste this one with all the flavors I loved in this delicious treat. I looked up and he nodded knowing I wanted one more. Our entrees would arrive soon.

"Edward, you drank that so fast."

"Yes, I noticed that too. I ordered another. Would you like more too?" Knowing full well she would not, she shook her head. I sat back as I felt she was about to drill into me further. I was ready. Our entrees were being presented. The salad overflowed while being delicate in layers of flowers added to the greens. I knew she would like that. I then saw her eyes light up at my fish with a look of the kitty wanting some. I smiled and nudged my plate over to her side of the linen covered table. Then she noticed the dessert that was placed in the center on the table. She looked at dessert as I had only one served.

"I can't eat a bite more. This is Mont Blanc? This is the Chocolate version, yes?"

"Yes, it is, they can box this to go? "

I smiled as I ordered this to go.

I could see I was going to be feeding her constantly, carrying her packages, opening up the doors, making sure she was safe and sleeping with her.

How did this fall into my hands?

We just had our first 'date'. I was keeping track.

She was enjoying my feeding her, showing her this world of the Louvre', we seemed destined to be on this journey.

**Now for the Louvre'**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

egyptian exhibit wing

We headed to the Eyptian hall as I felt us fall back into a rhythm of walking through the Louvre'. I was feeling us entering now through time lines of art, the hallways with tourists, some threads of magic. She seemed to keep looking forward as we moved past many gallieries I knew she would be interested in seeing. I wanted to take her to the Egyptian wing, said to be one of the finest next to London's and of course Giza.

"Why Egyptian wing first Edward?"

Finally she addressed the agenda I was guiding us along on.

"Well, it is said to be one of the best exhibits in all the world only rivaled by Engliand's. Have you been to Giza or the museum in London?"

"Nope, neither one, this is my first. As a child I was mesermized by the exhibtian on Egyptian artifacts in Chicago, at the Museum of Science and Industry. I stood there starring at the Egyptian sarcophagus in the lower section of the museum. I wandered off from my class on a field trip."

"So you were drawn to see Egypt? How old were you if I might ask?"

"I was eight years old, nearely nine."

"I see, well this I am sure will perk your interest then."

We stood at the hall entrance and all the energy began calling me. I spent hours in this wing on both floors. I wanted to see her aura change with however this would impact her. I no sooner thought that when I felt her body next to me rise in tension. She became very armored feeling with a stiffness to her gait. Something was putting her on edge. I wanted to give her space when we walked into this wing yet I drew in closer to protect her.

"Is this making you feel uncomfortable?

"Yes for some reason." We both stood there while I waited to figure out why she was feeling this way. I saw in front of us a portal gateway beginning to open maybe of time space, I was not sure what it was but it was a gateway of somekind. I had not seen this before. But by how she was reacting to all of this I pondered taking any steps at this time into some unknown realm.

"Maybe we should leave this for another vist? You seem on edge and I am not sure it would be wise to head this way. How do you feel on that?"

Her energy perked up almost saying to me in silent words, relief as I saw the deer was back standing there looking up at me with the vulnerability of new terrain she was not ready to jump into. All she did was sheepishly nod and move closer to my side. This surprised me but delighted me as well. I turned us to head to the main floor to open a door for her that might serve her curiosity well. I needed her conversation back. The deer was silent with short shallow breaths so no one noticed her fear. I loved the Egyptian wing of the Louvre as I felt she would also. Now I wondered why. I guided her through to the wing I felt might make her smile. We had plent of time to explore the Louvre together. She had mentioned Guerlaidt's Swan oil painting. I felt that would allow the deer to regain her footing in this reality. Little did I know this was going to open a door for us both.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind**

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 11**

**Leda and the Swan**

**Leonardo Da Vinci Leda and the Swan in London, the copy of his work.**

I felt her begin to soften again, feeling a light hearted-ness, and move with the museum with wonderment. I gave her space to freely walk along to let things draw her. I wanted to see what she liked. In the back of my mind my shadow self was coming forth. When I felt like that I would almost step back from all direct interaction while sliding into my shadow self to view the circumstances. It was so easy for me to gain that connection in myself. People would sense I shifted into a more detached aloof state while feeling my emotions withdrawing from them. The shadow in me was strong but it was my way of using my psychic abilities to see into people or the dark or the realms most do not see sitting next to this world of reality. I also felt like the hunter watching his prey when this feeling came over me to withdraw. The dark side of my nature was present then as I could see much more then I broad daylight. I felt at the moment connection to the art we were walking by as if each painting was a doorway into the past with the artist. It was like corridors of space and time. I often saw this being gifted as I was in the occult ways but when I walked with her, more opened up to me. I was now noticing every painting of high quality in the Louvre suddenly showing me its secrets. How fascinating I thought as she was my KEY.

They say the feminine in evry man is his exalted state. His muse she is, his intuitiion, and she was his beloved. It was romantised on what the female was but I could see having this experience my ability to see occultly increased instantly just being with her. More to ponder and think upon.

I looked over at my deer wondering how I was impacting her. She seemed child like happy at the moment and I felt relieved she was eagerly taking the Louvre in.

Each artist that interested her I could feel her amazement, her joy, her heart flutter. She looked at things differently than I did. I was raised around high quality art, museums, things of antiquity and of beuty. She was delving into the occult world I was on a serious path on. How did our worlds collide?

"Would you like a coffee or tea? There is a Starbuck's around the corner we could grab an espresso or whatever you want."

A big nod of her head almost as if I rescued her for a short libation of a coffee drink. I smiled and my hand found the small of her back to guide her now in the direction of espresso, American style of Starbuck's in the Louvre'.

Leda and the Swan by Jean Thierry (Lyon 1669- Lyon 1739) was in the Richelieu wing of the Louvre'. I looked over at her to see her foam espresso mustache' as I reached for my handkerchief from my pack pocket. She looked surprised as I kept us walking while handling her milk smile off her upper lip. She culd be so kitty like.

"You carry a pressed handkerchief? You are so old world in manners. English do that don't they still? "

I kept us walking on our mission while I smiled giving a look of not wanting to talk about that. I had ways, manners and habits that are of times of the past. I liked my English gentleman ways. It seemed to surprise her at times. I was not going to discuss that. I moved us in the wing that held the treasure to show her and began to show her the information on the artist Jean Thierry on this sculpture of Leda and the Swan. Highly enriched in a beautiful romantic style.

Her eyes got large, then she stood their not saying a word taking it all in. I knew she loved it.

**Leda, Queen of Sparta,**** was seduced by Jupiter in a form of a swan. Jean Thierry's Academy diploma piece in 1717 was an unusual one: although this type of subject had often been treated since the 16th century, tragic themes were generally preferred for admission to the Academy. The story of Leda corresponded to the light and libertine style that Thierry promulgated at the Spanish court of King Philip V.**

**The theme**

The god Jupiter fell in love with Leda, the mortal queen of Sparta. He came to her in the form of a swan, and seduced her while she was bathing in the river. This story is told by Ovid in his _Metamorphoses_ - an early 1st-century work recounting the transformations of gods and mortals into plants or animals, which was a primary source of artistic inspiration from the Renaissance onward. The painter Antoine Coypel, director of the Royal Academy of Painting and Sculpture, imposed this theme on the sculptor Thierry in 1714 for his diploma piece. The bas-reliefs which had previously been required for Academy admission were replaced in the 18th century by statuettes sculpted in the round. The majority of pieces had tragic, violent, themes, such as Guillaume I Coustou's _Hercules at the Stake_ (1704, in the Louvre), François Dumont's _Titan_ (1712, in the Louvre), René Charpentier's _Death of Meleager_(1713, in the Louvre), or Jean-Baptiste Lemoyne's _Death of Hippoytus_ (1715, in the Louvre). Thierry's _Leda_, on the other hand, comes from a rarer romantic mythology.

**Thierry's libertine style**

Leda was a recurrent motif in erotic art from the Italian Renaissance, treated by artists such as Da Vinci and Michelangelo. Thierry's approach to the theme has voluptuous elegance and grace. Leda's pose (sitting with one leg bent behind her, one arm across her body, and her head in profile) was inspired by the _Nymph with a Quiver_ and _Nymph with a Dove_ (in the Louvre) by Coustou's, Thierry's master at Versailles. In this work, however, the contrapposto is accentuated, and the attitude more lascivious. Leda's body is brought to life by the upward movement of the swan that envelops her with its wings, its webbed foot on her left thigh; she is turning to the swan, her right hand on its shoulder, her left caressing its neck. The protagonists are gazing into each other's eyes with obvious desire. The spiraling forms intertwine in a swirling shape that confers a multitude of viewpoints to the group. The sculptor played with textures too, using the ridges on the swan's feathers, Leda's braided hair, and the grooves on the plinth, to highlight the smooth sheen of the queen's body.

Thierry promulgated this light and libertine style at the Court of Spain where he stayed from 1721 to 1728, on the invitation of King Philip V, to work with René Frémin on the sculptures in the gardens of La Granja, near Segovia.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	12. Chapter 12

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**Chapter 12**

Before We Talked on Leda

Leda and the Swan by Gericault Theodore Gericault

We walked along and without question she trusted me enough to guide her to the treasue she was seeking. After all we did have some sychronisity going on and we had bedded together. I never allow anyone into my private living sanctum. Here I was smiling moving the deer into the wing of the Louvre after the first piece of the Leda and the Swan art I showed her. I knew she was taking it all in still.

The area that she wanted was the Gericault paintings which included his Leda and the Swan. A massive piece of art that I was sure mesmerized her when she first came her a few nights ago. The night we met.

My hand gently ran down her back to that spot where a man's fingers find that resting spot. Above her hip pelvis bone but below the ribs. I often thought about the myth on Adam's rib when someone like this intrigued me. Did Adam give Even is rib? Was Lillith his first female and wife? In the occult realms both females made total sense to me. My hand fit nicely in the perfect place on her female body. My hand went there like a magnet in fact. Touching her made me feel good while I would notice her aura spark flecks of gold or green. I smiled as it was a puzzle that I loved observing it play with this mere touch of my hand to her sweet form.

"Well, is this the wing you wanted to see?" Silence I was met with. I stood still to see how she would manuever this like a ski instructor watching his advanced student think how she would attack the slope. I had moments where I felt she was the college student and myself somewhat older and wiser her teacher. Of course, that was my intellectual arrogance too placing her in the student part to my being superior. I took in a breath for the games of my life and all the rules were changing rapidly now with her way she functioned. I was changing just being around her. One minute the deer, frozen in time and space, next the kitty with milk lapping up latte foam, then this unique young woman with deeply magical qualities into the occult realms. I waited for a word from her as I stood back to observe and be the shadow now.

"Yes, this is what I made a beeline for the night I came here as the storm was beginning with the weather. I was to meet my girl friend here. I came right to this painting. Gericalt's other work did not draw me. This one piece did. His other work is massive also. He had a rich life financially and could afford to do as he pleased and did so with his art work. The mental sensitivies he had shows in his other work. The battle scenes, the raft, Medusa, and Napoleon art, but this one piece is out of the way he normally worked."

She stood there taking the canvas in. Suddenly I saw how she took in a masterpiece and began to go in deeper to the meanings of it all. There is no doubt the girl had a gift and a knack on viewing into things. Subtle nature with quiet this takes and a keen eye for observing. She had the 'gift' for sure and no mistake as I observed her moving into the drama of this beautiful piece of art.

"Did you know he did not finish this piece. He outlined it, his other students it is said completed it. This is Renassaince Romantic art at its best. He did huge canvas paintings with complicated drama scenes giving intense emotions to the piece. This piece though, is the myth as you know about the Greek god Zeus coming down to ravish Helen of Troy's mother, Leda is who that signifies. She is in Raoture with the Swan, his beauty, his purity, the sexual message of a higher mate, he is all of that. He disguised himself as this beautiful mythical creature of Cygnus or the Swan. From this came thee Twins, the children of which one is mortal and one is immortal. The gods with the mortal creatures created this new mythical blending. Divine beings were born and from a large Swan egg she had to produce her divine children." She stood there examing every portion of this painting. I listened quietly

"You see, this one painting speaks of his romantic side. Most of his paintings were extentions of his own inner battles and the times of change he was in. He could afford however to do what he pleased as his family wealth enabled him to do so. His mental balance was not the best. Like with Van Gough, he was very mentally ill. His work Starry Night is a prime example of his intense mind struggles for his sanity. With Gericault, he dramatized his work in bigger then life canvas to get in all the vistas of battle with war. The struggle of people on a raft with huge emotional life death waves of water. All of it, is way too serious for me but it is his gifts and his art. This one piece I prefr and it moves me. This to me," she turned to face me as her back was now towards the painting. I looked at her animation as she kept speaking to me about this piece of Leda and the Swan. As she did her words were going soft as the sound was dimming down but I realized she was now part of the painting. I reached for her arm instincively so she would not fall into the portal I saw opening behind her into other realms. I was making sure she remained safely in this world with me in this realm. I tried to listen to the words she continued to speak, but only witnessed her lips moving. Nothing was audible. I then saw her image change into a beautiful creature of light. Swan like, magical, then gold and then a flash of light as it all was gone. I came out of the feeling and then heard her words speaking to me as if nothing was lost.

"See, I think he wanted love of this level in his life. He was on his own dark journey of his soul, his mental abilities teetered and he painted with enormous feelings. Artist put their feelings into all art. Same as a writer. I feel he is spectacular in this piece even if he did not finish it but his students did. Students will study with a master teacher or one of great gifts and ability. Often though they are mastring things themselves, apprenticing and it is just being around this kind of level of work that breeds and produces advancement in their own work and gifts. His students took his work to that level and the world has this master piece. This myth comes alive in Leda and the Swan."

Suddenly she stopped speaking and just looked at me. I took in a breath realizing we were just eye locked again upon each other.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I did not know what to say. Do I tell her she is the swan? Do I share what I saw? Do I tell her I do not want her to fall into the painting of the realm this could take her to? I took in a breath and smiled.

"Well, you were engaged in this art so intensely, I did not want to get in the way of your experience. I was taking it all in as I had not seen this art the way you view it. I see now with new eyes along with the Myth more clearly. It is Alchemical."

Her mouth dropped open as her jaw relaxed all speaking tension. "You get it! I absolutely saw that too. This is an Alchemical key most people do not get. Further this is a piece of occult information that aligns a person with the constellation this represents. Cygnus, the SWAN constellation in the North star region and Grand Cross of the Heavens. Now I need to figure out the ley lines as the Rose Line goes through this area and the Louvre strongly. This is a key to Love you know."

Now my mouth dropped open. She walked off from my hold too. She was into searching out something more. I obediantly followed her as now I was the student in awe of the revealation. How brilliant that connection was of the pieces of the puzzle. I began to think, why had I not noticed that before. I was going into the forest with the deer more deeply into new territory. I rather liked this surprise twist. I followed as I had no idea where this would now lead or rather take us. She was not phased by this but rather like on a trail of something to do with her mission of being in here with art around here.

"People think art is silent. It is not. People think it is purely subjective and that is true but it is much more then that. Did you know that art bypasses a portion of the brain that moves the person viewing the art past words. It is a pure download of a vision or visual message. It is from the soul of the artist, the time and location it was created, the energy around it all and the inspiration. Doesn't that just boggle the mind. Art in one picture is worth a thousand words." She turned to face me and I ran right into her full on.

"Ah, I did not expect you to stop walking."

"I can see that." She smiled and the gentleman in me came forth.

"Ok, why don't we go eat. Talk more about these theories you are sharing and take this all in. Are you hungry?"

"With you , I don't know why but I am famished again. I seem always hungry around you."

I smiled know why but was not going to mention it. The female always is aware of what she eats, her body size and being attractive. It is an unspoken thing we males see and they are aware we are always looking at their body form even if you look only into their eyes. I wanted to feed her as I could sense her hunger was due to how much energy she was burning through with this psychic space we were walking through. It burns more calories and she needed to eat often. My role was to feed my KEY well and be sure she was safe. I had know idea how this would all play out, but at the moment that did not matter.

"Well, it is Marly's then. Have you eaten there yet?"

She turned again from our walk to face me. "The night I landed and came to my hotel, the friend had set up for us, I dropped off my bags and came right to the Louvre to this painting of Leda and the Swan. The rest of it you all know, including being at your place." She turned after that statement of fact to remind me I was being elusive and she was direct. I realized she felt I was leaving blanks in our experiencing and meeting. I was used to my secrecy and privacy. I was not used to being this honest or creating an thread of on going time line truth. This was all new for me. I rather liked it and she spoke up to me just fine.

I reached forward to grab her hand with my now leading the way. I moved us through the crowds of tourist bobbing and weaving. Out of the Louvre we were heading to the spiral stair way. The glass pyramid was showing signs of the late day afternoon sun. A prism of light with rainbows danced off the geeometry of the pyramid. She seemed to bring rainsbows to my weather moods which I smiled about. Maybe it was that American 'can do anything adventure' she was a free spirit. Sunset was coming soon and I wanted her seated in Marly's facing the pyramid so she could see the light dance off the glass. I was thinking of triangles and geometry along with feeding her well. I liked being with her

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	13. Chapter 13

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

Chapter 13

Louvre, Marly's café for dinner

We walked along the inside open courtyard plaza of the Louvre as I lead the way to our destination. With her seemingly slightly behind me. I pulled out my cell with my free hand to see if our reservations were on hold. "Yes, we are a little late, oh good, I will ask my companion, Merci."

I closed my cell, sliding it back into my pocket while I kept moving us along. This was the perfect time of day to view the pre sunset time of light playing on the glass pyramid and I wanted her to see it all from the nice view at Marly's Café. I had a beautiful favorite table reserved for us sitting side by side.

"Are you ok?" I looked carefully over my shoulder to see why she was slightly behind me.

"I am fine. I am taking this all in. I also feel a little strange. Like I have time traveled or something."

I kept walking but heard everything. I felt different too as I know we touched into a lot of realms while we looked at key pieces of art that drew her. "Well hang in there, I want to get us quickly to the café so we can see this view at this time of day. I would like to take it slower, but reservations are hard to keep at this time of day. Everyone wants this café for exhausted tourists and locals all hang out here. I think you will like it, I hope so."

"I read about it, I noted it on my list of things to see too. Lead on, I am dragging some but keep me

That mentioned concerned me. She was going through something more then being tired and I did not want to see anything happen to her. I made it to the building with the entrance of Marly's Café with banners well marked. I slowed down as I felt her catch up then. I turned to see how she was as I began to ponder picking her up to carry her.

"I am fine, just need to sit down, that is all."

She was pale as a ghost. I was concerned now. I reached down to her with sliding my arm around her waist. "You look fatiqued. You are going to need water. You might be dehydrated." We were at the entrance desk being asked if we had reservations.

"Yes, I just called and spoke to you."

"Ah, sir, yes, would you like outside or evening inside? I can offer you either sir."

"Would you like the evening sunset view or be inside where it is quiet and warm?"

"Outside, the next time you bring me here I would like the inside part of the restaurant."

I turned quickly to smile, realizing she had plans to return here to the same place to dine again with speaking up stating her wishes. I liked that. American women were more outspoken then English females.

I nodded to the waiter, we were fine on the balacony as he began to guide us to our table. I pulled out her chair with relief I felt her sit down. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I surprised myself on doing that. She smiled.

"So, would you like milk to start? I can order you tea, wine, or a rich espresso with brown sugar."

"Milk, tea and warm milk too with honey on the side. I love tea milk with carmel or honey, thank you."

I smiled and placed our immediate order needs while I began to sense she was famoshed as I could feel her hunger. That was strange but this entire connection was strange. We both looked at the menu fare when timing was perfect. The easing sun was not refracting light off the prisim of the pyramid shooting rays outward. She was smiling as it turned this central plaza into awe of light dancing. The fountains around the pyramids seemed to accent the sounds of sunset giving a transition into the evening dusk. I loved this time of day. I could easily slide back into the shadows to just view humanity. She sat there spellbound taking it all in quietly. Then her hand reached for mine which caught me off guard. I saw gold flash from her aura spiking to my hand. She was warm now. Her milk tea warmed her up along with relaxing now from the Louvre'. I curled my hand gently around hers making her squirm some in her chair. She squeezed back without taking her eyes off the sunset dance of last sun stream rays. She was regaining her balance. I was enjoying it all. Her company was truly delightful to be with and I may add to interact with.

"So, you like the view? Amazing time of day pre sunset."

"Yes, I am enthralled by it all. I am starving but I cannot take my eyes off what I am seeing."

"So, tell me what are you seeing."

"The energy changes, spirit is coming forth, protector beings changing guard, people are leaving, the Louvre is going into her hush."

I did not expect that. She 'saw' too. She saw more then I realized. Why had she not seen me in the shadows at the café that night? I wanted to talk about the Leda and the Swan painting more. She knew a lot about the constellations around this myth. I wanted to talk about what she saw that drew her to come into the Louvre the first time and right to that painting. I wanted to ask her why she felt off at the Egyptian wing. I had a million questions going through my head and yet I wanted to just sit with her not and be present. Not off in my thoughts. I wanted to romance her too. This was very soon for me to feel that way about any female. So I quietly sat there waiting for a sign to speak. We sat holding hands.

I looked to the waiter and nodded. "My usual please, and fish for the lady. Yes the usual fare on everything. Merci,"

"You do like taking over. I wanted fish, but you seem to just either know what would suit me or you just order I guess, why?"

"Ah, I really don't know. I feel like I am to feed you, take care of you, protect you, and make sure you are fine." Suddenly I spoke more then I would ever about how I was feeling to someone I was just getting to know. I did not look at her but kept my eyes fixed on the plaza with the rest of the sunlight washing off the buildings. Gold now in shades of evening sunset moved across the outer tall buildings. It was like watching a symphony of light, sounds un heard of the spheres dancing, and the magic of dusk. I always felt a reverent feeling at this time of day. I waited for her to speak.

"Well, I am ok with it, but I keep wondering why it all seems to flow this way. You do not seem controlling but I feel as a gentleman you take the lead. I normally do all those things for myself, but I rather like this. I do feel you are taking great care of me. I am not used to this. I do like it though and I don't understand that." She did not look at me but merely shared her thoughts. What was strange was we both were questioning things and we both were allowing this. She seemed as puzzled but going with it as I was feeling the same way. I was doing things with her without thinking, like we were meant to be together, like a team¸couple, or a relationship partnership. This had moved into what I term stage two of relatioship. Establishing living rituals, exchange with knowing what the other wants, hand holding, and soft kisses. I was already doing those actions. I seemed to have jumped off the cliff. I smiled to myself as the gold in her aura intrigued me and I hovered waiting to see more of that.

We sat there watching. I did not let her hand go. I knew once dinner came, we would have to eat. It was a beautiful long perfect day together. I wanted to talk about the events but chose instead to wait till later. My plans changed. I never alter plans like this. I was going to enjoy supper with her, see if she opened up or if not, just have dinner. This was a moment in time, in memory, in space that allowed me to feel the heart of the matter. I would ask her tomorrow about taking her to her hotel to gather some of her clothing. I liked her wearing my things though. Dinner was being served as our hands reluctantly released our holds. Her hand fit nicely into mine. My hand curled around hers beautifully like art. I could see her begin to eat, she place one mouthful into her mouth making wonderful sounds. She placed her fork down as she leaned over into me.

"Thank you, I was starving. Around you everything seems to be heightened on how food tastes, how espresso smells, how foam lingers on my upper lip, how I see into art increases, how I feel at the moment, thank you." She kissed my check lightly and resumed eating her fish. I was struck with the reality I may be fallling in love with this girl. I just sat there. I was past danger and I was off the cliff, in fact I was heading to the moon now. I smiled while she ate.

My new experience at Marly's Café might be my best, it may be Love. I did not plan for that. I was definitely off the cliff now. I did not seem to care, just noticed the sign posts that said, fool falling while he lost his mind to a deer crossing a Paris boulevard in the rain one night. I began to sense the sounds of the spheres. She had a remarkable impact upon me. My path of Alchemy was taking me in a direction that was entirely new territory. Then she spoke without looking at me.

"You think too much."

I laughed, nodded, smiled, and reached for her hand. I then reached for my fork with my left hand to resume eathing my dinner. Somehow it all felt right. Sunset, the Louvre, being here with her.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	14. Chapter 14

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**Chapter 14**

After Dinner

We left the evening of Marly's and the Louvre walking quietly out of the plaza. Heading the the boulevard to cross over to the long line of café windows of late night dinners. I moved her over to the inside of the sidewalk while I remained on the curb side as a gentleman protects the lady he is escorting. My manners showed even more this evening. My feeling body was on alert while I felt she was relaxed after the café eating. I wanted to get us to my hotel quickly as something was hovering around our being together with nightfall. I was not sure why, but I felt this caution. I trusted that as going in and out of dimensional grids, Paris ley lines, and occult doorways gave you a keen sense of being wary. I felt this at the moment. I moved our walk back with more speed holding her hand securely. She complied as I spoke not a word. We turned the corner than I realized her clothing matter. I wanted her to collect some of her things so she would feel what she needed was in my place. I saw the garage coming up around the next side walk crossing so it was good to maybe head her on a drive her hotel.

We walked into the garage when she sounded up. "Are we going on a drive?"

"Yes, I honestly would feel better if you would move some of your things over to my suite. Do you think we can gather that for you now?" I wanted this to be her decision but show my conconcern and support.

"I think you are right. I am not feeling fully grounded in myself but I anchor with you as I am feeling somewhat vulnerable. Thank you."

I was relieved as I walked us up to my car, opening the door for her as I clicked my car locks open, I felt she was allowing me to protect her. I felt very good about that. She slide in and I almost leaned over her to put here seat belt on but held back while I paid attention to the boundaries of reality. I closed her door walking around the front of my sedan looking attentively to her. She had reached for her safety belt and was securing it. I got in and turned my car on, buckled up and suddenly felt a vision of light. I saw what would be termed a flash of bright light in the evening of the garage that seemed angelic. I heard her gasp next to me. "It is arch angel Michael. I had been feeling concern and some fear. I am so glad I am in your car with you. Michael only shows up like this to me when I am really needing extra protection. It will be ok. Please go to the Marriott Hotel and I can collect a few things. Thank you."

I spoke not a word, I felt the presence of this angel. I was not used to that. She came with angels. I was used to hiding and protecting myself in the shadows. I drove out of the garage, looking at evening traffic both ways, heading to her hotel.

Marriot Hotel, Paris

My sedan drove into the curb side to park at the hotel to see if she wanted me to go in with her. I was not sure since we did not discuss any of this at dinner. We did not discuss the artwork of the Louvre either. Nothing on my plans to do so had happened. I turned the engine off and turned to speak to her.

"Would you like me to go in with you, help you? Would you rather do this alone? Please tell me how I can aid you on this?"

"Well, I don't know. My friend left to head back to the States, the room is all mine paid for a few days, clearly I have no reason to stay here. It is void of her and our plans."

"Ok, then let me pull into their garage, park the car, meet you in the lobby? Would you be fine to go in, get your room card key, tell them you are checking out early too?"

She took in a deep breath, squared her shoulders, look me in the eyes and immediately went into what she had to share and say. "I did not expect this, honestly. Meeting you I knew I was going to meet someone, but now I feel lost, confused, alone, and something seems off?"

I held up a finger to her lips. "Enough said, I will have the garage attendant park my car and I am walking you in. Decided then, ok?" She nodded. I got out of my car and nodded to the attendant.

"Hi, she is a guest at the hotel, hang on."

"Hun, what room is that again?" The deer began to look puzzled but out of her mouth came her suite number. I was glad as it did seem like this was all very foreign but managed to get the room number. The deer was not looking well at the moment.

I redirected my attention to the parking attendant, toss him my keys nonchalantly. He caught them as I walked around my car to help the deer to her feet. I steadied her with a firm arm around her waist to walk us into the lobby. She seemed to settle into the nice space next to my body under my arm. She fit there like she belonged there. I moved us into the main lobby to the desk.

"Hi, she is checking out, dear, you want to handle this?"

"Ah, yes, hi, my friend left this morning due to family matter, my room is paid for a few more days. I am going to be with a friend. Can you credit my card on this?"

"Madamoselle, your room is complimentary from your friend. We can issue you a gift credit for a return stay? Would that be to your liking?"

"Ah, yes, that will be fine." He prepared her final statement, while created a gift certificate package. I began to wonder why it all felt so strange? I too was feeling uncomfortable. Normally in my alchemy work, I am very quiet, in my shadow, but with her, I had been far too present while showing my points of interest. I was beginning to 'stand out' it would seem in Paris now. I had to consciously pull in my energy field aura, ground us both more often, try to look like I beloned her maybe on a short holiday as a businessman meeting a new friend. Lovers meet in Paris all the time, so that goes aceepted and unnocticed. What we were doing though in the grid of Paris ley lines was activating interest possibly. Magic is felt but those that are magical. I smiled and reached over to help the deer.

Off we went to the elvators, then I looked at the floor for her number, hit it and off we went. I could feel she was stressed. I leaned over to hug her to let hr know she was safe. The elvator doors opened and then I felt a hit of energy that was forboding. The hair on the back of my neck went up. Something was seriously wrong.

I walked us to the room suite door, asked for the room card key, she slipped it to me, I slide it into the holder slot. I let the door open to see what was causing me to be wary. Her room was ran stacked. I felt her cringe next to me as I reached for the lights. It was turned upside down.

"Did you have anything of value in your luggage or the room?"

She turned to me with tears over flowing spilling down her face. She was numb. Not moving a foot further. I positioned her against the wall as I quickly moved through the suite, bathroom, closets. I turned to her.

"What is taken? What did you have that maybe someone wanted?"

"My crystals were on the bed stand and my friend would not have taken them. I do not see my extra protection necklaces. My clothing is ripped apart. I keep orgonite in the hem and crystals. All my things of a personal nature has been tampered with. Someone knows my energy now, my protection frequencies and my personal dna probably."

I turned to her as this suddenly made total sense to me. She was no foolish young woman. A sensitive for sure and traveling with her own methods of protection pieces that for some reason someone wanted when her friend was out of the hotel. I began to think about this as a very bad sign. She was being watched or observed if someone wanted these types of things. She used that for protection, grounding and cloaking herself. We had to talk about this, but first we needed to close off this mess.

"Do you want to report this?"

"NO, oh no, they would laugh probably saying someone was looking for my valuables. Crystals, things taken they would laugh at. I mean look at this, they tore my clothing open, my protection vest is a shambles, my goose down for hiking shredded and my entire peace of mind now is like the Twilight Zone on what this all can mean."

"Well let's get this all into your luggage, we can get rid of everything then."

"My luggage too? I don't have any luggage to travel with."

"It's ok, I will get you new luggage. We need to get out of here fast. I will get you clothes, is there something you might like or want to take with you?:"

Her fingers reached for her lingere. She began to clutch it to her heart. She picked up a pair of shoes, one dangled from her hand as she clung to the lingere with her other hand. She walked into the bathroom. "My tooth brush, hair brush, my personal toiletries are all GONE."

I grabbed a few items that looked salvagable. I saw a Paris shopping bag, put some of her shoes into it, a few teddies, and t- shirt and hair clips. I walked into the bathroom seeing how she was holding up.

"Why?"

"Come on, help me stuff the mess into your luggage, we will talk later."

I handed her the Paris, shopping bag her room mate friend had left. She obliged me and put in the two items she was holding. I handed the bag back to her as I moved into the bedroom to quickly pick up things. She began aiding me as in short time we had it all into her one piece of luggage.

"Did you have a lap top?"

"Yes, but I was smart, I checked it into the hotel safe with my pearls of my mother's and my passport."

I smiled, "Smart girl." I liked she protected her valuables that way. The magical stuff we could replace, I was concerned on her dna they grabbed with her energy signature. I would have to think about that. I opened the door, so she could leave this mess. She quickly moved with what was happening with no questions asked.

Elevator doors opened, we entered, I grabbed her Paris bag with her personal belongings, placed it on top of the luggage I had with handle to pull it on the wheels in my free hand now. It would appear she was merely checking out. Lobby door opened, we made a staight walk to the main doors to the concierge'. She asked for the things in the safe that was hers, handed the room card key and waited for the form she had to sign before they would gather her personal items. They were very efficient here, within minutes her things were presented to her. She looked at her lap top, pearls, passport, smiled and said Merci. We turned to walk out of the hotel with her luggage and now these extra items she carried. We headed to the car attendants, I waved with a nice tip in my hand, shouting out in French the room number. He nodded and was off to get my sedan.

"Stay here, I do not want you to worry." I walked over to the attendants standing there. I pulled out some money, I wanted to see if they could tell me anything. One nodded as we walked to the side, I handed him the cash as he began to fill me in on what I hoped would connect this mess to a trail I could follow up on. I nodded and came right back to her keeping my eyes on her while I talked to the extra attendant. My car pulled up, door opened for her as she got in, trunk popped open, I put her bag in, her Paris, shopping bag too and closed it.

I walked around the car, got in, put my seat belt on. Checked her safety belt then drove off calmly. I was sure this would have a trail to follow and now the excitement would begin. Who ever did this, noted she was now with me. I smiled, I liked the shadows, but this was going to get interesting. As I drove into the flow of Paris traffic, I reached for my cell.

"Yes, I do have something that needs to be burned fully. Can I drop it off? You handle it? Yes, not a trace leave. I will leave your fee at the drop off. Merci."

I knew she wanted to ask me questions but also sensed she would not say a word. We drove on in silence to the place I would take her luggage to minus the Paris shopping bag. No questions asked, all evidence to be destroyed. Fire did that with my France connection doing this also no questions asked.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	15. Chapter 15

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**Chapter 15**

**My Hotel Suite'**

My car drove into the hotel underground parking without either of us saying a work after we left her hotel. I did not even look over at her for I knew she was sitting there pondering all of this. I also did not want to see her frightened till we could speak about this back at my suite'. I knew the deer was with me in the car so I stayed calm, focused on what I had to do which was to get her home with me. My car rolled into the designated parking place as I put the car into park and turned off the engine. Then I felt looking at her now might be the right moment to see how she was.

"Are you ok? Breathing again or not?"

"I am fine, I can't believe I lost all my things and my luggage too."

She did not even look at me. She kept her focus looking straight ahead out the car windshield.

"Well, I can buy you another piece of luggage. It is good your lap top was safe, your passport, and jewelry that you put in the hotel safe. You did manage to get a pair of shoes and some lingerie', we can get you a new toothbrush, and a few essentials." I hoped that would lighten her frame of mind. She just sat there starring out into nowhere.

I got out of the car, walked around the front watching for signs of breakdown or tears. She just sat there like a ton of bricks had hit here. I opened the passenger side of the car to give her my hand to leave the statuesque state of sitting there. She obliged me with her hand. Then it all broke loose. She was not only upset but very mad.

"Why in the world would someone want to ransack my room, personal belongings, trash my things?'

I reached up to kiss her to quiet her, grabbed her around her waist and picked her up to carry her out of the garage. Quieting her was my plan and distracting her. The garage could see us with the cameras; hear us too, so this had to be like a lover's discussion. I wanted the drama show to look right to whoever might be seeing this later. She did not fight me while kissing me back. I had her attention now as I carried her to the elevator. I liked my strategy.

Into the elevator we went as a unit of one lover embracing another. She reached for the floor button as I kept one eye on what she was doing. She hit our floor as I held her in closer kissing her longer. This was working well. I felt warm all over as I felt our hearts beating faster. I smiled holding her kissing more.

Her free hand slipped into my trouser's pocket searching for the room card key, elevator door opened and I carried her to the suite entrance. I grabbed the card from her hand as we remained kissing, sliding it through the slot, it opened. In we went, kicking the door gently closed with my foot as I balanced her in my arms. I walked us over to the couch to sit her down there.

"Thank you. Garage cameras did not need to see you upset. I must admit that my strategy was perfect." I smiled heading to the kitchen to get her something to drink. I could hear her mood shift as she spoke out.

"Well, you caught me by surprise. I am still upset, but that was good idea to make it all look like a lover's moment."

I returned with orange juice for her with a glass of water also. I reached to hand it to her as she pondered my taking care of her. I knew her independence was going to speak up now.

"Look, you are taking care of me way too much. I can get myself something to drink. I must admit though, that I was very upset, still confused, then you dropped off my trashed things with my luggage to be burned or what? Why?"

I sat down next to her, took in a deep breath to clear my head and not alarm her. "Well, when I saw the state of your room, clearly someone had planned to find something there. Something very major is happening. I know the fact your friend and roommate was called back to the states, might be part of the play going on. Maybe not, but something is not good. You may have been watched all along. Honestly it is good we met, your being with a man is helping you to be safe. By having your female friend out of the picture now also that protects her too. Whatever this is about, someone was looking for something major that could have been hidden in your luggage or clothing. Do you have any ideas what someone would be looking for?"

As she drank her juice, I could see the wheels turning. I did not no more than what we both saw. I did ask the staff there to fill in a few blanks which that information I turned over to my Paris contact when I dropped off her luggage for burning it. I wanted all her DNA gone, any signs of this ran sack and I wanted whoever might be watching to know I had my own ways of dealing with this. She was safe with me and I had connections looking into this.

"Now, what kind of luggage would you like?" She looked at me with her eyebrows going up. "You need clothes too. I think we need to go shopping in Paris tomorrow." She took another sip of her juice then spoke.

"I thought you had to meet with Jaqueline?"

"Yes, I do in the afternoon. We have morning to shop, I can drop you off back here, go handle that matter, then take us out for a late mid day lunch or nice hearly dinner."

Her eyebrows went up again. "Well, I don't really need much for clothing but I am a shoe hound. I managed one good pair of shoes to save though."

My smile broadened. "Well I like the shoes you smuggled into the Paris shopping bag, the lingere' too. I feel though you need a few more things then levi's and a shirt." I phrase as a question hoping she would take the bait. She did.

"Ah, well nothing too expensive, honestly I can buy my own things, Paris is expensive."

"Shoes, huh, you are into shoes? I am a man that loves shoes on a woman. Lingere too."

"Well, then we will see what I can find, not too much, I will buy my own things, but I do love shoes."

I smiled planning to pay for the shopping trip. She had no idea how much I was into shoes on a woman's foot. I loved good shoes with details and lovely touches. I rather had a fetish for shoes. This planned our am well as I could see the stress of the hotel had tired her out. Her aura was quiet, soft greens with pinks. She needed to rest. The juice would restore her blood sugar and a shower would remove the rest of her stress so she would sleep well tonight. She seemed to comply with how this changed fairly easily. I reached forward to her to carry her to the bathroom. Juice in her hand, I set her down there, opened the shower door, put out her terry cloth robe and kissed her lightly. "You shower, restore your equilibrium, I am going to order dinner. Do you want something light or?"

"Honestly, I am fine. Nothing to eat, just tired." I nodded as I was not hungry either. I would let her have the bathroom, undress and get into bed myself. I had Jacqueline to deal with that drama mid day, but a nice morning with her to shop. I would see if my contacts came up with leads on this. I opened up my lap top, looked for luggage sites, found Hartmann might be to her liking. I book marked a few pages, she could decide and I would have it delivered her. Nothing lost, new luggage, some new clothing, shoes, and she would feel fine. Looks like her moving in was going to happen one way or another anyway. I was pleased I was listening to my intuition on this earlier. I just did not need to rush her or make it matter of fact. It seemed this was how it was to be. I slide under the duvet covers, grabbed my wine glass, tasted the flavor, smiled and continued to browse on line for a few more surprises for her. She was not expecting me to spend my money on her, she was not taking advantage of this or doing anything that would be considered assertive. I did have to watch on not taking over this nuturing role but I felt so protective of her. She was clear on her independence. I liked that and heard the shower finish in the other room. The door opened, she was refreshed dressed in the huge terry cloth robe. I smiled and pulled back the duvet covers so she could slide in too now.

"So, I take it you found some luggage choices? I guess expensive good leather?"

"Yes, I like nice things. English you know like details with good construction design."

"Well, you can afford this I am sure. I am slightly uncomfortable, but I really do appreciate this. Thank you."

I smiled with a remark about to roll off my tongue. "Well, you can pay me for this by, hmm, let me think." She knew were my mind was heading.

"Right, well let's see, I think we might discuss that later. I am going to sleep now." She had a huge cheshire cat grin on her face. I knew she was teasing me back and as it should be. I did not expect sexual intimacy for giving her a gift. I leaned forward to give her a kiss good night and make that clear.

"I would never ask for that kind of favor ever of you. I am teasing."

"I know, but that would get you nowhere you know." I nodded so she knew I knew and that I respected her. What was occurring between us was a series of natural events unfolding, even if the woman that read her aura told her about me. I had feelings for her already. I sensed she was holding her feelings in check till things moved along in a way that made more sense for this. I rolled over to kiss her again, then turned out the light. I left my lap top open as I was going to explore on the internet a little while longer. She snuggled in and I knew she was down for the night. I liked having her next to me.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	16. Chapter 16

****Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

Chapter 17

Meeting my Contact

I hurried out of my suite. I had dressed so fast I did not realize I grabbed a business coat rather then a sports one. As I headed down to the lobby, I hit my cell to let my contact know I was coming. It was walking distance but around the back side of where I was. My source got my text and we were about to meet. I could do everything I needed off my cell. I wanted some answers so I knew how to navigate this surprise that clearly was a sign that my guest was being stalked and maybe attempts to take her. I was not feeling good on any of it at the moment.

The café awning was in eye shot now, a local spot only those living in Paris would go to. Small, newspapers, meeting place with a feeling of cloak and dagger. I knew my contact was already inside. I opened the door to the café and saw her. She ordered me a coffee that was steaming hot waiting for me. "Nice, thank you."

"Well welcome, but you are paying for this."

She got to business and I smiled and agreed. "Money now or later?"

"Discrete or they will think you are an escort companion." She broke up laughing. She was gorgeous, well informed on the underground of Paris, the occult game of this region, and most of all the games of the politcal rich that played the global game. Paris was a hub for meetings for this while I kept tabs on it due to my family position and wealth, but I was not playing that game. I was leaving it all through the Alchemy path I was on to get out of that world into this other world. She was a broker between worlds. In reality many played this game of keeping the wealthy, intelligent, well educated, with the right bloodline DNA and political groups in the matrix web here. Preventing them from Ascending, or leaving the snare of the light grid. My entire purpose was to move on my path, out of my family political games, and into this new venue of now not being trapped here. Occult pathway was the only way. I was a man with a mission till my guest showed up. But since she did, this GOLD ray that sparked in her aura was something I was meant to see. I had to put that out of my mind so I could gain information now from my contact about my guest.

"So, what information."

"It's going to cost you and be very expensive."

"Well, of course. That is not a problem as you know. Swiss money again?"

"Yes to my account. Here is my phone to set your payment now, Merci'"

"Hold on, how much? I need the information first, set it up and I will CLICK send when I see the value in it and of course plus the coffee."

She smiled and knew I was good for it and my sense of English humor was showing. I was a good business person and she knew it. I waited to hear and she cleared her throat and quietly spoke.

"She is being hunted and tracked. Get rid of everything she has they might have touched. We destroyed all her DNA on her things. She is a KEY. She has a DNA that activates something about the GOLD consciousness, or GOLD metal, or Gold energy, am not sure but she is a treasure and even she does not know it. It activates by her proximity to the Lock for the Gate."

"I figured that out already. I am the Lock right?" She nodded. "So, she and I are a team, a unit of occult mystery to do something and maybe we both get out of this stuff and matrix grid if we pass our tests?" She nodded. I had all the information I needed. I figured that now made sense. I looked over to her cell to see what figure she put in for this. I had to drop off now the lap top, the shoes and lingere she kept to be destroyed too now. Evrything had to go on that I was clear. Wipe her DNA clear and any thing they could have put a link to her for following her. We had some interesting work to do and it was all to be kept secret. I looked at the cell screen to see the fee again. My mind wanted to say ouch, but I smiled. Money I had plenty of, but this was expensive. I countered her with an adjusted fee, she nodded and agreed. I had to negotiate so I felt I handled that in my own way. I clicked send and transferred the sum to her account in a second. That was done. "Now, a few things more to get to you to wipe clear from her DNA.' I will drop that off here in one hour? Will that work?" She nodded and we were done.

I got up heading out fast back to my hotel suite. I had Jacqueline to deal with today too. My life was filled with borderline drama at the moment. Not to mention feelings of love, and a partnership of a Gold Key and a Lock. I was just going to jump off this grid while the world and global games played out the next few years and now I had a puzzle to solve before I could jump. Not what I expected.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	17. Chapter 17

****Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

Chapter 17

Meeting my Contact

I hurried out of my suite. I had dressed so fast I did not realize I grabbed a business coat rather then a sports one. As I headed down to the lobby, I hit my cell to let my contact know I was coming. It was walking distance but around the back side of where I was. My source got my text and we were about to meet. I could do everything I needed off my cell. I wanted some answers so I knew how to navigate this surprise that clearly was a sign that my guest was being stalked and maybe attempts to take her. I was not feeling good on any of it at the moment.

The café awning was in eye shot now, a local spot only those living in Paris would go to. Small, newspapers, meeting place with a feeling of cloak and dagger. I knew my contact was already inside. I opened the door to the café and saw her. She ordered me a coffee that was steaming hot waiting for me. "Nice, thank you."

"Well welcome, but you are paying for this."

She got to business and I smiled and agreed. "Money now or later?"

"Discrete or they will think you are an escort companion." She broke up laughing. She was gorgeous, well informed on the underground of Paris, the occult game of this region, and most of all the games of the politcal rich that played the global game. Paris was a hub for meetings for this while I kept tabs on it due to my family position and wealth, but I was not playing that game. I was leaving it all through the Alchemy path I was on to get out of that world into this other world. She was a broker between worlds. In reality many played this game of keeping the wealthy, intelligent, well educated, with the right bloodline DNA and political groups in the matrix web here. Preventing them from Ascending, or leaving the snare of the light grid. My entire purpose was to move on my path, out of my family political games, and into this new venue of now not being trapped here. Occult pathway was the only way. I was a man with a mission till my guest showed up. But since she did, this GOLD ray that sparked in her aura was something I was meant to see. I had to put that out of my mind so I could gain information now from my contact about my guest.

"So, what information."

"It's going to cost you and be very expensive."

"Well, of course. That is not a problem as you know. Swiss money again?"

"Yes to my account. Here is my phone to set your payment now, Merci'"

"Hold on, how much? I need the information first, set it up and I will CLICK send when I see the value in it and of course plus the coffee."

She smiled and knew I was good for it and my sense of English humor was showing. I was a good business person and she knew it. I waited to hear and she cleared her throat and quietly spoke.

"She is being hunted and tracked. Get rid of everything she has they might have touched. We destroyed all her DNA on her things. She is a KEY. She has a DNA that activates something about the GOLD consciousness, or GOLD metal, or Gold energy, am not sure but she is a treasure and even she does not know it. It activates by her proximity to the Lock for the Gate."

"I figured that out already. I am the Lock right?" She nodded. "So, she and I are a team, a unit of occult mystery to do something and maybe we both get out of this stuff and matrix grid if we pass our tests?" She nodded. I had all the information I needed. I figured that now made sense. I looked over to her cell to see what figure she put in for this. I had to drop off now the lap top, the shoes and lingere she kept to be destroyed too now. Evrything had to go on that I was clear. Wipe her DNA clear and any thing they could have put a link to her for following her. We had some interesting work to do and it was all to be kept secret. I looked at the cell screen to see the fee again. My mind wanted to say ouch, but I smiled. Money I had plenty of, but this was expensive. I countered her with an adjusted fee, she nodded and agreed. I had to negotiate so I felt I handled that in my own way. I clicked send and transferred the sum to her account in a second. That was done. "Now, a few things more to get to you to wipe clear from her DNA.' I will drop that off here in one hour? Will that work?" She nodded and we were done.

I got up heading out fast back to my hotel suite. I had Jacqueline to deal with today too. My life was filled with borderline drama at the moment. Not to mention feelings of love, and a partnership of a Gold Key and a Lock. I was just going to jump off this grid while the world and global games played out the next few years and now I had a puzzle to solve before I could jump. Not what I expected.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	18. Chapter 18

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**Chapter 18**

Back To My Suite

The elevator seened to be moving slowly up to my floor. I was anxious to see her now too. Doors opened and I was about to hit the button again. Something was off. I looked both ways in the hall, slowly left the elevator, then slide the room key in the door. She was sitting there crossed leg yoga style, in the terry robe, wearing her teal blue green high heels and looking right at the door as I walked in. She was waiting for me and clearly tuned into me about to enter.

"You seem like you were expecting me at this very moment." I calmly closed the door, I heard her stand up, walk to me. I turned to see her smiling. I reached to hug her with a light kiss. "I know I must get rid of everything now. I know someone or something is following me. right?"

"Yes, and I like those green shoes. I am really liking those shoes too."

She smiled, smiled, and she put her arms around my neck. I picked her up to carry her to the couch. The shoes I really did like a lot. She seemed up to speed now and integrated the changes to her life from last night. I was relieved she was adjusting quickly. We clearly were tuned in on a psychic level that our wavelengths were matching. Her color was back too. I was ready now to talk to her.

"Ok, let's go grab food or shop first? Did you order your new expensive luggage and the lap top you want?"

"Well, I got Hartmann luggage, English looking, I am sure you will appreciate the conservative image of it. Got the Cloud Apple, I wanted one and no you are not my sugar daddy. You are too young to be that."

The girl figured it out fast, I liked that. The conservative luggage suited me, and yes my English good taste liked good construction, understated expensive things, and it traveled well. She needed the light weight Apple, and the new Cell I '5' Phone. I looked down her legs to the nice green heels knowing they had to go. I slipped one off her foot and began to open up the wedge soul to see if there was a tractor piece in it. Sure enough, one was there. No wonder they left a few key things of hers. Her face was in shock. I calmly slide it back in. I smiled, got up, gathered the other shoe, grabbed her lap top silently, her lingere, and her old cell phone. She nodded. I smiled, "Be right back."

Off I went to meet my contact and finish off the rest of this stuff. Texting on the way and she affirmed. She apparantly waited. I arrived, glad she waited, handed her the Paris green shopping tourist bag, gave her a hug so it seemed like a gift to a friend. She smiled at that ploy, played along, nodded and thanked me. I leaned forward, "Nice touch, bye."

By the time I got back, I realized we needed to shop for clothing first. I began to laugh. Excitement aside, I was a man that loved watching a woman shop and most of all try on shoes. I had a thing for shoes, gosh I had a thing for shoes. She was dressed in another shirt of mine, a good expensive tie of mine used as a belt around her waist, the shoes she had on when we met, might be clear of being 'tagged' and levi's. She was ready to go. I wanted to shop her and see her enjoy a few moments together. Out the door we went as my arm found its way around her waist again. She was warm, felt better to me and I felt protectively calm now. Handled a lot with one full sweep of all her previous belongings. Paris was humming already as we walked to the shopping area but I hailed a cab, we got in and off to Rue street. She would love this. My credit cards were ready.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	19. Chapter 19

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

Chapter 19 A

Shopping Fun

Paris is high fashion and a shoppers paradise. Women loved the store windows here designed like art displays. Paris held beautiful things, lingere could not compare to any other country and shoes the best. Between that was laced silk scarves, haute design clothing, campy fun expensive things, levis that fit like a glove and of course dotted along the way perfumeries and chocolate parlors. I was set to offer it all to her this morning and build our relatioship and dress her out with what pleased her. I knew she would agrue on her independent nature to buy for herself. I felt she would not put up too much of a fight when the staggering prices on the tags began to be seen. The really good things had no prices assuming the purchaser could afford anything. You got the price when you paid of course as your bill rang up. I liked how discrete all the money was dealt with in Paris. Since I did come from great wealth, made good money on my own business, and had funds available at my fingertips, this was a walk in the park I was familiar with. This I assumed was all new for her. I would handle that.

First place the cab ride took us to gave her an instant over view of what I was introducing her to. She looked back at me. "This is high fashion and I don't need that. Look we just need some levi's, shoes, a purse, lingere and blouses. Not a new wardrobe from Paris."

"Hmm, I see, well I was planning on taking you out for dinner, then the Louvre we have to go back to frequently, then there is Nicholas Flamel's, then the flower mart, and another Museum too. I have a lot to take you to."

I could see her resistances waning, the deer almost began to appear, she took in a deep breath and took a step then out of the cab reaching for my hand. "Ok then, but let's keep it simple. Don't ruin me, I am real basic American stock. I need to keep my feet on the ground." I smiled, she trusted me and I new my way around ladies apparel.

"Ok, I build from shoes first. Show me what you got."

My eyebrows went up. She was a female after my own heart. Shoes first and she knew what she wanted clearly. I smiled and placed my hand on the small of her back moving her into the inside part of the sidewalk to walk her in the direction I thought would be the area of shoes for her to start shopping with. Within half a block, I felt her eyes send a message through her body tell me the girl was on focus now for shopping. Women change when they begin to consider wardrobe. They become like the goddess Diana huntress through the forest seeking a target. She was hunting now, I loved it. It actually 'turned me on'.

She looked through the display window at our first stop, turned and headed right to the entrance. She wasted no time, I barely got to the door first to open it for her to walk in. She went right for the green heels, I smiled again, the cost was expensive even by my standards. I loved what she was fingering. I nodded and the sales person sized her up to note her shoe size.

"Mademoiselle size 7 American?"

"Yes, Merci."

I took a customer male role which meant I took a seat to watch her enjoy herself. I loved the green shoes. One pair this morning trashed and now something even nicer to consider. I was delighted.

"Well, they are not practical." She looked at me and simply smiled and I said, "Get them." She smiled as I saw her eyes scan the next pair, which I knew would be more of a day to day walking shoe. She managed to find three more pairs of shoes which included the really sexy black pumps I had my eye on for her for nice dinner at the Eiffel Tower I had in mind for us.

"Wrap them all up, here is my card." She breathed in a sign, but did not fight me. I smiled more.

Off to the next spot I had in mind. Silk unddies and teddies. Soon as I guided her into the next shop, I felt her energy soar and spikes of gold return to her aura. I was glad, I hoped she was going to like this place.

"So, I take it you really like lingere'?"

"Well, yes I do, but it is on your body, so silk would feel good, or cotton, but whatever you like, I am buying." I stepped back to let her go find what suited her as I smiled on.

She collected treasures. Pinks, pale blue, mint green, then the white and taupe but when she got to the hot pink, then bright cheery red, and finally the black my smile got bigger yet. I nodded yet to it all. She got a few tank tops, and teddies both for casual wear or layering. Practical but sensual and understated. She was darling to watch as my mood went up too. Out came the credit card with tissue paper wrapping all the goodies into the special Paris bag of this name brand shop. I grabbed the bag and now was carrying two bundles.

Next were trousers, levi's, casual coat or a few jackets. One leather jacket for weather would be intelligent and for travel. She went right to work also gathering a very nice array of basic navy, taupe tweed, tan, and rich black. She also went for the nice chocolate brown leather jacket I spied when we walked in. Our taste was close but hers was completely American girl all the way. She then saw the trousers, dress silk black pants would work for special dinning with those sexy sling back pumps and silk teddy layered. My mind was dressing her and undressing her which made me smile. Then she saw the custom levi's which had to be ordered. She shook her head going for what she could get off the rack to go. This seemed smart. We had to keep moving along. Again my card found the payment with more bags that I gladly carried. Now, for one more stop to complete this.

"Dresses, skirts and some blouses might pull it all together?"

"I thought you would never ask." We walked around the corner to what I knew she would love instantly. Simple dresses, clingy, understated, extremely well designed and expensive. I hit the Mother Lode for her interest and she took to this shop like a duck to water. I was happy she liked the shop immediately. She was quick on her decisions, and she knew what she liked. Most of all what went on her body just fit, worked, and I could see how she put her style together. She was comfortable in her skin, and very feminine. I liked what I saw as she began to look at me as the sales attendent began gathering

We entered the world of the chocolate palor with treats intoxicating her instantly. I loved this shop with the liquid chocolate to go. I nodded pointing to my favorites while she found what she wanted. I juggled the bags, opened the door, she carried the chocolate treats, then we got curb side to hail a cab.

My cell went off so after we got into the cab I took a look. It was Jaqueline and she was pushing the agreement boundaries so I did not respond. Let her freak out and not have my reaction. Within ten minutes our chatting was rewarded with arriving back to my hotel Up we went to my suite, I wanted her to unpack, sort out her goodies, loved the new green shoes, change her clothes so we could go out for lunch. I knew exactly where I wanted to take her. Behind the Clock tower for an unusual treat and chat at another museum . I could meet Jacqueline at the park café at the Louvre after and I was in no hurry but wanted to resolve that. I texted her to affirm 2:30 pm at the park. She texted back saying she thought 3 pm and at a café close to the Louvre but not in the park. I responded we can cancel this fully. She texted back 'ok'. We kept with 2:30 pm but the other café was outside the park area and was easier for me to get to

I walked back into the bedroom with chocolate in hand, she was in new lingere, levi's, silk teddy, and the green shoes. She turned to me reaching for the chocolate saying, "Ready to go, how do I look?"

"Great, better then great, beautiful and hot." Somehow the 'hot' mention slipped out of my mouth. I would never be that open but I felt she looked 'hot' and the green heels were amazing.

Out we went for lunch and to chat.

**Paris Le-cafe-Campana-au-Musee-d-Orsay**

**Chapter 19 B**

Late lunch the Clock Café Museum

She loved it. I walked us in to the café, hidden behind the huge public clock on the outside, inside it was like something out of a movie or fantasy. She turned to me, "Clockwork Orange?"

I smiled and we went to a table to have lunch. She looked great, fresh clothing, those shoes were amazing. I handed her the menu while I watched see her take in this bright orange warm space of this intereseting up beat eating place. This was a perfect spot to feel out of the noise of Paris, into a womb shell container space with an industrial artsy high ceiling and look. We ordered lunch, tea, and I reached for her hand. She smiled. It was our moment to slow down and catch our breath.

"You like this?"

"Yes, indeed, very contemporary with a bright feeling, happy too. I love the feeling of being inside the clock or behind it. Wheels within wheels, with open space and a safe feeling here."

"Good, I hoped you would feel this way and get the same sense of this place I do. There is a dimensional doorway here too if you sense it?"

Her eyes opened, ears heard me clearly, and her head began craning in various directions to figure that out. She was astutue and she had her scanning senses on. Her aura changed colors into a green with flashes of orange, matching the green of her shoes. I began to wonder about that a lot. I loved her shoes. I had a thing for nice shoes on a woman. It distracted me some so I moved my thoughts back to our chat now to see if we could ground our past day with relaxing on it all now. I felt I had my feelers out that now was a good moment to share.

"So, do you feel better now?"

"Yes, so what is going on? All my things are burned so my DNA is off it, right?" I nodded allowing her to lead the conversation to see how she was handling all the change of events. We were together for a reason. "It is scary too. I never had anyone do something like this. I feel this is a life changing moment in many ways. I am still clear I was to meet you."

She was analyzing it well, she was piecing her puzzle together. I was going to see where she moved with it for I had missing pieces myself. Her aura in the café was a lovely green, shades of hot orange, warmly her heart was open to me and I felt we were connecting.

"I think there is a reason for all of this. Altough I appreciate your male protection, buying me new things, handling that mess at the hotel with my stuff trashed, I think maybe we need to get some outside professional help and input on this. I clearly can see you have some hidden connections on cleaning up trails to me, which I am not even going to ask you about. You have methods for some reason and that's ok by me. I want us to see an oracle'."

My eyes opened wide and I set my tea cup down from the sip I had just taken.

"An oracle? Why that? I am curious."

"Well, do you know someone?"

"Maybe, but why an oracle'?"

"Well, we need some psychic input on this. I feel guidance may give us an overview. It is to better understand what is interferring or trying to to upset something. I have no idea what this is all about. I only know I was to meet you and this dream I had on the gold ring, you had come into the dream after we slept together too."

"I agree, pieces of a puzzle." I smiled and kept my own thoughts to myself. Our lunch came, so that was perfect to let her kept talking on this. She was feeling better. I had to think about a psychic reading but I did know a few to touch in with on that. I assumed she wanted to see an oracle together. This meant I had to be 'read' too, on that I had to think. I was very private and I felt myself sliding into my shadow. She talked on through lunch while I thought. I checked my watch to be sure I could get her out of here and I could go meet Jacqueline. The other option for her was to explore this museum. Somehow I knew she would opt for that plan. I wanted her safe, back at my hotel suite, but I knew she would want to look through this museum. I could not feel I needed a body guard to back my watching her up. This was safe, I felt after lunch she could decide.

"I see you are taking this all in?" I nodded. "Well, it must be near time for you to dash off for that meet up?" I nodded again. "Can I stay here and stay out of trouble by exploring this museum?" I nodded.

"I was hoping you would suggest that or return to the hotel suite."

"Well, you can't keep me in a cage, I will be fine here, ok?"

I nodded. "Dinner tonight, Café Ruc? There is a beautiful Renoir groupings of art here in the museum though."

"I know, I have my tour book with me, circled the museums underlining the artists. I will be fine, you worry it seems."

"We could do dinner at Restaurant D' Orsay here if not Café Ruc? I was saving that for another night on the town for us though." She smiled looking puzzled. She nodded.

"Well, this Clock work Orange has been interesting feeling myself inside a clock. What does the other restaurant look like?"

"Elegant, all Paris, beautiful ceiling painting, architecture from 1900's. Let's save it and promise me you won't wander into it to have a look see?"

"It's that beautiful?"

"Yes, so promise; you have a lot to explore here in this museum and this really won't take long. I can meet you here or?"

"Take your time. We can meet back at your hotel in two hours?"

"This won't take me that long. Do you need time to yourself? Is that what you are saying?"

She nodded.

I tucked away our dinner plans for Thursday back to this museum. They were only open one eventing a week for dinner. The Renoirs here were among my favorites. The restaurant was from the original hotel from the 1900's with a view of the Seine. Chandliers, Fresco painted celing, very angelic but completely feminine and a beautiful marble Goddess statue in the restaurant. She would love it.

"Two hours then. Let me give you cab faire."

She shook her head. I nodded and smiled. We walked out of the Clock work orange café into the hallway. "Promise you will not snoop into the restaurant, ok?"

She nodded.

I kissed her lightly on her cheek.

Paris musee-dorsay-Restaurant -paris

The former restaurant of the Hotel d'Orsay, on the first floor of the museum, is still as magnificent as it was when it opened in 1900. The sobriety of the new construction by the architect Jean-Michel Wilmette sets off the dazzling chandeliers and the painted and gilded ceilings of this dining room, listed as a Historic Monument. The chef Yann Landureau offers traditional French cuisine, interspersed with original dishes that are linked to the museum' current events.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	20. Chapter 20

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 20

café' karma, jacqueline

I moved through Paris quickly from the Left Bank heading to the Louvre, around the corner was the outside café we were meeting at. She managed somehow to establish a change on meet and ended up at the café I was sitting at a few nights back in the rain. She was extremely psychic to have chosen the same location I met my guest at. I hurried across the traffic as I looked ahead, there she was sitting ordering. She liked to get to a place first as it was her style.

I gathered my focus, grounded myself, walked up slowly with calmness. She watched me coming into her view now. She was a beautiful blonde, but totally a mistake. Her need to meet was going to be to negotiate her remaining in my life somehow. I was ready.

"Hi, Jacqueline, did you get here to eat first?" That threw her off. She was expecting me to be polite and ask if she wanted food, or if she got through traffic easily. Honestly, I did not care.

"Well, hello, how are you, yes I ordered, and got through traffic fine. Thanks for asking."

I took in a deep breath of tolerance. I sat down, waiter came by, I shook my head. He leaned forward to remind me there was a sitting fee, I smiled said. "I know." He backed off and Jacqueline took over the talk then. I listened.

"You are not eating? Oh you probably did that already, right?"

"Look, let's get to why you need a last time visit? Shall we?"

She was not happy. "Well, you seemed to brush me off. I do not understand this. I have been really shunned by this and you. I really did not mean to call you that many times that other night, but when I get into this loop, I begin to think it is all 'me' and I messed this up."

I put up a finger. "Look, you seem to think there is something here or a connection you want. Honestly Jacqueline, I merely aided you that one time to use my cell, you needed that, and than the rest of this is really nothing I want to be connected to. It is about 'you', and I do not want to go over this, but this is nothing I want. I am not engaging in this. Do you understand? All the drama with a need to talk this out has nothing to do with me?"

She sat back then as reality hit her full on. I remained calm. The waiter came to serve her food, coffee, and the lunch she ordered. I watched and remained silent.

"SO what you are saying then was this is nothing?"

I looked her clearly in the eyes, then spoke. "There was nothing to begin with, a passing moment. That is all. I was not interested then, and this extra interaction is to affirm for you that there is nothing more to be talked about or done." I remained calm. She had nothing to grab onto. No drama, no anger and I stayed neutral. I could feel her blood beginning to boil up for a drama as I knew it was then my exit moment. I stood up, nodded, pulled money out of my pocket to hail the waiter, placed more then enough on the table, "thank you, do not ever contact me again. Am I clear? This is done." I looked her right in the eyes, her shoulders dropped, she said nothing. I calmly walked out of the outside table area of the Café closing doors mentally and on the astral planes. I did not look back, crossed the street heading into the Louvre to mellow out the rest of this. I needed time alone.

Pre Sunset at the Louvre'

I believed and hoped that would close that down. She was trouble. I dashed off to the Louvre to shake the rest of this off. I wanted that energy to come off me before I headed home. Pre sunset at the Louvre Plaza could be like walking between worlds. I needed that for the moment. I strolled through heading to the glass pyramid. The pre evening change of the light refreshed me. I hoped this blonde mess would stay off my cell now and maybe this might be done. I for some reason doubted it fully as she was determine and of the dark side. She would stay away though for now, on that I was clear.

I watched couples leaving the Louvre holding hands, Paris romance, the magic of this place. I was here in the Paris region for the Alchemy of it all. The grid ley lines, and the enlightenment of Ascension was all my plan of personal changes. I was missing her. This was new for me. I looked at my watch and decided to phone her but she had no cell yet. I called my room.

"Hey, hi, glad you picked up. I should be home soon. What time would you like to dine out?"

"Anytime, where are you if I may ask?"

"Walking outside at the plaza of the Louvre'."

"Well, come back, I miss you." She paused and my heart fluttered. I smiled.

" Miss you too. I was just thinking that also. I will be home shortly."

Click.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	21. Chapter 21

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 21

missing her warmed my heart

I rushed home to my hotel suite. I was missing her. I was smiling when she shared that she was missing me. I needed to stay grounded, but it was clear my feelings were involved with this with her and my heart. All the way to my place I thought about the next few days with us. Tonight would be Café Ruc. I knew she would like it. Then I wanted to take her back to the Louvre to show her some statuary there. I hoped Café Marly again but for breakfast. She liked the view as I did there of the plaza. I wanted to take her to the Eiffel Tower that following night to treat her to the best of Paris, this romance we were somehow thrown into and talk about Alchemy pathways. I was over planning and realized I had to slow myself down. She had adjusted though and I liked having her there in my life. Soon as my sources gave me a few more puzzle pieces I could figure out where this might be going. Seeing an oracle was not a bad idea of hers either. I was getting to eager to be near her but felt sexual intimacy rising. I smiled to myself as I walked into my hotel and pushed the penthouse level floor.

I did miss her.

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	22. Chapter 22

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind by R.

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to :Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 22

paris evening, café' ruc

I felt the sexual tension go up before I slid my suite card through the brass door holder. I smelled roses, I was feeling her aura all the way out in the hallway. Anticipating a surprise, I had no idea what I was going to see or find. I slowly opened the door.

I saw the biggest smile with her wearing the new green heels I just bought her, the over sized terry robe, nothing else. The robe was open.

I smiled.

"Ah, well we won't get out of here for the dinner I planned with you dressed like that."

"I thought you liked the shoes?" She lifted one foot while balancing deftly on the four inch heel of the other shoe. Her balance was amazing. The robe dangling invitingly open to me to come in closer. I smiled, but stayed my distance to take in her full of her mischief behavior.

"I love the shoes, they are hot." Oops, I used that word again.

"Well, why are you standing all the way over there at the door? Something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing, in fact it is all good, but I need to take you out for dinner. Now tell me about the museum, and the few hours you had to yourself." I walked over to her, gently grabbed her robe, tied a nice knot on the front, picked her up in my arms, carried her over the couch. I loved the green pumps on those small fae like deer feet.

"Ok, good news. My new cell came. See? My new Cloud Apple lap top. I have been loading up my files off my flash drive. Want my number?"

She was full of mischief now. I was going to have my hands full. No wine for her tonight if this would remain in a manner so we could talk. I had a lot to discuss with her about the ley lines tonight. I needed to get my life back on course with the Alchemy. She had been through a lot, but she was adapting and now seemed cheery, playful, and full of ways to tease my mind and my body kept saying 'yes'.

"Well, I need to shower. My meeting went as I hoped but we shall see. I went to the Louvre to just think and relax enjoying a pre sunset time. Did you enjoy your time by yourself with the artwork there?"

"Yes, and I need to go back. So that next visit for the surprise dinner, and no I did not peek into the restaurant, I want to show you a few things. I am sure you have seen it all there, but I found a few intriguing things that opened a doorway for me to looking into the past. I loved the Renoir pieces very much. Thank you for giving me time, I needed that."

She was clearly speaking her mind to me, sharing how she felt, not holding back. She was easy to be around and there was no pressure of expectations or needs from her. That made me relax even more around her. If the female did this in relationships men would commit faster. When a man can 'breathe' and he feels he can come and go, space we need, we will make a commitment to them and enjoy co habitating with them.

She was not clingly, needy, or dependent. I found myself feel this nice flow allowing my male side to open up and give to her all the time. It did feel like any entrapment or agenda on her part Granted she had spoken about knowing she was to meet some man in the dark and they had to share something about this journey she was on. That still intrigued me, but my feelings were exchanging with her clearly with no strings from her or attachment. This made me more so want to be with her. I was not seeking a relationship, but there was magic there between us. Now with her playfulness my head was swimming with male testosterone. I needed a cool shower.

I loved the shoes on her petite feet.

"I am glad this all came. Do you feel more connected now? What is your cell number?" I plugged it into my cell while I felt her shoes being kicked off. That was dangerous. I smiled to myself thinking I better make my move to the shower to cool off and prepare for a dinner date with her. I got up while I moved her cute barefoot feet off my lap to the couch. I knew what was on her mind. I stood up, smiled, leaned down to kiss her lightly. "I need a shower, me time, ok?"

She nodded.

"We have all night for that."

"What is that?"

"You know, all night to ravage you." I smiled, she got my drift. I walked away looking over my shoulder back two times so she knew I was hungry for her too. I was. I closed the bathroom door and hoped she would not tease me now. I needed the shower to pound on my body to get ride of the rest of the tension from the other female. I found myself cutting energy cords, releasing it to spirit, clearing the grid where we met, putting a bubble of energy around it to float it away. I was very tidy on energy work as any Alchemist was. My mind was excellent for this kind of pyschic and dimensional work. Now I felt my time to cleanse here would center me to be for alovely evening date. I was 'dating'. I smiled on that.

A quiet knock at the door. I responded as I was still in the running water of my shower.  
"What time?"

"How about twent minutes. Can you be dressed by then?"

"Yes, what are you wearing?"

"Navy blue two piece suit. Dress shirt, with cuff links, brown shoes, belt."

"Ok, got your fashion outline, I know then what to wear. I will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Then silence. That was fast. I smiled. My second closet with formal suits was off this master bathroom. I could towel off, dress here and meet her without leaving the room till it was time. That worked out for me to enjoy this time too.

I looked in the mirror, my freshness came back and my color. The dark blue suite with brown leather trim looked very English. I liked what I did with dark shirt, dark tie in browns. The cufflinks were a gift from my mum. I treasured them. I kept smelling roses. I looked down at the marble bathroom sink to see her aromatherapy, Damascus Rose. She apparantly ordered this for herself. I liked it but smiled as this was a sign of co living with a female. I smiled more. The rose was wonderful.

I opened the door and there she was. Dressed fashionably for a Paris date. She had on a skinny stretchy skirt in russet brown, a layered silk teddy showing out of her silk blouse tucked in. She had a huge leather belt on of brown leather that actually complimented my brown leather shoes and my accent touches. Her shoes though, she had the green ones on again with those four inch heels. She carried a green with brown sued clutch also. She looked amazing.

I nodded. "You surprised me."

"Well, we shopped for this stuff. Remember?"

"Seeing how you tied it together is a surprise but how you fill it out really makes me happy. Ok, lets go before I end up ravaging you here and we never get out the door."

She smiled and we headed out. Dinner called us. I barely could keep my hands off her in the elevator ride down, she was sparking gold in her aura again. I hoped I would have a fireworks display tonight when we made love. The gold was amazing.

I hailed a cab with the name of where to go, "Café Ruc." The taxis driver knew it so off we went.

Dinner was going to be wonderful. She smelled like roses. I leaned next to her to tell her I liked it and her hair too smelled like roses. I knew I was going to bury my face in her hair when we made love later tonight. I had to pace myself. I smiled and reached for her hand.

She sparked gold.

café ruc inside

Our taxis pulled up in front, I knew she liked the outdoors seating area. It had a red and green color scheme so without knowing it she dressed to compliment the environment. I gave her my hand to see her legs get out of the cab, those green shoes were stand outs. She looked great tonight. I was glad we got her new clothes, cell handled and a new lap top. I had a lot of questions tonight. She was stable even with all she had just been through.

I reached for the door to open holding up two fingers to the maitre d'. He knew me but I had reservations. He nodded and took us to a very nice inside table.

"Is it okay to sit inside?"

"Yes, this is really lovely, yes, I like the colors. Paris really loves to have red in many of the places I have noticed."

"Yes, a passionate color, vital for life, and it is sumputous."

Her eyes puzzled as I began sounding like a decorator or designer. I just appreciated nice environments with good rich colors. Red was a good rich color and one of royalty. In Paris, everyone felt they were royal. The history of the past, the opulance, the art, the times of the kings with queens here, it had that feeling of richness with prestige.

"Wine?" She nodded.

Dinner menu was presented as I requested the wine I normally ordered here. She realized I knew my way around this Café but allowed me to do my male role. I wanted us to talk about the alchemy tonight. The full moon was coming which 'charges' the electric energy along with the soul psychic space. I knew she felt this unseen flow. I was always in touch with it. My pathway was such that I moved with that energy that allowed me to access other dimensions and realms. If she was a Key for me for this Alchemy I had to figure out by talking to her how our roles fit. I was the Lock in this so I protected or was a gate keeper. When one is 'charged' on magical energy, spirits are attracted to the magician. I had to be wise as the two of us carried a 'charge' of energy meant for this pathway which was in some kind of tandem work.

Nicolas Flamel, his wife which was said to be somewhat older then he was, was his love and devouted partner. She was with him as they both disappeared once he figured out the book that he had on the Alchemy. They both became immortals. His wife went or rather came with him. My mind began to think about this relationship to her. How far was this to go?

"So, let's talk."

"Ah, you are ready to talk about what?" I took a sip of my wine, it was really good, she did too. Her mind was bright as it seemed now she was going to apply some of that intellgence spark I saw in her quickness into this magic going on around us. I felt doors would open tonight on that.

"So, you are suppose to give me a gold ring."

She was direct when she wanted to be and I almost choked on my wine. I coughed and laughed then. "Well, let's not beat around the bush then. Every girl wants a ring" I wanted to tease her.

"Really, get serious. You are to get or give me a gold ring. I had that dream and you too had the same dream. I have no idea where this ring is, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"So, we need a gold ring to release our energies to open up something to help this Alchemy occur. I know our energies between us creates a synergy of magic. I am clear on that. I know you are protective, thank you. I feel you are grounded and a gentleman. I know you know I carry gold in my aura, you see auras."

I sat back as suddenly the 'deer' took over and was on a goddess Diana bee line of her focused hunt trail. When she was on a mission nothing got in her way. I got flashes of demons or falling angels flying at her to distract her or get her off course and the warrior in her brushed it aside. I marvelled at watching her energy flash red, green, silver like sword energy and then the forest. I never had such a show to watch in a female's aura. She was a one woman show for me. I took another sip of wine. The girl was wound up with information to talk it out. Her thinking process I liked and enjoyed too. I sat back, let her fly with it all. I patiently was waiting my moment to talk.

"Want me to order, so you can keep going with your theory?"

"Ah, yes, you know what I like now." Then her conversation went on. She took dips, turns, up down, twists, her energy was high for sure and she was laying out the options on what was going on or to happen. All of it was making sense to me in a way I would not have thought of. I was used to my solo male cave, hermit, do my own thing mode. This was intriguing to have the female mind speaking openly to the male mind. Her aura was sparking left and right and a delight to watch.

"Salmon with dill sauce ok? Salad or soup? Dessert we can talk on with two forks?"

"She smiled, milk too, onion soup, extra cheese, yes on the fish." My kitty was back.

All through the dinner she put out her theories. The back drop of the Café Ruc looked like it was designed for her. She fit perfectly into the scheme of the décor. I liked watching her talk. Then she came up for air.

"What do you think? So, who is hunting me? Did you figure that out yet?"

"I agree with everything so far. You seem more like an energy DOWSING Wire Rod for me. You are so sensitive to ley lines, grids, art of the past, I feel this city with anything around 1600's would be a prime doorway trigger for your light."

She almost dropped her fork looking at me as I shared that. I would normally keep that to myself. She asked and I had to share what I sensed.

"You are good. I mean I knew you had your way of hiding and shadow side you operate from. I am impressed. You are really good."

"The woman that read my aura told me 1700's was an important past life for me but she added a caveat. She said 1600's holds the secrets for the two of us. She smiled and would not tell me more. You just opened up that door and I did not mention that to you. You are really tuned in this says."

Suddenly she looked at me like I was her dinner. I felt like the lock and she was going to insert a key, her KEY into me. As a man that made me feel uncomfortable. Her mind was penetrating into my secret world. I never had that experience before. I had to pull out of the exchange for I felt she was going to dig in deeper to this and I was in unfamilair territory. I liked to have control too so I could keep it all safe. This was going deeper than I anticipated. Alchemy can do that.

"Ok, dessert and coffee?"

"Ah, chocolate and decafe please with steamed cream."

"Well, of course, and a twist of lemon, with two brown sugars, right?" She smiled as she knew I was 'dialed into her'. She nodded.

I waived our waiter, he knew chocolate with two forks and espresso.

"Look, the Universe threw us together. I know the reading you had gave you a lot of over views on this. I still do not know who is stalking you. I will though. I do agree that there is something about 'you' that sparks me and our energies do bounce off each other in a good way. You are extremely open, fast on your mind but your intuitive sense I feel is stronger than even you know. I feel we need a few days to explore more of Paris grid to get a handle on how this adventure needs to move. I have no idea on what gold ring you need to do what with. I do know we seemed joined at the hip on this."

She looked up at me and I saw the 'deer' was back. I began to feel I may have offened her feelings or heart. I hoped not. I was in my mind now like most men go there. I was being logical discussing things on this journey we where tossed into together. I needed to fill in some words. The deer just sat there.

"Ok, look, I must clarify what I meant. I did not expect you to drop into my life. You are in my life, I like what is occurring. Just be patient with me. I feel this happened fast but I don't know what it all means yet. This is the man that I am speaking to you. I am just a man. We go into our heads and honestly I missed you today. When I called to see if you where home, I was eager to speak to you. When you spontaneously told me you missed me too, I was and still am very happy. I am just now on thinking mode about what we are doing on this occult team stuff. I hope I did not offend you, or say something 'male' that would hurt you."

I tried to chose my words, logic and heart carefully without digging a hole for myself or ruining the evening. She was thinking over what I just said. She had been spontaneous all evening, talking up a storm. I enjoyed all her thoughts, her sharing and the way her enthusiasm took off. I did not want to hurt her feelings, truth was I did have feelings but I did not want to get ahead of myself or lost in this.

"I am fine, look, let's slow down, we need to talk more. I am fine."

She seemed to recenter herself, the panic look left, so did the deer, some caution came up, but she was accepting my male explaination while not ruining our evening. I was grateful I navigated that. I was feeling back on the evening. It might mean intimacy or not, that was not a sure thing now. Women if they feel we are not on the same page with them, will pull back, there we are digging out of a hole we just created. I did not have a hole, but I did feel quicksand under my feet, so I had to proceed with caution. She was so spontaneous, innocence to her, fresh, free spirited, and independent. Qualities I liked in a female counterpart to myself. She was beautiful, perky warrior fast, and sexy with a body I longed to touch. I needed to regain the heart with less male thinking mind now. Had to open up my heart to her. Soften and extend myself might mend what I just upset.

I began to send warmth to her, dessert was being served, espresso, and suddenly I felt her leg rub up against mine. I did not look up, took a bite of the chocolate mouse cake, smiled, and moved my leg firmly back in response to hers. Our sexual tension felt clear.

I redeemed myself.

At the moment I did not care about the Alchemy but rather the intimacy and holding her. I was such a man sometimes. I smiled and was feeling the love making tonight was on schedule now.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon '

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	23. Chapter 23

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 23

paris ride back to my hotel

We stood up, dinner was paid, I slide my hand around her waist to guide her to the sidewalk. Evening dinners were all enjoying the candle light on the outside tables with intimate conversations laced with laughter. Taxis was waiting and I opened to door to help her slide in. Gosh, her shoes I loved. Paris tonight was filled with fragrance in the air, traffic mid week was light, lights twinkled. It was late fall, and today we had a splurge of warm weather which brought out the night flower scents. I was sure it would be chlly again tomorrow. Rain all this week too was due. Tonight was like a balmly late summer evening filled with lovers out dinning or walking along the Left Bank. I loved Paris, even though London was my home town, Paris I loved. The magic in the air here was alwys felt, thick in the air, oldness of this city, her history, her ley lines you felt under foot, the doorways into other realms. Most did not know that except those that were of the 'feeling' type. I felt Paris. I felt England, I knew she felt Paris too. I looked out the window then turned to kiss her. A sweet romantic kiss. She was pleased.

We drove up to my hotel, I tipped the driver, we got out. I felt her come in very close to my body while our hands interlaced. Those shoes I loved. In we went through the lobby, into the elevator, I turned to kiss her. Inside we were going up, I pressed her against the elevator back wall. She allowed my full body weight to press her firmly to the wall. I wanted to make love. I could feel she was ready to jump up around my waist like the first time I brought her here. I heard the elevator doors preparing to open. We were on the top floor now. I moved back to look at her and reach up with one hand to be sure I held our door open.

"I really enjoyed our dinner. I love how spontaneous you are, and lively when you converse."

She looked at me sheepishly, innocently with surprise. I felt her heart warm to mine. I wanted her to know I enjoyed her company. It was not just about sex. I wanted her to know I liked her company and I valued it. I had no idea where this was all going, dangerous for me, and I did not want her hurt. In love areas we can't always prevent ourselves from jumping into the deep end of the pool. I wanted her to know that I did not know what this was all about honestly so and it was not that I just wanted sex from her. I did not know what I wanted yet to be honest. I felt her hand reach up to my chest to press to my abdomen.

"I know, you are a gentleman. I don't know what this all is either. I am trying to just let myself be with it and be in the moment. No expectations and nothing to hurt my own heart either. I know you are a gentleman and the Universe threw you me as a curve ball. You did not see me coming. I did not see you that night in the shadow of the dark. I really had a nice dinner with you. I really enjoy your compansionship. "

With that I picked her up in my arms to carry her to the door. She reached into my pocket for the room card key. She slide it into the slot. I closed the door with one foot carrying her to the bedroom. I heard her dropping those beautiful green shoes. I smiled and did not turn on any lights. Her aura began to spark green, then pink then Gold. I wanted to make love to her all night long, please her, watch the fireworks of her aura, then let go myself into her. This was a wonderful evening. Nothing I expected. None of this was.

Her body smelled like roses, her hair also, so did her feet. I explored her all night long with my mouth taking all of her in.

Gold flashed, I smiled, we made love all night long.

Paris weather would change this evening.

A storm of weather was coming

This last summer night warmth was meant for lovers to enjoy Paris tonight.

From that would now come the rain, the electrical storms, the night we met brought her in that weather to connect.

For now though, we rested in each others arms.

Her Gold aura lay gently fully over her body as I held her. My hands were in this liquid gold energy that she was. I smiled bringing in her rose scent of her hair closer to breathe in fully.

Gold radiated gently off her aura

in the evening repose

of her resting

in my arms.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	24. Chapter 24

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 24

paris evening

all that glitters is not gold

All that Glitters is Not Gold My cell rang early. I slide out of the bed quietly to not awaken her. The bedroom drapes were open from last night seeing the sky was overcast this morning, the storms were coming now. I grabbed my cell and heading to the bathroom listened to whom left a message. It was my contact over snooping on the matter of who was stalking her. I listened to the message, than called them back. "So, you think this is to throw me off? Are you sure? I am much hidden you know. No, I don't think she was sent to spin me. I think she has no idea why either. I agree on that point. Well, she suggested we go see an oracle, get a reading done. I am inclined to agree. Well I think someone wants to harvest her energy, DNA, or her soul. She is very open. She is on an occult path too clearly but from a different angle than I am. Yes, I agree with you on that point too. Well, keep fishing, I think we may find the open door on this. I do feel the dark side of my family may want to hold me back to staying in the family world. I know, I agree on your point on that too. It is easier for me to do what I am working on under the radar so to speak. With her I am not under the radar. She has something though for me for sure. She is very alchemical naturally. Yes, you heard what I said. She is like the Philosopher's Stone herself. She is really not aware of being used if that is true. She is along on this ride too. I am doing something my family does not want me to do. I know, my goal is to 'get out' and disappear fully as other Alchemists have done. Immortal is a byproduct and not my goal. Well I normally travel alone. You know that. Well, talk then. Merci." I threw some water on my face, used the bathroom, was going to run the shower to clean up from last night but did not want to wake her up. I walked into the bedroom noticing she was gone. The bed was missing one sweet sleeping guest. I had my robe on and headed to the living room. There she was sitting on the couch, crossed legged with her new lap top zooming through links. "Morning, weather is terrible. Good thing we had a night out in the last of the good weather. Look, I have been exploring two things that keep coming to mind. One is Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice about the mention on 'Gold'. The other thing is The Lord of the Rings, now don't roll your eyes on this, but Tolkien flipped or mirrored Shakespeare on the 'Gold' mention. One says 'all that Glistens is not Gold'. The other says 'all that is Gold does not Glitter'. Of course in the second one, that is the GOLD RING. Remember, what happened with how the ring was made and what it did to the wearer? It brought magical power, but made them insane for power. Lust, greed, and power over, other worlds besides the magical one the story is about. Shakespeare's story was written in 1596 to 1597 and the comedy takes place in Venice. Venice was doing masquerades back in the 1100's and the play is a romantic comedy. The Shylock, money lender is a key part of this. "Who do you know that owes you money or you owe them? You don't seem to have a money issue by the standards of how you live, but maybe a family member owes and you want to get out of their karma in the family." Suddenly she spoke volumes to me on two significant stories. We opened up a 1600 door time way last night when we talked at dinner. I could see she was using these two stories as guidance codes or clues. I was in agreement with her thinking. This gold ring dream she and I had and the fact she is with this kind of Gold Key that she is, brought me to thinking further. She turned her lap top screen to show me this. Synopsis Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare Wikipedia

ALL that Glistens is not Gold

_**The Merchant of Venice**_ is a play by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written between 1596 and 1598. Though classified as a comedy in the First Folio and sharing certain aspects with Shakespeare's other romantic comedies, the play is perhaps most remembered for its dramatic scenes, and is best known for Shylock and the famous "Hath not a Jew eyes?" speech. Also notable is Portia's speech about "the quality of mercy".

The title character is the merchant Antonio, not the Jewish moneylender Shylock, who is the play's most prominent and most famous character. This is made explicit by the title page of the first quarto: _The most excellent History of the Merchant of Venice. With the extreme cruelty of Shylock the Jew towards the Merchant..._.

Gilbert's _Shylock__After the Trial_, an illustration to The _Merchant of Venice_.

Bassanio, a young Venetian of noble rank, wishes to woo the beautiful and wealthy heiress Portia of Belmont. Having squandered his estate, Bassanio approaches his friend Antonio; a wealthy merchant of Venice who has previously and repeatedly bailed him out, for 3,000 ducats needed to subsidies his expenditures as a suitor. Antonio agrees, but since he is cash-poor – his ships and merchandise are busy at sea – he promises to cover a bond if Bassanio can find a lender, so Bassanio turns to the Jewish moneylender Shylock and names Antonio as the loan's guarantor.

Antonio has already made an example of Shylock through his outspoken antisemitism. The moneylender knows of Antonio's customary refusal to borrow or lend money with interest. Shylock is at first reluctant to grant the loan, citing abuse he has suffered at Antonio's hand, but finally agrees to lend the sum to Antonio without interest upon one condition: if Antonio is unable to repay it at the specified date, Shylock may take a pound of Antonio's flesh. Bassanio does not want Antonio to accept such a risky condition; Antonio is surprised by what he sees as the moneylender's generosity (no "usance" – interest – is asked for), and he signs the contract. With money at hand, Bassanio leaves for Belmont with his friend Gratiano, who has asked to accompany him. Gratiano is a likeable young man, but is often flippant, overly talkative, and tactless. Bassanio warns his companion to exercise self-control, and the two leave for Belmont and Portia.

Meanwhile in Belmont, Portia is awash with suitors. Her father left a will stipulating each of her suitors must choose correctly from one of three caskets – one each of gold, silver and lead. If he picks the right casket, he gets Portia. The first suitor, the luxurious Prince of Morocco, chooses the gold casket, interpreting its slogan "Who chooseth me shall gain what many men desire"(act 2 scene 7) as referring to Portia. The second suitor, the conceited Prince of Aragon, chooses the silver casket, which proclaims "Who chooseth me shall get as much as he deserves"(act 2 scene 7), imagining himself to be full of merit. Both suitors leave empty-handed, having rejected the lead casket because of the baseness of its material and the uninviting nature of its slogan: "Who chooseth me must give and hazard all he hath."(Act 2 scene 7) The last suitor is Bassanio, whom Portia wishes to succeed, having met him before. As Bassanio ponders his choice, members of Portia's household sing a song which says that "fancy" (not true love) is "engendered in the eyes, With gazing fed.",[1] prompting Bassanio to disregard "outward shows" and "ornament" and chooses the lead casket, winning Portia's hand.

At Venice, Antonio's ships are reported lost at sea. This leaves him unable to satisfy the bond. Shylock is even more determined to exact revenge from Christians after his daughter Jessica had fled home and eloped with the Christian Lorenzo, taking a substantial amount of Shylock's wealth with her, as well as a turquoise ring which was a gift to Shylock from his late wife, Leah. Shylock has Antonio brought before court.

At Belmont, Bassanio receives a letter telling him that Antonio has been unable to return the loan taken from Shylock. Portia and Bassanio marry, as do Gratiano and Portia's handmaid Nerissa. Bassanio and Gratiano then leave for Venice, with money from Portia, to save Antonio's life by offering the money to Shylock. Unknown to Bassanio and Gratiano, Portia has sent her servant, Balthazar, to seek the counsel of Portia's cousin, Alexiario, a lawyer, at Padua.

The climax of the play comes in the court of the Duke of Venice. Shylock refuses Bassanio's offer of 6,000 ducats, twice the amount of the loan. He demands his pound of flesh from Antonio. The Duke, wishing to save Antonio but unable to nullify a contract, refers the case to a visitor who introduces himself as Balthazar, a young male "doctor of the law", bearing a letter of recommendation to the Duke from the learned lawyer Bellario. The doctor is actually Portia in disguise, and the law clerk who accompanies her is actually Nerissa, also in disguise. As Balthazar, Portia repeatedly asks Shylock to show mercy in a famous speech, advising him that mercy "_is twice blest: It blesseth him that gives and him that takes._" (IV, i, 185) However, Shylock adamantly refuses any compensation and insists on the pound of flesh.

As the court grants Shylock his bond and Antonio prepares for Shylock's knife, Portia deftly appropriates Shylock's argument for 'specific performance', and points out that the contract only allows Shylock to remove the _flesh_, not the "blood", of Antonio (see quibble). Thus, if Shylock were to shed any drop of Antonio's blood, his "lands and goods" would be forfeited under Venetian laws. Further damning Shylock's case, she tells him that he must cut precisely one pound of flesh, no more, no less; she advises him that "if the scale do turn, But in the estimation of a hair, Thou diest and all thy goods are confiscate."

Defeated, Shylock concedes to accepting Bassanio's offer of money for the defaulted bond, first his offer to pay "the bond thrice", which Portia rebuffs, telling him to take his bond, and then merely the principal, which Portia also prevents him from doing on the ground that he has already refused it "in the open court." She then cites a law under which Shylock, as a Jew and therefore an "alien", having attempted to take the life of a citizen, has forfeited his property, half to the government and half to Antonio, leaving his life at the mercy of the Duke. The Duke immediately pardons Shylock's life. Antonio asks for his share "in use" until Shylock's death, when the principal will be given to Lorenzo and Jessica. At Antonio's request, the Duke grants remission of the state's half of forfeiture, but on the condition of Shylock converting to Christianity and bequeathing his entire estate to Lorenzo and Jessica (IV,i).

Bassanio does not recognize his disguised wife, but offers to give a present to the supposed lawyer. First she declines, but after he insists, Portia requests his ring and Antonio's gloves. Antonio parts with his gloves without a second thought, but Bassanio gives the ring only after much persuasion from Antonio, as earlier in the play he promised his wife never to lose, sell or give it. Nerissa, as the lawyer's clerk, also succeeds in likewise retrieving her ring from Gratiano, who does not see through her disguise.

At Belmont, Portia and Nerissa taunt and pretend to accuse their husbands before revealing they were really the lawyer and his clerk in disguise (V). After all the other characters make amends, Antonio learns from Portia that three of his ships were not stranded and have returned safely after all.

I stopped reading while she then pulled up another piece of information while thinking about the family 'blood' matter mentioned in the story of Shakespeare. Her finger pointed to the key points. This was then about Leda and the Swan. I read on.

Leonardo da Vinci began making studies in 1504 for a painting, apparently never executed, of Leda seated on the ground with her children. In 1508 he painted a different composition of the subject, with a nude standing Leda cuddling the Swan, with the two sets of infant twins (also nude), and their huge broken egg-shells. The original of this is lost, probably deliberately destroyed, and was last recorded in the French royal Château de Fontainebleau in 1625 by Cassiano dal Pozzo. However it is known from many copies, of which the earliest are probably the_Spiridon Leda_, perhaps by a studio assistant and now in the Uffizi,[11] and the one at Wilton House in England (illustrated).

Also lost, and probably deliberately destroyed, is Michelangelo's tempera painting of the pair making love, commissioned in 1529 by Alfonso d'Este for his palazzo in Ferrara, and taken to France for the royal collection in 1532; it was at Fontainebleau in 1536. Michelangelo's cartoon for the work—given to his assistant Antonio Mini, who used it for several copies for French patrons before his death in 1533—survived for over a century. This composition is known from many copies, including an ambitious engraving by Cornelis Bos, c. 1563; the marble sculpture by Bartolomeo Ammanati in the Bargello, Florence; two copies by the young Rubens on his Italian voyage, and the painting after Michelangelo, ca. 1530, in the National Gallery, London.[12] The Michelangelo composition, of about 1530, shows Mannerist tendencies of elongation and twisted pose (the _figura serpentinata_) that were popular at the time. In addition, a sculptural group, similar to the Prado Roman group illustrated, was believed until at least the 19th century to be by Michelangelo.[13]

The last very famous Renaissance painting of the subject is Correggio's elaborate composition of c. 1530 (Berlin); this too was damaged whilst in thecollection of Philippe II, Duke of Orléans, the Regent of France in the minority of Louis XV. His son Louis, though a great lover of painting, had periodic crises of conscience about his way of life, in one of which he attacked the figure of Leda with a knife. The damage has been repaired, though full restoration to the original condition was not possible. Both the Leonardo and Michelangelo paintings also disappeared when in the collection of the French Royal Family, and are believed to have been destroyed by more moralistic widows or successors of their owners.[14]

There were many other depictions in the Renaissance, including cycles of book illustrations to Ovid, but most were derivative of the compositions mentioned above.[15] The subject remained largely confined to Italy, and sometimes France – Northern versions are rare.[16] After something of a hiatus in the 18th and early 19th centuries (apart from a very sensuous Boucher,[17]), Leda and the Swan became again a popular motif in the later 19th and 20th centuries, with many Symbolist and Expressionist treatments.

"So, what are you saying?"

"Well, the Gold ring has two meanings, in occult hidden ways; it is hidden as a riddle is. The Leda and the Swan matter though were about immortality. The byproduct of Alchemy is the gift of long life or immortality and no death. The sexuality of Leda, passion, divine god coming down to couple with mortal beauty was Alchemy too. So were her offspring, her children come of this of the Twins? Two pairs of twins she had of mortal and immortal ones from the egg she birthed."

We had a 'riddle'. She was mesmerized by Leda and the Swan. I had sculpture to show her on this further. First night in Paris she had gone to the Louvre' to see this painting. When she and I went to it together, she opened up a portal of energy viewing into it and this myth it had the story around. The Gold ring we both had a dream on together seemed more connected to me than her. Something rang very true though on this. I could 'feel' this to be right.

"Well, let's eat breakfast in. Maybe we need to watch a few films. Lord of the Rings? Let me see if The Merchant of Venice is playing in Paris too. Maybe we take a trip to Venice?"

"How long can you stay with me on this adventure in Paris?"

She looked up at me, smiled, blushed, than got excited and animated.

"Well, I am here for a semester on my post graduate thesis."

"Really, what is the thesis?"

She shied her eyes then looked mischievous. "My Major was on comparative religions and philosophy. My thesis for my PhD is on Alchemy as a pathway of immortality, enlightenment, and union to self."

I smiled. I did find the match of a lifetime. This was like a gift from the 'gods'. Maybe our karma drew us together. I could not stop smiling. I had no idea when the deer walked through the Paris evening to where I was in the shadows, that life was bringing me an alchemist. Her mind functioned in riddles, she deciphered codes, and art spoke to her, her aura had flecks of gold flashing. She was my KEY. This would open the doorway I was seeking and I hoped this would give her the gift she came here for. I was so intrigued by it all I could not stop smiling.

"Breakfast?"

"Ah, yes, tea with milk first, thanks you."

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	25. Chapter 25

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 25

discoveries while paris rained

We spent two glorious days within my suite. She loved to take baths. I enjoyed sharing the tub with her when she asked me to join her. All the books she needed, I sent out for. My living room was changing into the reading room of an Alchemist. I loved how she researched. I felt we had everything we needed right here. Paris grid was unique. London, well all of England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland all had extremely active 'ley lines' with history. Paris though I called 'Swiss cheese' and when you got off the airplane at De Gaulle you felt the energy of the grid grab your ankles. No mistaking that Paris was a mega nexus hub. I preferred Paris grid over London's as it had that mystery of the Kings of France, many of our English young to be kings came here for protection. I felt Paris was more refined that England was in that the history had a culture to it. The way the energy ran through this city was also clearly felt from the center where the Eiffel Tower stood like a huge magnet for electricity. It was a male symbol or phallus of obelisk like qualities. I hoped to get her to Eiffel Tower soon for dinner. I had a list of places to take her to. Nicolas Flamel's home was one of them. I had to pace this with her. It was a puzzle on the gold ring though, even with the clues, the sense I got was maybe some antique magic gold band ring for her to wear. I did not know what that all meant yet. I looked over to her on the couch deep in research. Her appetite for old books and arcane studies matched my own. More things I liked about her.

"We need to go out you know?" Suddenly out of nowhere she spoke.

"What did you have in mind?"

"**I **would like to close the books, relax and just have a fun evening. Moulin Rouge? Someplace in Paris I must see you might suggest? Nothing expensive, it is more about the fun?"

"Well, everything in Paris is expensive. So let's not worry about that. Would you like to go to listen to music? I could take you to a vampire hang out. Expensive place too."

"Really, a vampire place, oh what fun."

I smiled thinking she was game for all kinds of things, dark stuff too.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	26. Chapter 26

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 26

costes boutique hotel

She dashed off to get dressed. I called to get lunch reservations. She was going to enjoy this. The vampire museum we could do another time and that needed a call ahead to book entrance anyway too. I wanted to see how she felt about the ley lines in this 1600 year old building of Paris. It had a much layered energy to it. Now it was for the media people, Hollywood, models, and business folks on what were the elite side. I went to get dressed knowing I would put on one of my expensive casual suits with good comfortable expensive leather shoes. Now I had to look the part of English money, see how she handled this curve I threw at her, and explore our mutual energy in a very shadow based environment.

Out she came with her casual Paris look with the expensive silk blouse, levis but another pair of those great shoes I got her. She really looked even hotter as she turned to show it off with a spin. I reached for her brown leather jacket as she turned to let me put it on her.

"How can you make levis look so great?"

"It's the shoes, and silk teddy."

"I noticed you don't wear panties, ever?"

"Ah, yes, a family thing, mom did not either, I don't either." I stood there in a bit of a shock on that mention but walked forward. "You like the silk I am wearing as the teddy, that is turning you on and my love of high heels."

She was right and it was working. I opened the suite door so out we could go to the Costes Hotel.

Down through the lobby and a quick find on a cab. I got her in and she turned into a jabber box.

"So, tell me about the vampire place you want to shock me with. I think I might like this."

I saw the taxis driver raise an eyebrow as he understood English. I lowered my voice to her keeping it simple. "Let's get there and see what you think about it."

Weather had changed, over cast with a storm rolling in. The downpour hit as we drove to where our lunch reservations waited for us. Then we pulled up in front and she looked out.

"OMG, are you joking? This looks like something out of a Dracula film of the 1920's Hollywood."

I smiled asking if she wanted to get out?

"Of course, I mean this is chilling with red and black, so vampy. " With the very moment out came a very tall thin Paris like model on the arms of a very mature older man. They may have done business, or maybe used one of the private suite rooms. The hotel was campy, extremely expensive, had a pool, music that rocked so great, they had their own mixing room with sales of the CD's.

It was a place to be seen in or not seen, if the walls could speak

.

"So you like it?"

"Come on, let's go see this. This is a new world for me." I paid the cab, pushed the door open hoping to jaunt in quickly to miss the downpour as a deluge of rain was building. We got to the canopy awning of the entrance as lightening hit. We both turned to each other like an omen or warning to us. I laughed and she giggled. We walked up the steps as she noticed everything.

"The French really love their red." I opened the main doors and she almost gasped. Normally I would reserve showing someone this place, and take them to the Eiffel Tower for the gasp and oh and ah. This was priceless. She could feel the energy in this place. I wanted to see her reaction, I felt it too. Even with all the strangeness of the vampire feel here, I liked it. She seemed to be like a kid going to an American Disneyland Park.

"I can't believe this? They kept the hotel looking like a brothel or this vampire lair? The sexual energy pouring off the walls is so pronounced you feel aroused. Not to mention all the shadow layering of energy here to keep things hidden. This is like the most interesting place I have ever been in." She leaned into me to kiss me. I had no idea bringing her into such a place would make her so happy. The girl had strong natural occult tendencies with a desire to explore it. I noticed her aura though stayed clear, steady and bright so that meant nothing was getting to her. I was sure the ghost here had a surprise. Vampire places invite you in than want to have energy from the plasma body of the human being. Ghosts will play in this dimensional reality that way with human beings. She was staying crystal clear. "They do love their red don't they? " I nodded guiding us to the dining room for our reservations.

The dining room was in red velvets, but the art in this area was feminine of the past. I could see she approved and liked it. She got quiet, looked up at me as we were being shown our table for two.

"You like?"

"Yes, indeed, more then you know. The energy in this place is extremely complicated, complex, like a portal vortex of the most mystifying energy. I like this very much. Can we explore the rest of this place later?"

"Some of it sure, would you like me to get us a room?"

She looked in shock for a moment as the deer came in through her eyes to me. Then she looked at me with a twinkle in her bright eyes. "I thought you would never ask." She averted her eyes down and that caught me off guard. I was definitely going to get us a room for our after lunch enjoyment. That totally caught me by surprise. I never made love here in the Costes Hotel.

"Let me order some wine for us? Red? Then let me go get us a nice, very nice room." She smiled and was in agreement. I was excited by the entire moment of this. Not to mention the dessert coming later. I excused myself to go get a reservation for a suite room, hoping near the pool for her to see that too. I was smiling all the way to the reservation desk to talk to the clerk. I could have used my cell, but I had to get up to walk off the sexual energy I was feeling. This hotel had something to it, I was certainly going to enjoy this. Talk about walking into an adventure that I did not see coming today.

Reservation desk attendant saw me walking to him and asked, "suite or room sir?"

"Suite, and do you have something nice near the pool?"

"Let me see, do you want a full day rate or half day?" He did not even look up at me.

"I will pay for the full day, but we may leave sooner. I am in no rush but we may dine here or go out?"

"Sir that is up to you and your guest we are booked for dinner due to the music that will be on tonight, but I can see if I can get you a table. Would you like me to?"

"Sounds like a good idea to enjoy things and stay in. Weather is terrible now with more storms coming. Yes reservations please." I laid down my gold American Express card knowing this was going to be memorable for us both. She really liked this boutique hotel. Lunch alone was around $140 per plate; indeed, it was pricey but a very intriguing landmark of Paris. I hoped the room would please her.

"What is the room like? If she is not pleased do you have a second option?"

"Sir, would you like me to have someone show you, then pick the room suite you feel your companion would like most?" I nodded. I wanted her happy. "Oh, please send up roses too. Three dozen and mix them with red, pinks, lavender and orange and chocolates from down the street. Put that on my tab, merci." He nodded and I went with a staff member to see the room choices. We got off the elevator; I sent her a text telling her I would be there shortly. 'Miss u, signed an English Gentleman'.  
I was directed down to the lower hotel level to see the pool, she would like that. Back into the elevator up to the floor for our room suite, as it opened I knew it was perfect for her. Inside it was a very French room style of the 1700's, canopy bed, gold leaf furnishings that seemed from a palace. The other room was much darker, more vampire Hungarian castle like in all blacks with velvets. I shook my head; room number one would please her. I was set, pool too so I took the room key. The elevator was waiting to take me back to the main floor. I walked into the dining room with a smile. She looked at me questioning the time I was gone but saying nothing. I leaned forward to whisper a lover's mention. "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you. I am going to pleasure you for a long time. I think you will like the room."

She blushed as her eyes averted mine. We both picked up our menus. This was going to be a wonderful adventure on a rainy day, night, music this evening while we dine here too. I wanted to ravish her fully and the sexual tension between us rose. Our psychic energies in this environment began to dance back and forth. Maybe it was feeding the spirits here, the past lovers here, or maybe being part of this vortex was part of the evening faire. Frankly I did not care; I was enjoying being here with her. She liked it here. What a surprise this was for me as well. Let the storm come, we were here in a 1600 period Paris hotel of the vampire reputation. I smiled then ordered our lunch entrees. More wine too. "The escargots are one of the best here in Paris." She smiled.

"Music tonight here too? Does that mean we are eating dinner here too?"

"Yes, we are going to make love here, eat lunch, make love, dinner here, make love, listen to music, make love, maybe swim in the pool, make love, is that ok?

"She laughed lightly and spoke, "My goodness you made a lot of plans for us, I just wanted to screw your brains out and enjoy a good roll around with you."

I almost dropped my wine glass when she frankly spoke up on her sexual desires. I was a gentleman and English, so I would just take that mention in, play it around in my mind that was twisted now, think about the knickers she did not wear, and hours of making love to her being on top of her. Mentally I was thanking the Costes Hotel and all the heavy laden sexual energy that dripped off the red cut velvet wall paper. I was going to screw my brains out with making love to her all night long.

"More wine?" She nodded and I felt her foot now without her high heels on suddenly work its way into the area of a man's trousers there in that one smooth slide up to my sensitive spot. Her foot worked magic under the table linen. She aroused me immediately and I could do nothing but pretend I had a mild attraction to her. I was ready to carry her off upstairs but then my English manners would be taxed beyond all my good training. I endured, with a smile as she teased and pleased her foot with my growing arousal. I loved how spontaneous she was, her sexual playfulness, I really liked this non planned day with whatever this night would bring. Lunch went well; I could hardly wait to get her away from this to where I wanted us to head shortly. Breathe and count I told myself inside, steady the rising passions, let the Lady have her way with your body manhood. You were going to blow her mind later and please her beyond any expectation she might have. We were combustible together.

"Are you enjoying your lunch? Is everything on the menu to your liking? How are the escargots?" I knew she the house specialty.

She smiled and looked right into me, "Yes, my foot is really enjoying this exercise too."

"Well, that was not on the menu, but since you got into dessert before I did, there will be a penalty to pay for that my dear. You are having your way with me now, but wait till I get you upstairs, the tables will turn." I reached for my wine calmly letting her mull that over. I remained calm while thinking with this full arousal how would I get up to walk from the dining room?

Somehow I managed to stand and not seem too noticeable by merely sliding my hand into my trousers and positioning myself in a vertical way under the napkin on my lap. I could make one adjustment to make things look normal. I smiled to myself. I solved that problem.

We headed to the elevators with my hands wanting to go all over her body. I waited to we got into the elevator and I instantly moved her against the wall. I no sooner did that when I could feel her wanting to climb up to wrap her legs around my waist. I was going to not let her do that till we got into our suite.

Doors opened and the kissing began and the fondling. I hoped I could keep my mind clear till I got her into the bed. She was so heated already that I felt an entirely new side to her. This was going to be a night I felt. I opened the suite door for her to see, flowers delivered as a huge bouquet of French Roses poured out over the vase. I saw the chocolates there too; I loved the room seeing it again. It was very romantic while being clearly royal and intoxicatingly hauntingly beautiful. She took one look at turned and kissed me. Both her arms around my neck I picked her up and closed the door reminding myself to lock it shortly. She was extremely excited as I was too. Her foot playing with me will we dined for lunch was not fair. I kept my composure and now I was taking off all my restraining English manners.

"Do they have red silk cords here?" I could not believe she asked me that. '

I retorted while I carried her to the bed, "Let me call the desk, I would love to TIE you UP."

She was not expecting me to want to tie her up and have my way with her, but frankly I did. She pulled back seeing I was serious.

"Well, I normally like being on top when I feel like this. If a man can handle the female being on top and feels fine, he is not afraid of a strong female type. I like being on top."

I smiled, that's fine, we can take turns on this, but I am going to get the silk cords as soon as I take care of this. She looked at me puzzled and I lifted her up moving her to the bed. With one hand I held her down so I could undress her with my other hand. She was pinned to the bed; I wanted to have my way with her first. I managed my clothing off too, than I flipped her over to make love from behind her with such smoothness she had no time to figure out what I was going to do. I was so aroused with her playing with me all through our lunch, this blotted out my mind on normal thinking. She was lucky I was not into spanking for that would have been the next course. I smiled on that as I made love and did so with force of my passion. I was still a gentleman and I just was hungry for the source of my stimulation and she aided this by teasing me along. I smiled as she moved with me as her hips gave rise. We coupled so fast and her orgasm began to ride with fluid motions. She was multiple orgasmic with me and our energies mixed well. I was sure she was tantric and she did not know that. I knew she was. This was part of alchemy too. I finally released while she was still in a string of her orgasms. I slide off her to be sure she was breathing and my weight did not prevent that. I rolled her over to see if I pleased her seeing how flushed she was. All that pent up sexual arousal she had was clearly moving through her too.

I got up to get my cell, she began to roll to sit up, and my hand extended pinning her down. "Where do you think you are going? I am not done with you. We have a lot to do tonight." I clicked on my cell, asked the operator for the Costes hotel main desk. She looked at me confused. "Yes, by some chance, do you carry any toys for adults? Yes I would like red silk cord, could you send it up to the room now? Put it on my bill, merci."

She giggled, than squirmed. "You my dear are not going anywhere. I am going to tie you up, later you can try to tie me up. Now to play this game safely we need a release word. What is your word? Think carefully."

"You are serious? Well I am not into S n M. Honestly, I was teasing you." She bordered on the deer and the imp. I looked at her knowing full well she was testing me. I could easily give in to my gentleman English part of myself, or I could really push her over the edge and both have some fun. I wanted to push her over the edge; I wanted to go there too.

"Well, I won't harm you, I promise, but I am going to have my way with you and tie you up."

"You are serious? I am not going to allow you to tie me up."

"Well, ok, and what is your safety word? "

"I am not going to play with you on this."

"Ok, I will use my discretion and wait to, hear you cry uncle that works for me."

'Knock at the door.' I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulders before she could think or yell, got the door opened reaching for the red silk cord and closed it. I could not do a tip, I would do that later, and I spun around and tossed her onto the bed. I could see the stubbornness come up in her and the fight. This was going to be good healthy playfulness and exercise. She was fast, a hand full, and I wanted full exchange of this with her now. I smiled and had to hide that quickly as my other hand held the red silk cord.

I walked towards the bed now smiling.

"You would not dare, no, no you won't."

"Watch me and you will thank me later."

I began to move to her as she tried to escape. "You set this up."

"Well, I was teasing you. You are not going to tie me up, I won't allow it."

"Watch me, and you will love this." I smiled and pounced on her. I managed to get one arm into the loose loop I created then to the head board of this huge bed while I calmly held her down with my other hand and then wanted to make love. I moved her to the center of the bed, smiled, than I saw her smile back. Our love making went to all new heights for hours. I wanted this fun with her. I wanted to make love in all ways with her. I wanted to let her feel overpowered by me but not to harm her. Just arouse her more into letting go. Her sounds affirmed that it was all moving passionately well. I felt then I could slow down. As I did she moved to being on top of me nimbly so.

"Now, it's my turn to be on top."

"My dear, have at me, I am all yours." I smiled and handed her the silk cord. She began to tie my one arm, stretching it to the bed head board, than my free arm reached for her to draw her to me. She smiled and slide fully on top of me. I smiled as she took her preferred seat upon what pleasured her. I smiled more as she began to find new passion with more excitement. My free hand moved over her body and breasts. Each movement brought a new level of intensity to her motions as her aura began to spark gold now. Her pleasure was cresting as it seemed she did need to be on top. I enjoyed giving her head to now to do what she felt natural to do. I was feeling such love for her, such raw passion, such respect; such caring to protect her, she pleased me so very much. She had her way with me and each moment of this was pure enjoyment pleasure for me. It was hours of this delight when we both rested into a slumber holding each while the magic of this dark hotel with the vampire history moved around us.

Does life get any better in Paris with this kind of moment?

The Roses on the Table that overflowed this feeling of love with passion quietly filled our suite with this heavenly scent. I planned on covering her later with the rose petals all over her body in this bed. She slid into a quiet cat nap. The red silk cord lay there between us. I was satisfied beyond my wildest dreams and I knew she was feeling well nourished by what we just enjoyed.

I got up silently to head to the pool for a swim. I grabbed the room robe and my room key. The pool was in the lower level off the elevator. I wrote a short note pinning it to the pillow. 'I am at the pool, join me.' I slipped off my robe wearing my Armani boxers into the warm pool to just immerse into the water. My mind was moving over our love making we spent hours engaged in. I could not stop smiling to myself as I did not expect this later afternoon romantic exchange. I looked up from the pool and there she was in a robe coming out of the elevator. I smiled. She walked towards me taking off her robe, beautiful silk white teddy on her body with the red silk cord tied around her own waist. I liked that fact that she was wearing the cord and took it over. A new toy for her desires with me. I smiled.

"Are you coming into the water? It's heavenly warm. I love the way you are wearing our new toy, the cord around your waist is beautiful. Come here so I can tie you up again, this time to me."

She dropped her robe fully, dove into the water like a mermaid swimming to me. Does life get any better than being here in Paris, with an unexpected afternoon love rendezvous at the infamous Costes Hotel? If I were to die at this moment as she was swimming to me, I would ascend instantly with her to heaven. We were tied together in a way I never expected or new before. I wanted it all with her. How fortunate a man I am? Up she came for a kiss.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	27. Chapter 27

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 27

the night's music

The music came in reminding me there was a concert here upstairs in the music room library. I heard the track begin and felt the energy shift in the entire hotel. She looked at me slightly startled, I had my deer back.

"Maybe we better get out of the pool, dress for dinner, and we have reservations and the music event going on here tonight." She began playing around with my Armani underwear I was using as swim trunks. She began untying the red silk cord from around her silk teddy waist. Instant arousal so I chided her. She was so mischievous and I rather like this part of her cat like nature. I was clearly her toy for her hands as she began to explore my man body. I was already feeling the pool area cameras saw too much with us in the pool and was not going to let this go further. Much to her chagrin and mine too I repositioned her to have her back to me. I just felt like over powering her at moments. Let the cat come in, be the mouse, then change into the lion. Serves her right, turning the tables on her in a moments teasing. I gently pushed her forward in the water as my male energy was more in control of my own body so arousal quieted down so I could slip up and out of the pool now. I walked over to grab towels there, our robes and dry off. I walked back handing her my right hand as she fumbled with the red silk cord to belt it on herself. She loved her new play toy. I had no idea what I paid for that, but it was worth it. I wanted us to get dressed and head down for late dinner reservations. I was starving with all this activity. She granted me my wish, complied and came up out of the water. Gosh, she was beautiful. I put the towel around her to rub her down, she slipped into the robe. Pulled her to me to kiss her softly.

"Dinner my dear? I am famished. Shall we?"

"I agree, all the workout passion and nap now has me starving. I devoured the chocolates when you came for your swim. I really can't believe you got a red silk cord. I never have done anything like that. I still can't believe you got a silk cord to tie me up with."

"Well, you set it in motion and I decided a gentleman that I am would comply with your lady's wishes. To be honest I felt you pushed me over

the edge. How could you tease me all through our lunch? That was pure torture."

"Ah, well torture of the good kind, no?"

I nodded. "I did not see your foot going to do a full lunch footsie play on me while I tried to eat."

"Well, you drank more wine I noticed too. I think I found your ticklish spot. You English are so proper; I wanted to mess with your head. The lower head you know."

"You did a fine job of that. I am really going to have to keep a better eye on you and boundaries."

"Boundaries, really, I thought we were enjoying this ebb and flow we are doing."

"We are, well I am immensely, and I just am in the deep end of new territory. I love it though. Let's go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

We got into our suite, she headed to shower, and I needed to check emails and my cell texts. No message yet on her stalking matter. I had hoped something would come in by now. I had no dry under ware or a change of clothes. I had not planned on that. I began to laugh to myself. I looked like I was the one now with no underwear on under my French suit and English custom shirt. She would have no dry lingerie too, hmm made me think more about dinner and teasing her now. I smiled

I called the restaurant to check on our table. It was sooner than I thought so I knocked on the bathroom door. "How soon, they are holding our table now?" She opened the door and was not wearing a bra and looked amazing. I could see her breast under her silk blouse clearly. She fit right into this hotel crowd, very sensual.

. "Ok, well you look great. I noticed your breasts clearly and the nipples are perky with the cool air impacting them." I knew it was not cool in the room. I had to tease her.

"It's not the cool air and swung a fist at my chest." I smiled as she turned to head out the suite door waiting for me to open it, seemed she was aroused, how did I not get that right away? Her aura was spiking red again along with gold now. Gosh I loved the gold in her aura.

The elevator ride was filling with guests so we made it in time. We had a lovely table on the other side of the room where we both sat together side by side on a velvet velour bench love seat. I instantly began thinking about dinner play with her more than leg rubbing. I was going to tease her to seduction. It was her turn now as I planned my strategy.

She looked at me questioning my smiling. I realized she was not going to see this coming. I knew I had to deal with no underwear on myself too but I would handle my arousal while I teased her for my mind was on hyper drive now. I had all kinds of ideas moving all over her body and exciting her pleasure.

"Is something wrong?"

"No why?"

"You look like you are enjoying some inner thought processes. Want to clue me in on it?"

"Actually no, let's sit, order wine, we should look over the dinner menu." I moved into my shadow mode so she would not guess what I was up to. That good angel bad angel thing was coming to my mind. It could be this environment of the immortal jet set, I really was going to be merciless on her. I was thinking of teasing her to utter pleasure in a public restaurant with a room suite upstairs to enjoy the red silk cord.

"So, what looks good for supper? Would you like the escargot again?" She smiled nodding.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	28. Chapter 28

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 28

under the table

Wine was flowing nicely. I stayed low key while she enjoyed her potage' soup. I was decent too when her entre was placed in front of her. The atmosphere was deep crushed velvet, red everywhere, sultry seductive energy in the air. I looked around at the night's couples as the music was playing that was the interest of this evening. The hotel was filled with beautiful sexy women. She took another bite of her entrée and I slide my hand over her lap to her wonderful 'v'. She jerked in surprise and calmly put her other hand under the table to remove my exploration. She kept eating and did not mention it. I smiled, moved my napkin from my lap and eagerly went back for foreplay. She grinned and then moved her hand forcefully over mine. I would not budge. I realize she had a weapon on the table called a knife. I relinquished control letting her think she could get my hand to leave that wonderful warm spot. I did so, moved the knife off her side out of sight. I then moved right back to my target. This time she decided to play opossum like this did nothing to her. I could watch her aura spark very interesting ranges of silver with red and crimson flashes of her energy. I was hitting home. Now to really get her hot, I had to go there. I leaned forward to kiss her in the neck area. Whisper softly, "You know this is all about the being kissed on the neck, vampire like kissing." She pulled back her head while my other hand went deeper into the matter there between her lovely legs.

"Ah, I did not shave." She kept eating her dinner to try to make me think I was not getting to her.

"Shaving is optional. That is not going to deter me"

She realized then I was going to torment her. I was going to fully enjoy taking this all the way,

"You are just trying to get even. Well ok, I am going to eat my dinner, and you just play. I am fine with this."

Gosh I loved when her stubborn side came up, her independence and her trying to put me in my place. I was in the right place even though I was aroused now too. So deeper I went, I managed to get my hand up and over her levis waist and down into the territory I wanted. My fingers were long as I did play piano. She did not know that but my hands were designed to enjoy a female's body. This surprised her and I felt her almost squeal. I knew I was getting to her. Maybe a few orgasms through this new zone I was in now just to let her feel the tease going all the way. I stayed on this till I felt everything in the 'v' zone was beyond wet. She began to not fight me breathing heavily. She moved in closed for counter pressure against my body.

"All right, let's go upstairs." She put her fork down.

"Nope, not yet, this is foreplay. Now no yelling, we are in a public place."

"I don't scream or yell, but this is not fair."

"Nothing is fair in love or war. This is both."

She chuckled while I became more serious to make her orgasms roll now. She seemed to release in my hand as I could count about six letting goes with a copious fluid filling my palm now. Then I felt her high energy and yes the spikes of gold again in her aura. She was in the zone now. I smiled. Then she surprised me. Her hand closest to my leg suddenly went to my zone of joy. I was not expecting her to return the favor to play with me. On the other hand having an orgasm for me here now was not going to happen. I told myself let her play with your joy stick but keep your male mind on her. Do not allow yourself to lose this battle to her. She is a girl, you must win this. I laughed out loud almost as this conversation was within me but it was my male side to my own female side. Winner of this takes all and gets the red silk cord first. I was making up the rules as I went along. My game, my rules and she was playing. The waiter came by to refresh wine and realized the play going on, smiled and moved on to another table. I almost lost it too. Now how would that look, orgasm there in that love seat table. It was time to get very serious I thought. It was time to go for her neck. Why not, this was the right place for that sort of thing. I slide my lips from her sweet ear, down her neck to the spot that called me. She was going to have the biggest hickey ever. This was vampire play time, I almost wanted to sing with the music playing now and toss her on top of the table. I was losing it. She then let go of me and sank into the feelings I was giving within her body to play now. She was a helpless, sweetly surrendering beautiful female of euphoric calmness. Her eyes were glazed over and her heart poured out so much love, the room was being bathed in her pink heart light energy. Gosh she was beautiful. I calmly with drew my hand from her pants, took my napkin to wipe my hand of all her joy I managed to excite from her. I sat back allowing my own arousal now to subside. She ran her tongue gently over her lips to moisten them. She was mellow, relaxed, totally like putty. I did my work well.

"Well, I did not see that coming."

"You are very bad, but thank you."

"I know, but I did. Soon as I saw us being shown to this love seat couch to sit side by side I knew what I wanted to do with you."

"You are most welcome."

"Are we doing dessert here or up in the room? What about this music? I love the sounds."

"Well, I think dessert in the room, yes? We can walk into the music Library and I will buy you the DC. They record and sell their tracks. This place has its own brand, sound, and way it functions."

"Yes, I can see that. Actually I love this place. I feel very much at home in it."

"Really, so what you are saying is you are a vampire?"

"No, but a past life with some contact here feels right. However I sense it this place is vibey, I like it and a lot, dark yes, but interesting."

"Well, Paris is very old and it is layered with interesting energies."

"More wine please so we can enjoy another bottle in the room later too?"

"You finished the chocolates huh?"

"Yup, all gone, I enjoyed them."

"Let me handle our bill, get a bottle for the room, walk you into the music library. Your pants are soaked you know?"

"Yes, thanks to you. I did enjoy it and the kiss too."

We got up together, she was wet. Good thing this place was dark. I would pick up fresh glasses and wine on passing back by before we went upstairs. My body was aching for entrance into hers now so I had to pace it before I just threw her over my shoulders and headed upstairs. I could pace this. My mantra was pace it.

"Now for the music library, shall we?"

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alchemy**

**The Gold Ring**

**by Roshandra Mitchell Simon**

**He could 'not' get her out of his Mind**

**All that Glitters is not Gold**

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 29 A**

**Music Library**

**Sounds of Costes Hotel**

We strolled by the black furnished richly in antiques bar. I wanted to show the entire downstairs to her. The music here was fabulous. High standards here with the best sound mixers in the industry that showed up here.

The vampire scene and movie world of artists of Paris had to have the best sounds. This current track of music mix playing was great. This added to the spontaneity of the evening. I think we were now beginning to have a 'song' too, well a 'sound that I would say was our song'. She liked this track, so did I. I looked over at her. "So, you ready for round two, and an all nighter?"

"Well, we did that once before, remember?"

"I remember everything, nothing slips past me." Somehow my guard on my personality English reserved way was letting 'my ego' come to the surface. I was not normally that verbose. Must be the wine too?

I walked her by the rest of the lounge area before we headed upstairs for round two.

"This room is filled with ghosts, do you feel it?" We walked by the other end of the bar lounge area, I did feel it. Seemed like the Jack Nicholson movie the Shinning. For some reason the spirits here congregated in this space. Maybe it was due to the drinking there or history. It was filled with ghosts so intensely that images overlapped each other. Dimensionally it was astral space so it functioned differently with time and space. I kept my hand on her back to move us along. The room was fascinating though, mist and all.

I swung by the restaurant waiving my waiter for the wine. He nodded bringing me another bottle of the red we enjoyed through supper with two nice glasses with a chocolate dessert. Nice touch, so his tip was going to be very generous. I had not discussed dessert. Her eyes got big when she saw the chocolate. It looked like it was a hit for her which made her happy. Now it was time for the second round.

**CHAPTER 29 B**

**Rund Two All Night Long**

Elevator door opened as I carried our wine, dessert, and glasses. She walked in and turned to ravage my mouth with her kisses. The ride up was sweeter than before. My arousal was so fast and clear, gosh she was a huge turn on. She stepped back.

"Well, that was nice, but you know, it is my turn with the red silk cord."

"Your turn, you nearly wiped me out at dinner with your foreplay."

"Ah, you started it at lunch, remember."

Doors opened and we walked out together. We both felt an energy surge, some dimensional change going on with the planet maybe or the grid lines.

"You think this is the hotel, or France?" She looked concerned like she felt a California earth quake.

"I don't know, but things happen all the time now. Energy grids, solar flares, quakes, comets, magnetic, all the grids are firing as ley lines clear or activate now. Do you know about that?"

She nodded her head yes but went into 'sensing' mode. I saw her aura change to going within herself. My radar went on too then. I so wanted us to have seconds tonight but maybe the spirits were restless and it might be time to head back home to my place.

"Maybe we should go?"

"I was pondering that." We felt another jolt with a clear affirmation something in the energy or the grid was shifting into letting in or letting out some energies. I opened our room door asking if she wanted a shower or to head out first or what.

"I want to go, please bring the roses, I love them." She shifted from sexy vixen to concerned tourist in a region that was not home. I nodded as I gathered our things. I wrapped the roses and leaned over to kiss her.

"Later for round two?"

"It is a date on that for sure . I am still hungry for you and for more."

I smiled; I loved her coyness at times, honesty, open vulnerability, curiosity and her intelligence. She was full of mischief too. I wrapped up the roses and checked the room. I grabbed the red silk cord.

She was standing near the door and had the roses now in her arms. I looked at her and was pleased. She had her arms overflowing with the roses of all the colors of passion and love. "You look beautiful holding that huge bunch of roses. The red silk cord is 'mine' though, my turn next with this." She giggled and we headed out of our suite and romantic romp that was not planed but immensely enjoyed. We headed to the elevator when another jolt of energy was registered. "Maybe they are happy to see you here and want you to stay?"

"Funny sense of humor. I will throw you under the bus for that comment." She turned walking into the elevator as I held the doors open. The deer was gone instead I had a mountain lion or a black panther. She could change quickly from being the fawn into the warrior. I somehow liked that.

The elevator ride was short, doors opened and clearly the guests felt the jolts too. Music went down as the electrical system might have been overloaded with an outside electrical storm. Lights were on so we headed to the desk so I could pay my bill. I handed him the room key, he took a look then printed my bill handing it to me to sign. I looked down it, all of it was fine, than I saw the red silk cord. She looked over my shoulder and saw it too. "For real, this is what that cost?"

"I can see this is all in order sir, the silk cord is this much?"

"Well, sir, it was a special last minute request as I recall. Did you enjoy it?" His eyes went into a downward gaze to papers in front of him. I smiled; "Yes, it was most enjoyable, let me pay my bill."

"Thank you sir, and here are the night's music CD, two copies you requested, this is on your bill too."

The Red Silk Cord was $500 American. I replayed it quickly in my mind smiling that it was worth every penny. I had a new toy while I knew she was going to wear it as a belt at times, just to tease me and mess up my mind. I Loved it.

We headed out with roses in her arms; I carried our dessert with wine for home, and the Red Silk Cord. Music included.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	30. Chapter 30

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

**CHAPTER 30 **

**paris grid was firing**

The storm was a huge one. The cab was taking us home while lightening danced in the night sky the heavens were speaking. I kept looking up for signs to see what this was all about. She sat close to me holding the roses. The ley line grids, portals were active; things were in an astral 'dance' tonight of changes. This meant a lot of strange things were going on. The dark was out playing than or collecting souls. It was good we left that portal of the hotel as it was a huge connection to the underworld of spirits. She was quiet on the ride home. I was taking in all the electrical changes. It was like a night of Tesla flashes seeing the Eiffel Tower as the central magnet for all the free moving currents.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Good, wait till I get you home then."

She looked at me over the three dozen roses she clung to. The deer was back. I smiled.

The flashes of lightening got worse as we drove. We were coming now near the Louvre. It was being hit now with other flashes at the Eiffel Tower. I was thinking this storm would bring damages. I hoped no one was playing the Tesla Haarp. I felt with the moon time, this could be a play going on by the dark elite to gather energy for some ritual. I hated the way they used occult magic, places of power, cities, and people to do this grid manipulation. I wanted out of this matrix and web but with Alchemy as my doorway to just disappear. Let them play out their old games which they would try to recruit me for off and on for years. I was lucky or protected by angels or something that somehow kept me a few steps ahead of their ploys. It was like a Lara Croft story with how rich my family was. This being in Paris was to move myself out of their snares once and for all and off into the Alchemy world. The Gold was a KEY for this. This night was a tough one jarring the city with the electricity running wild sparking here and there. Poles were going down while trees grounded some of it as they were hit

We pulled up in front of my hotel and I motioned him to go into the underground. I wanted her dry and it was more private. I handed him my gate card to get in with the cab. In we went.

"Driver park over near the elevators so it is close for us, merci." We rolled to a stop; I reached for my money and tip for him and opened the door so she could get out. The roses were beautiful and she clung to them for the deer was feeling frightened and ungrounded. Off we went as the elevator opened and up to the penthouse directly. I waited till we arrive, held the door open for her, and walked us to my suite door. Sliding in the card key we walked into safety of my home base. She kicked off her shoes and I grabbed her for a big kiss.

"Are you ready for round two, I am hungry for you?"

"Yes, tie me up, I won't fight, I want to be bond to you now."

I stopped like the deer myself now in a huge spot light of truth. "What did you just say?"

She realized she let her feelings out of the bag. The cat was out of the bag. The horse was out of the barn. I was in shock. I gathered myself to push off my internal male fear going off. "Ok, you are going to pay for that." I gathered her in my arms, she was still holding the flowers, and off to bed I took her.

I reached for the red silk cord and she said, "Here, let me help you."

I turned her around on the bed, than changed my mind, righting her to me, holding the red silk cord.

"I think I am falling in love with you."

"I know, I think I am falling in love with you also. I never let anyone in."

"You are saying you are letting me into your heart?"

"You are already in."

Rushes of energy flooded my body, heart, began exploding in my own head. My third eye pineal gland had visions of Shiva and his Shakti in bliss on a lotus together in love. Everything in my body was on fire, melting to her, in raging waters, in soft flows, and in fireworks. The earth opened up to shallow my fears of this while my heart said yes to it all. The body was along on this ride. I loved her.

The red silk cord bound us around our waists; it symbolized our playfulness and sexual fun. We made love all night while lightening storms covered Paris. The window drapes were left open to see the flashes of this dance. Her aura was sparking gold with every touch of my hand over her body. Was she some kind of divine partner sent to me so we could match, do this Alchemy, fall in love, and become immortal with this process of change. I never felt like this with any female before.

_I was in love, on that I was sure._

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	31. Chapter 31

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 32

reality check

"Dinner out tonight?" We sat eating breakfast, she kept applying the herbs to her neck mark, and every time she did I would smile. She left a huge one on my neck too but I was wearing it as a badge of honor. It seemed a 'right' of passage into the vampire world. We spent a full day almost there while making mad passionate crazy love with a red silk cord. I was keeping it along with the feelings it brought to mind. She got up to dress while I looked over the local papers I had delivered daily to my suite. The money market was threatening to play out a collapse. Her country had pockets of staged unrest or what many on the internet called 'false flags'. She had not mentioned her family at all but I knew she was emailing them and they called her on her new cell too. I still was waiting for clues on who was stalking her in her other hotel stay. I heard the shower running so it was my turn to get dressed so she had her space now. A man that is smart figures that out. Intimacy is important but knowing when to leave the dance partner to herself is just as important. Most men never get that. I learned that a long time ago naturally in London. Manners, knowing boundaries, being polite, never pushy, be discrete, this all lead me to use my other 'gifts' too.

I was extremely intuitive feeling the ley lines early in life in England. Everyone in England knows about ley lines.

I learned how to feel and not react to the flushes or waves of the energy. I noted it, marked it, remembered it than later would go into maps or talk to dowsers on this. She though felt it and her aura registered it. All I had to do was taking her to spots and watch her energy aura. She was my dowsing wire. I rather liked how that worked.

I still had to figure out this riddle about this golden ring she had been told about. We both had a dream on that but nothing more came. Instead we had fun with a red silk cord. I had to get that out of my mind and get moving again on my check list on the timing as we were entering this next season with rain, energy boosts, maybe pole shift soon too. The earth's magnetic fields were constantly going down and the dark or cabal was going to use this to play out their control of the matrix and humans as their cattle. Energy was gathered from large events, key nexus locations and diverted or used for their darker things going on. I was aware of that most of my life and fought it in the way I could. I was very clever at sabotaging their grids. I did my role to help how and where I could. My family wealth and station afforded me entrance castles and places most could not access. All and all I could get around and do what I had to do to aid, but for the main group of the Bilderbergs.

She came out of the bathroom dressed. "I need to run out, few errands, also my family called and I want to send them a few pictures so they know I am fine. I want to look for a flat too so they have a place to send me things to." I stood there as she shared a lot of information with my feeling something was not going to work on that for her. It was not safe, but I understood the fact she needed to have her family think she got a flat for her University research work now that her friend was gone. I read it all fast.

"Look, go do what you need to do. You need some space. I still don't feel safe on what went down. I know you know how I feel on that. Can we sort out a few ideas on a way to make your parents THINK you are on your own in a safe flat?"

She sat down and burst into tears. I had never seen this side of her. She was on overload and was trying to get control or a handle on her life with all the changes and this connection to me. I was not going to let her move to a flat so I had to help her figure it out.

Her tears moved into sobs. "I can see how you feel. What do you want me to do for you?"

"This is moving so fast, look, I am living with you. I mean you are dating and romancing me, but look I am moved in here. You bought me clothes, which I do like, technical equipment, I had to explain and lie to my mother about my phone. I don't lie to my mom. I am living with a man and she does not know that either or who you are. There is a lot of my life you don't know about either and I do not really know much about you. You rescued me. I normally take care of myself."

She put it all out on the table and her emotional feelings were flooding her. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms, from the minute she came into this new city for her, her life went on upside down and super speed. It was still clear from the reading she had on her aura that we were to meet. I was now ready to agree with her on our having an Oracle reading and getting some clarity so she could handle this better. I was actually adjusting just fine and felt she was to be living with me. I was falling in love and I sensed she was too.

"Look, let's go out today, let's set up an Oracle reading too for tomorrow. I know a few contacts. How does that sound?"

She looked up at me and the sobs stopped, tears slowed down, her emotions quieted some also.

"I would like a quiet lunch at a café, nothing expensive. I am not used to a man spending that much money to entertain me."

"I am not entertaining you, I am courting you."

She looked up at me with awe, vulnerability, innocence and a sense of relief.

"Now, would you like to go to the Louvre to Marly's? Would you like a local small café around here? I would like us to talk and sort a few things out so you can handle your story honestly to your parents. I get the idea of a flat. We can even look for one. To be honest, I want you to stay with me, but we can work this out as a backup plan and a space in case of and for your mail or your study time. Whatever you want. We can figure it out."

She stopped emoting. I squatted down near her on the couch. "What do you want to do today then?"

"Well, dinner out tomorrow after we see an Oracle to digest it?"

"Good, how about Nicholas Flamel's restaurant that was his home. It is very magical on energy doorways. Tonight is Thursday, I would love to take you to the Museum to the d'Orsay restaurant, the one I made you promise not to peek into. We go out to a café now, talk this out, nice dinner tonight. I want you feeling ok."

"All right, I want to look for a flat. . Agreed, and we will talk on that too. Let's have the dinner at the museum. I was looking forward to seeing that and the Renoirs. Do you know a good psychic? I am hard to read and I want someone that can work with both of us? You are hard to read too."

"I do, let's swing by a flat location I know that is good and would fit into a College researcher's budget. How about CAFÉ ROSE for now, it is almost lunch time? It is cold and rainy but we can dodge the weather with cabs. Does that sound good?"

"I just feel this is rushing so fast. Meeting you I knew it was to happen but this is more then I realized."

"I know, it is a lot to handle." I did not dare say how this made me feel earlier. I had to help her ground now and feel supported so she could sort things out in her own mind.

Within the next few hours we managed looking at a nice flat on a close proximity to the Louvre'. Her University stipend would pay for that quarterly. She was on a student visa so she was here till Christmas when she was going to fly home to see her family in San Francisco. I would arrange for my own family time with dealing with holidays and some business. She decided she wanted her parents to know she was 'dating me'. I was fine on that. She agreed to stay living with me for many sound reasons but the flat was her escape. I agreed with that fact I take her there or get a car driver for her. She was mulling that over. We also agreed that the alchemy along with her research work was very important for her while my path of alchemy was too. I could not reveal yet about the reason I was wanted to disappear. I was falling in love with her and not sure her life would need to go in the direction mine was.

Lunch was later at Café Rose but sitting inside was suitable as we talked and looked outside as the rains fell. We handled a lot in our discussions. I contacted an oracle' and we were going to see her tomorrow mid morning to get a full reading. This really pleased her. She navigated with psychic input for her own method of sorting out things. That actually made sense. In England we used psychics and all sorts of holistic options; energy dowsers of course, feng shui, and herbs for everything. We matched well in those areas of health and philosophy. 

I liked the flat we found. It had windows on two sides, huge high ceilings, simple clean furnishings, right off and a street called Home Honor Rue. It was a key energy tunnel for the ley lines lining up to the Egyptian Obelisk. This was a good spot for her near the Louvre so that seemed to fit. I preferred her with me of course, but this was workable. I felt she would ground herself more, revert to the college student, focus on her research more, and move her thesis along. Our adventure was extra but the love was the icing on the cake. We had work to do and I hoped she would relax on her emotional feelings and just go along with what was happening. I had already adjusted but for this matter of the long term part of the relationship. It was too soon to talk on that. I could not see into the future and I did not expect to be feeling love for someone. I was fascinated with her and my feelings were true.

Everything settled down for us now. Rain continued to pour in Paris. She needed some nice wool pashmina scarves to keep her warm, gloves, and a good rain coat with a lining. London Fog was what she needed. We walked back to my hotel discussing it. Her hand was being held in my pocket. She was finally chattering on telling me how she liked the flat very much. I did too which surprised me. It was very Spartan but the energy was amazing filled with light. It was safe, close for her back and forth trips to the Louvre, and not far from me. I could see her in it. My life was filled with expensive large spaces filled with antique furniture, eclectic pieces of contemporary classic design, and art that of high quality. She liked things more down to earth but extremely artistic. Beauty was important to her too but she had to feel her feet on the ground. High art, history, architecture, geomancy, feng shui, dowsing, ley lines, and a strong intuition grounded her lofty thoughts. Her life did have a plan to it. I had to respect that and also honor my own. I was sorting that out now too. This reality check was good to slow this down for both of us and we were discussing through it all well. For what was on the table we could sort that out.

We were going to head to the Musée d'Orsay for dinner and viewing the art of Van Gogh, Gauguin, Monet, and Manet that graced the walls of this museum of art for a few hours before we dined there.

"Dinner is at 7 pm. You will like it. I can bath first or however you want."

"Ah, I hate to share this and put a damper on things. I have a bladder infection. All the intimacy I am not used to."

"That is ok; I was trying not to ravage you all the time. What do you need, cranberry juice, fresh lemons?" _I had not thought about that but when there is a lot of intimacy a woman will get an infection. It was good for us to rest on that for a while too. She was a wonderful love partner in so many ways._

"Well, a few days for sure or maybe a week. That happen sometimes you know."

I got up to walk over to her. "Don't be concerned, your body is telling you to rest, so no intimacy. I will hide the red silk cord." She laughed.

"Let me shower, no tubs for now, than you can have the bathroom."

I nodded. Within an hour she was coming from the bathroom dressed in a lovely long clingy skirt, sling back black heels, very classic Paris black and white attire. The restaurant would dazzle her as it was very feminine. I wore a black Cashmere jacket and black wood trousers. Weather was colder so I dressed with wools. My English upbringing taught me how to use fabrics and layering clothing. Men wore vests all the time there with warm socks too.

Off we headed to view the art and our dinner at seven.

This night was another romantic moment of elegance, beauty, art, and most of all being with her. Her eyes lighted up when we walked into the dining room I loved this old world of Paris elegance the museum was a train station. The building now held all this wonderful art and the original restaurant of the 1900's was our dinning evening. The Seine River was the back drop out the windows while inside art collections that rival the Louvre in a different way. The Renoirs were by far my most favored. Art surrounded our night, rain with even skies of stars between the clouds; we enjoyed an evening of light talk, hand holding, walking slowly, and relaxed in each other's quiet moments and company. The Impressionist artist wing was capturing both of us. I loved Manet, Monet, and Cezanne'.

We both stood in front of the Birth of Venus by Alexandre Cabanel spellbound by its beauty with erotica feelings. We liked the same art but she went deeper into the artist that painted the masterpieces or work into some kind of altered state. It seemed that opened other worlds to her. I could feel the gateways of portals open of the times the artists lived while created the painting we viewed now. She had a gift to access through art things of this nature. She was in touch with something of time and space and the soul of the period she viewed or through the lens of the artist that painted the work. I marveled at it. Being quiet this evening, walking in the museum late in the day added the moments we were experiencing together.

This is how I felt the first time I took her to the Louvre viewing Leda and the Swan. We walked through the museum by the large clock that was the original Baroque time piece for passengers heading to their trains. Now it set a reminder to the past but held some secrets

The history of the d'Orsay.

**Gare d'Orsay** is a former Paris railway station and hotel, built in 1900 to designs byVictor Laloux, Lucien Magne and Émile Bénard; it served as a terminus for theChemin de Fer de Paris à Orléans (Paris-Orléans Railway). It was the first electrified urban rail terminal in the world, opened 28 May 1900, in time for the 1900 Exposition Universelle.[1] After closure as a station, it reopened in December 1986 as the Musée d'Orsay, an art museum. The museum is currently served by the RER station of the same name.

The Beaux-Arts architecture with its Baroque style remained fully in tack from the hotel that was inside the train terminal. It was a step back to a time period that the restaurant, the clocks and the art housed here some unusual doorways that might include a portal.

I looked up at the large gold and white clock in the museum, part of the original train station this was. I gently moved her in the direction to head to the restaurant now.

"Now did you peek on your last visit?"

"No, I did not but I came close. I knew you wanted me to wait to see it with you."

"Good." I rounded the corner and we were at the entrance with the tall white lacquered French doors. This room was famous for its design, ceiling paintings and all the gold leaf in the molding trims. It was one of the most impressive restaurants of the past with architectural history from the 1900's and the World's fair in Paris then. It was original to this day.

She saw it as I noticed her aura fill with gold. I knew she loved it. I was holding her hand and the warmth radiating to me felt like a million suns. I was pleased this brought her gold energy forth. I did not dare look at her till we were seated. I remained aloof but beaming from the inside of my own heart.

What do you think?"

"You like it?"

"What, yes, yes I love it. Gosh this is spectacular. I feel like I am in a Great Gatsby movie. The gold is so France during the Sun gods time of Louie. It is spectacular."

Dinner was more than lovely. Being in this sumputuious elgance of this golden warm Barogue dinning room blended art with romance. We dined taking it all in. She really liked this museum. I love the Louvre but there was something inexplixable about this museum. The Seine River was right outside the wall of large arched windows with evening lights dotting the view.

The evening ended with finally driving her under the Eiffel Tower. Another storm was coming but we had a clear evening sky for the moment. I drove her under the Tower feeling the magnetic hub this Icon landmark was. The evening was complete. We headed home; roads were clear and then into the hotel garage. I parked my car and turned to her.

"Did you enjoy our evening?"

"Yes, I wish we could make love."

"Well, we can with kissing; enveloping you in my arms, delighting in bodies touching."

"You are a very remarkable man. You are sensitive, gentle, caring, supportive and very giving."

"Well, you just described the positive qualities of a Taurus heart."

"I promise not to tell anyone."

I turned to her somewhat puzzled by that statement.

"You hide all those qualities with keeping your heart safe. I won't tell anyone what a rare man you are. You don't reveal this to others I feel. I am glad you are showing me this part of who you are. I won't tell anyone."

"Why are you saying that and repeating it?"

I know you draw back to the shadows. You hide in there and walk in the shadows so no one sees you. I understand why too."

"Tell me then, why?"

"You are a light walker but walk the shadows of the grid ley lines to help Sophia."

"Really, and who is Sophia?"

"She is the earth, she is the one that became the earth, she is the Goddess, she is Gnostic knowing."

"How do you know all of that?"

"I feel you, most cannot go into the shadows where you live or hide for the reasons of Sophia. You can and do, she gives you great solace. I know her too."

She was sharing profound knowledge with me about myself and things I did know and some I did not. She too was knowledgeable of a far deeper wisdom because of this connection her soul seemed to carry with the Planet of the Earth. This evening revealed a lot of me and a lot of her. I really did not know what else to say.

I got out of the car, walked around to her side, opened the door, than lifted her out to carry her upstairs. We were going to have a night of embracing, loving kisses, gently stroking, falling off to sleep in each other's arms. I was not going to watch her aura tonight, merely close my eyes and feel her.

I just wanted to know her more with my heart.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.


	32. Chapter 32

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 33

marly's café' louvre 33 A

the oracle' 33 b

nicolas flamel dinner 33 c

Marly's 33 A

She rolled over snuggling in closer. I warmed reaching for her. Her body had a rush of tingles as she moved one leg between mine. That of course delighted me with the desire to make love to her. She was still partially asleep. This was our morning to head out to see an Oracle'.

"You awake yet? I know I am and will need a nice cold shower."

"She stretched up against my body just like a cat waking up. "Oh, my intentions are pure, but I am used to sleeping with you. I probably should be on the other side of the bed."

"No, that would not work anyway. I am fine, gentleman in me is fine."

"Oh, you sound like you are suffering."

"Really it just is a morning body reaction moment, that's all."

"Oh, it just is a body response?"

"You know what I mean." I pulled her in closer and tucked her down under my arm and the duvet covers. She cuddled right in.

"Are you ready for breakfast after shower time?"

"Yes, and I know it will be a full day, right?"

"Yes, so let's get moving, weather sounds like we might have a moment from those storms, but it is suppose to be chilly cold now."

"I ordered a rain coat, got a London Fog, made me laugh as I thought of you. It is being delivered here today." I smiled thinking that was what I wanted to get her. She was handling her needs fine.

"Did you find gloves etc?"

"I thought you could help me find some locally shopping? Sounds like a plan with some chocolates to go."

"I like how you think. Well get a move on so we can eat breakfast, Marly's?"

She nodded, grabbed for one of our robes dashing off to the bathroom. She nabbed it first and I had to use the bathroom too. It looked like the relationship was going to the next level as I could not hold my bladder. "You ok if I used the loo?"

"Sure, come in; love the English words you use off and on." The shower was on with steam billowing out and she would not even hear me. I smiled as I stood there relieving my bladder. This is how it goes when you are cohabitating. I wondered how we would navigate now that she had the flat to spend time in. I did not want to think about that. We had a full day and breakfast first.

"How soon will you be ready?"

"Give me fifteen. I dress fast. I am hungry too."

I brushed my teeth, left a morning beard on and took in a deep breath. I turned to go get dressed noticing her aura was sparking in the shower. Gold flashes with beautiful cosmic lapis blue. She so amazed me. I had to keep my mind on our morning list as I could so easily have opened her shower door to have joined her. I quietly with reluctance left the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened, "Ready to head out now?"

I nodded as I walked up to give her a kiss. "Let's go, I called for a table, let's walk?"

"If you keep me warm, I am layered but need the London Fog coat."

"I will keep you warm; we can take a cab then."

Somehow arriving at Marly's and being at the Louvre centered us into the larger plans. I always spent most of my time there. She gravitated to it too. We had so much to explore on the art with how she merged into the pieces of the artist masters. I was clear today though, had a serious edge to it. I wanted to honor this with contemplativeness. I found myself moving back into my shadow self.

Breakfast was what we both needed. Sitting with the view of the pyramid with the mid morning light playing off the geometric forms. The energy today was high even with cold weather. Sunshine managed to show itself which I was grateful. We sat outside overlooking the plaza.

"Well, we will get our reading by a very old oracle that I think is remarkable. She does her readings at a gallery were there are artists versions of the Tarocchi cards. I think you will enjoy the energy of the De Medici genre'?"

"Italian art designs for the cards; with gold on them? I am sure I will be fascinated by this. What is she like?"

"Yes, so we need to get going. We can find you some gloves on the way with a beret and scarves."

"Chocolate too, remember?"

I hailed our waiter to pay the check. I pulled out her chair so we could leave within the change of energy I suddenly felt. Often when a reading was going to be done energy would shift as a way to prepare one. It was shifting for sure. I could feel my crown chakra opening. I wondered if she felt this shift. Her aura seemed steady. We had to head across town to the gallery where the consultation was being done.

"So, do you have your questions ready for the session?" She looked surprised while regrouping her thoughts. I saw sparks of red now in her aura. 

"Are you anxious about something? You know this person's work, correct?"

"Yes. When I do feel I need this kind of input, I am alone."

"Would you feel better if we did our sessions privately?"

I had to think about that. I liked privacy in matters like this but this was about who was stalking her, I had no information yet on her things being trashed, I also had questions on her reading on our making this connection. So I thought if I kept the session on that topic, I could handle this with focused topics.

"I am fine, I need to hear what she says about the stalker matter. I have less information about 'you' then anything."

"Not true, you know a lot about 'me', while I barely know a thing about you." I could feel our points of view were disagreement. That was a sign of something going to come out in this reading. That was suddenly not good. So I opened up the can of worms to see what would fully fly out at me now. I could damage control better if I knew what was on her mind.

"You knew about me before we met that night. You were bound to run into me. I am always at or near the Louvre'." 

"Look, you are very private to the point of secretive. I get you are on a path that is highly unusual. I still don't know fully what this is about either. I only knew I was to meet you and the gold ring matter."

She got it out. I felt like a spaceship hurling us along at cosmic speed with no road map or what planet we were heading to. We had hit a speed bump. I had to sit back and let this ride the process it was taking us on. I was on this road with a passenger which I was clearly falling in love with.

Our taxis slowed as we approached our destination. The winds came up to remind me Paris could have strong elements that chilled you. I wished we had time to have gotten her the scarves, gloves and a few hats before we got her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, I am fine; we were in the cabs on both rides. So this is the gallery?"

"Yes, let me pay and we can go in. We have a little time to look around first too. The art is interesting."

The black lacquered door, brass shinny door knob against the wood stood out. My hand reached it to open for her with a shudder going through me. She stopped mid way in turning to me. "This is really very psychic of a grid. I feel door protectors with angels. She seems to have an entourage of spirits around her." She walked inside the gallery. The art was all Renaissance with gold on everything. Font was calligraphy, with a thick feeling of magic in the air.

There were a lot of secrets here for sure.

This was all feeling like the 1400's.

Oracle' 33 B

"This place is alive with spirits while the artwork I see on display comes with master painters behind the energy on the work. I like this place, thank you."

"Do you have anything like this in the USA?"

"Well, New Orleans feeling, French 1600's, but this is really old feeling with a distinct richness to it."

I turned and Madame Russo was standing there taking us both in. I was sure she was reading our auras and seeing what I brought with me for this. I had not seen Madame for a while, not since I moved into the hotel in Paris. "Madame Russo, lovely to see you again, let me introduce you to..." Her hand went up to not tell me her name. I stopped mid sentence.

"Come with me you two. You are really are cute together."

Her consultation room was a feeling of what might be called 'For Knox' with a fortress of protection. I felt all the magic in it.

"Sit down you two. I know you are in a hurry, I have your reading that began to come to me probably while you were having your breakfast at the Louvre." Out came her gold gilt card. She laid out only six cards. I felt the energy around it raise the vibrations as inflow for the consultation was creating a spirit mist over the table. The reading room was steeped in her magic. Heavy tapestry behind her, one vanilla candle light, incense of course, a small side table with images of saints, masters, angels and Joan of arc. She kept a quiet moment then spoke.

"You two are a matching set of Key and Lock. He does not know it yet, but you carry all that he seeks. You don't know that your lineage is very mystical. You are born in a country that hide your soul so you could stumble into the gifts that you are. Together you both are matching book ends. He likes to have control but he will not be controlling. He is dealing with how independent you are but he is having challenges in his own psyche. You are though, throwing yourself a curve my dear by blocking what is inevitable in this situation. Your own spiritual path is entwined to his. The Gold Ring will be as much of a surprise to you as to him. I cannot tell you more or it will ruin the surprise you are both in question on this. Take that off the table. As to who is stalking her? Your being on the grid here in Paris has set off bells that those that feel ley lines know are being activated. Be careful where you walk. You activate the Rose Ley line of old times. The 1600's is the secret time you both are puzzled about but go to that period. Find all the locations in Paris that carry that energy time. Now, be careful, babies are around you both that are immortal gifted children waiting to come in. The stalker, yes, they want her DNA to control her while they want the DNA from your wealthy lineage as it is been a history waiting for you to give them what they want. You will get free, you both will handle this and yes you both are very much in love.

"Any other questions you two?"

"Is she safe? Will I run down this stalker matter to eliminate it?"

"She is safe with you there. She wants her own place, the white space you found is clear, but do not nest in there. Only be there in day time and do not stay over or sleep there, am I clear? Yes your team you put out to find who took her stuff will be prevented from selling what he got. He is a broker. You will track him down."

I said nothing more nor did she. The oracle smiled at us both. I felt affirmed on how this truth resonated so the reading felt done. "Do you have any more questions?"

"I liked the flat. I understand what you are saying. How will I explain this to my family?"

"Dear, you won't. You are coming into your 'gifts'. You needed to come into Paris for not only your research you are doing and to meet him, you were told about him clearly before. You are a beautiful match my dear, you are beautiful together. He did not expect you either. This is how karma works when it is time, it is time."

I felt lightning strike our bodies when she said that to us. I was not prepared for this voltage even though it all felt clear as truth

"Merci."

Out we went. The Madame smiled then called me back with her finger beckoning me to return for a moment. I gently pushed her out the door towards the gallery. "I will be right there."

"Yes, Madame?"

"You love her insanely so. Let your guard down. She is not going to hurt your heart. She was sent by the 'gods' and your good angels around you. I know you did not expect love in your life or seek it. She did not either. This is because you are both clear about your spiritual paths. This is a beautiful match, enjoy this love, you both earned it from before. Now you will harvest this love with the reason you each are on this path." I nodded a thank you again. I was somewhat in a daze as I knew this consultation would continue to give me insights later. I was clear this was important for both of us. Somehow I felt like we had gone to church to speak to the head Temple Priestess of some ancient Goddess moment. The oracle had her ways, she was brilliant at what she did with wisdom added. I listened carefully while absorbing all of what she said. She cocked her head to one side, 'You worry too much." "Go have fun with this girl woman, you both reek of sexual excitement with deep fondness of love that matches the other. Go have fun, the work you both are doing will be easier then." She smiled and turned to let me know this was complete.

I strolled out into the gallery to see how that was going.

"She had a secret to share?"

"No, it was more of an admonition. She told me I worry too much."

"You do. This was a very high level powerful reading. Did you see the cards? They are very old tarot cards with energy of doorways on each one. I recorded mentally the cards to think about later or lay them out with my Tarot. The cards had a life energy all their own, amazingly powerful. "

"Of course I saw the cards." I moved her along through the gallery. The Madame had a custom of leaving through her own private door if she was finished like disappearing. She walked in the shadows too with the ley lines into doorway portals. This was her world in Paris. No one knew how old she was and many thought she was an immortal. I was fond of her from the first time I came to see her.

"Did you pay?"

"Of course, when I set the session you pay."

"How expensive, I would like to come see her again myself."

"It is expensive, like everything in Paris. If you would like to see her again, I am more than happy to pay. She decides though on whom she will read."

"Oh, I see, that is how really good ones keep their clientele honest too. How expensive if I may ask?"

"Well, I will tell you later or take it out in trade when you are feeling better."

"I can't believe you just said that." She swung at me again. We were beginning to fight like brother and sister at funny moments . I smiled dodging her jabs.

"Let's get you those warm scarves, a few French berets, gloves and chocolate."

"I thought you would never ask." She slid her hand into mine and I headed us to the door. Mission accomplished for us her, but for some fresh air with fun. We grabbed taxis heading us back to the shopping area with plenty of chocolate parlors. We passed windows with flowers which I just felt I had had to do a spontaneous moment. "Please pull over for a moment, merci." I jumped out making it across the street into the store we just passed.

I returned to the waiting taxi with flowers in my arms. She was watching me walk across the street. All pink roses filled my arms; seemed the right thing to do.

I got into the taxi, she was smiling even more. "Ok, let's find you those warm gloves with pashmini scarves to keep you warm. Winter in Paris is very cold. What is your favorite color?"

She buried her face into the roses but her eyes twinkled. "Hot Pink."

"Hot pink it is, open finger wool gloves, and anything else?"

"Yes, you, just you." She was almost flowing she was so happy. I felt her warm moving my heart to extend back to her. Our exchanges of energy had heightened like when we made love. Was this being in love? If it was the feeling of good champagne, chocolates, and the scent of roses is what it all reminded me of. Our shopping day was successful. She found her gifts, I kept the taxi waiting at each brief in and out stop to shop. The last we saved for the chocolate parlor to take samples of our favorite flavors home with us. I loved hazlenut while her favorite was rose flavored. Her aura was sparking gold again.

Dinner at Auberge Nicolas Flamel Restaurant 33 C

Evening was rolling into Paris sooner than I thought. As we got back to my hotel, bags in hand, holding her other hand, she carried the roses with the small bag of our chocolates. I was besides myself with feelings of a very open heart. She was glowing off and on which I knew was a sign that my concerns were lifted.

"How fast can you get ready for dinner?"

"Give me fifteen minutes. I do need a shower with some cranberry juice, water, than I will be ready shortly."

"Well I am fine, I don't need a shower. Its gotten cooler so I will drive us. I hope your London Fog coat arrives soon"

"I am set with scarves now so it's fine." We got off at our penthouse floor seeing her package there with a note that said the rest is at the desk. Please call they will bring it up." I was not sure how much she bought.

"Looks like something came for you."

I opened the door, she grabbed the package to go hide it. I found that strange but she seemed happy. "Yes, hi, could you bring up the packages, thank you."

"Seems your coat arrived. What all did you order." No response, she was in the shower so I went to get her juice with a glass of water. I knocked at the bathroom but she did not hear it. Walking in I saw the package was open and a beautiful new silk teddy. I began to touch it feeling I was going to ruin her surprise. I turned around then stood outside the bathroom door banging on it so she would hear me this time. "I have your juice, do you want it when you come out?"

"YES, perfect, I need to dress first. Thanks."

So that was the surprise, new lingerie, that pleased me a lot. There was a knock at the door which I figured was the desk. "Yes, ah a few packages, thank you,"

She managed to do some on line shopping, I was most curious. Out she came but I was not going to leave the room till I saw her open up the coat box, I pretended to ignore the discovery I made in the bathroom. She was dressed and looked fantastic. The long dark russet slinky skirt covered her body form beautifully. She had no shoes on which I puzzled on but I could see the edges of lace on the new silk lingerie. "Well, looks like your coat came. Want to see?"

"Yes, hand me the big box first." She ripped through it fast, took a gulp of her cranberry juice with water chaser. It was her coat in a rich chocolate brown with a heavy nice wool plaid lining.

"Nice, you are going to be warm in that. Boots maybe too would keep the legs warm and boots are very sexy."

She looked at me then smiled. Well, tell me if you like these. She opened up a shoe box sized package next. I was stunned. She slipped into them to model for me. I sat back on the sofa.

"You didn't, gosh, you got Paris fashion designer shoes. You are outrageously in good style with great taste. I can hardly breathe they are so…"

She smiled like a Cheshire Cat. I sat on the couch looking at the most amazing pair of pure sexual temptation for a man pair of shoes.

Her russet long clingy skirt had a nice slit up one side, she had a black leather belt, silk white blouse with a red bra on then this new silk honey beigh teddy showing. She wrapped her hair back with tortoise shell hair combs, she had black combs next to the brown ones, she left the room wearing the shoes will I panted on the couch with how hot they were. In a moment she returned, she was wearing the red silk cord as a second belt wrapped around her black leather belt three times. Now I was totally about to loose it. Her color choices all worked? Brown with black then the russet and the red with white with cream. It was the shoes and the red silk cord that tied it all up. I shook my head grabbing my chest.

"Well, you win, you made an outfit out of it to torment me with and the hottest shoes in Paris."

"Gosh, you almost sound gay." She turned laughing at her own glibe comment.

"English like details and we notice all of it plus shoes. I love shoes, I am a man that loves nice shoes on a lady's foot. Now, I am going to arm wrestle you, I want to buy those shoes for you. I INSIST."

"No way, I got the red silk cord, mine now, the shoes were a surprise, and something else for later. I bought them to do the night out."

"This is going to make me suffer. The agony I am in already."

She looked down at my trousers bulging with that look of helplessness on a man's face. She turned the tables on me and I was surprised and loving it. The shoes were to die for, the red silk cord, what can I say, it was all hot and she carried it off just fine. I was suffering hugely.

"Go get dressed, or we will be late. Nicolas Flamel's home we are dining at. Go, take a cold shower too. I love my roses, thank you." She got up and pranced across the room to get more of her cranberry juice. I surrendered to head to the bathroom. I did need a quick shower, cold of course.

She waited while I rushed to get ready. I came out with a smile as I headed to grab my car keys to take us out now. Once we were in the car I turned to tell her how beautiful she was. "Honestly, you surprise me, I love it, you are spontaneous, intelligent, beautiful, and most of all I can't keep my hands off you. This is a dangerous combination you know." I turned to put the key into the ignition and she leaned over to me to kiss me.

"You are doing the same to me, messing me up in a good way, I love this." She turned around to her seat as if she had finally accepted something. I wondered what was going on in her mind, driving out of the garage, rain began pouring. I hit the seat warmers for her side of the car so she would be toasty warm. Her bottom needed to stay comfy.

Turning through Paris traffic I came to the one way street of Rue Nicolas Flamel, turning signal on with nothing impeding the journey to our destination. Parking was hard so I debated dropping her off at the restaurant then returning. I drove right in front of Auberge as she asked me to stop the car. I did as she turned to me to speak. "This is going to be charming. The first night you brought me here, remember? We sat in the rain. I feel this is a full loop tonight. Do you feel it?"

I did feel it. It was like we were preparing to come here to go inside. Earlier we kissed here in a way that caught us each off guard, Tonight seemed like something important was bringing us to open up a gift of some kind. I looked down the street to see a lucky spot to park in. I put the car into drive to claim the spot that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Looks like we park." I pulled in and turned off the car. Got out to walk around the car to open up her door. The shoes talking to me from the moment she reached her foot out to the sidewalk. She had on her London Fog coat, scarf too and smelled like Damascus Roses. We had a short walk to the main entrance.

The building is 1600. Over the lentil is his name, Nicolas Flamel, he had a small bookshop here plus he copied books here too. He and his wife which he loved very much it was said, lived here before they both disappeared. He was an Alchemist. She was married to him, said to be older then he was, beautiful, she had some money, but he became very rich when he discovered the Book that a Jewish man sold to him in need of money himself. Nicolas was said to have made gold from base metals but did not hoard his money. He built a hospital, aided the poor, donated money to charities and then later they both disappeared. Even his grave tombstone which he had made before he disappeared remained a mystery. He did not die or his wife, but they became immortal. A byproduct of alchemy was the belief. No one could find the book later. It all disappeared?

We walked to the Auberge front door. "Ready? I feel the same thing you feel. I think we are about to cross into history. Are you ready? Maybe some kind of time travels?"

"Would you be disappointed if this was just a nice dinner?"

"With you, it is not going to be ordinary but rather extraordinary. Beside you are wearing those shoes."

"You think these shoes are like in the Wizard of Oz, click them three times and we go home?"

"Are we going to stand outside this door speaking movie mentions, or are we going to enter into our destiny tonight?"

"Oh, now we are getting serious. Let's just see what this is, no thinking it ahead, I can see now we have had some interesting magical past lifetimes where we had Star Gate issues. Open the door; I am used to you being a gentleman, now I wait when we come to doors. Come on I am starving."

I opened the door, grabbed for her arm to aid her to step up and in over the threshold. Instead she stepped right exactly on the wood threshold as I helped her to balance "Cute, now take another step in. I love those shoes; I want to see them survive this."

"Glib now, ah the English." The smile that came over her face when she focused on the restaurant made me happy. It was charming, old world shop feeling, another world, and another time. "Wow, this is really beautiful, warm, cozy, it feels like good magic in here. This is a very pure high energy of a scholar with angels. Thank you." Her eyes glistened with moisture of tears. She was very happy in this magical feeling place. I looked for the waiter to seat us. He came from around the corner, motioning me one moment. I gave him my name as he nodded. We took in the rooms, seeing how the tables were set up, mirrors on back walls to give more depth to the space, stairs going up to the second floor, and the beams of very old wood lined the ceiling with thick stucco plaster between them. The fireplace was blazing to keep the weather cold storm from impacting the dinner guests. The entire restaurant had a glow to it. She felt at home here instantly.

Finally he returned to guide us to our table.

Our table was perfect. It all felt like we were back in the 1400's as a guest of the Flamel household. He was said to have been a humble man, hard working, studied long hours by candlelight, did many kind good deeds. He helped his community and he made gold three times from lower base metals. He was a master Alchemist after he got the book translated which took him on a journey and many years. We were having dinner in his home.

"Do, you like this?"

"Yes, oh yes, haven't you been here before?"

"Actually no, I felt for some reason I was not to enter here until I knew when. I guess I was waiting to take you here. That night we sat outside in the rain here, I was just driving trying to take you home to your hotel. I really had not realized I came to this location. Now coming here with you tonight, coming inside, I understand so much of why I feel not to do things. Something inside of me tells me to wait. I felt I was to wait. I now feel so glad I did. Do you like it here?"

"Yes, very much so, I feel a kinship here and feeling at home in magic. Magic that is good, safe, of older times. I feel family here too. Like a family of spirits around us, spirits of the magical folk kind. This is so warm here.

The entire evening centered on a feeling of no time. I felt we both were together in the past but here in France in this now time, but enjoying a pocket of very special energy.

I drank wine, she had cranberry juice, and dinner was very country French. The menu varied with some outstand choices along with a wonderful dessert we agreed upon. We spent nearly three hours there. I left a very generous tip for the time we spent with beautiful service but leaving us to enjoy a slow dinner with intimate conversation between us.

It was time to go.

She leaned forward into me as I escorted us out, "This was like a fairy tale evening, purely enchanting. Thank you."

"We must go home. I loved this evening too, thank you."

I drove in silence home. I knew she had more surprises for me with her lingerie. This was a spectacular day in so many ways. We had this beautiful charming dinner in a very magical place in Paris. I had waited and was glad I did. I drove into the garage, parked, went around to her side to let her out. Her coat was open and my hands slide inside her London Fog. I wanted to make love, but she had to wait on intimacy. Sometimes not making love is the best time to be in close in a different way. I picked her up, looked at those shoes, shook my head and headed to the garage elevator.

"Why do you carry me all the time?"

"You are light as a feather; I just want to keep sweeping you off your feet. I love picking you up in my arms. Is that ok?" She nodded then moved to my ear. I stepped into the elevator; hit the floor button as I waited to hear her message to me.

"You can have the silk red cord. I have something on underneath just for you."

"You do, now what might that be?"

I kissed her and with my one hand managed to move to her belt to free up the red silk cord.

"This is a magic cord you know?"

"I figured that, and we blessed it too."

I carried her out of the elevator into my suite as she swiped the door card key. We had a routine now smoothly moving through this door. I walked her right to the bedroom. I placed her on the bed. First thing I did was take off her beautiful shoes, then reached for her coat, then unbuttoned her silk blouse, then her other belt I removed, then she giggled.

"Wait. Let me stand up on the bed, I have something to show you."

Her arms went up in the air, off came her blouse, she shimmied out of her skirt, then revealing her new lingerie. It was cut high, lace at the neckline bodice showing her cleavage but tasteful. It was all honey cream beige silk. My hands went to touch her body sliding them under her silk teddy. "We can't make love, but, we can do things we would not normally do. I won't let you sleep tonight. I just want to kiss you, hold you, allow you to relax fully, unwind, nap, wake up, let our bodies just entwine through a night of truly love caring."

I saw her heart pour open to me, gold infused this hot pink ray of light coming from her just as I spoke that to her. I waited for her to come into my life. I did not know I was waiting for her. I don't think she knew she was waiting for me either.

I just felt so much love for her.

All night I relaxed her. I enjoyed her. I let her tease me to arousal, I was in no hurry for hot passionate love making, and I was enjoying dessert. You take your time over a nice good red wine, you go slowly on a good espresso, and you savor the chocolate dessert. She was all of that and much more. She was magical with shooting rays of hot pink light and pure gold.

"I don't want you to move into that flat."

"I know, and we will talk about it later. Don't get me pregnant either, I need to finish my degree PhD and you need to meet my family."

"We'll talk on this."

I smiled and just felt this love between us

Somehow it will all figure out.

Alchemy was happening between us.

This night was ours and so was this story unfolding…

to be continued

Questions to the 'reader'… Follow the Clues.

The reference to the Gold, gold ring, and the Alchemy of the Soul is a Key.

The Tantric love making for both of them is also Key and most Sacred.

The Music, Locations the CLOCK in Paris are all Key.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

For a copy of this book you may go to my Blog: booksbyroshandra .blogspot .com

A copy of the 'e book' is available

through Amazon or booksbyroshandra Gmail .com

ALCHEMY Passion is the Next BOOK in this series but only in Book or 'e book'.

ALECHEMY InterWoven is the THIRD BOOK in this series also only in Book or 'e book'.

Character NAMES CHANGE in the BOOK Series and Story belongs to R. ', Roshandra Mitchell Simon.

VELVET is the next FAN FICTION Story coming. Stay TUNED… thank you for 'reading' and sharing and your reviews. Roshandra warmly writing on.


	33. Chapter 33

Alchemy

The Gold Ring

by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

He could 'not' get her out of his Mind

All that Glitters is not Gold

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ACLHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

CHAPTER 33

marly's café' louvre 33 A

the oracle' 33 b

nicolas flamel dinner 33 c

Marly's 33 A

She rolled over snuggling in closer. I warmed reaching for her. Her body had a rush of tingles as she moved one leg between mine. That of course delighted me with the desire to make love to her. She was still partially asleep. This was our morning to head out to see an Oracle'.

"You awake yet? I know I am and will need a nice cold shower."

"She stretched up against my body just like a cat waking up. "Oh, my intentions are pure, but I am used to sleeping with you. I probably should be on the other side of the bed."

"No, that would not work anyway. I am fine, gentleman in me is fine."

"Oh, you sound like you are suffering."

"Really it just is a morning body reaction moment, that's all."

"Oh, it just is a body response?"

"You know what I mean." I pulled her in closer and tucked her down under my arm and the duvet covers. She cuddled right in.

"Are you ready for breakfast after shower time?"

"Yes, and I know it will be a full day, right?"

"Yes, so let's get moving, weather sounds like we might have a moment from those storms, but it is suppose to be chilly cold now."

"I ordered a rain coat, got a London Fog, made me laugh as I thought of you. It is being delivered here today." I smiled thinking that was what I wanted to get her. She was handling her needs fine.

"Did you find gloves etc?"

"I thought you could help me find some locally shopping? Sounds like a plan with some chocolates to go."

"I like how you think. Well get a move on so we can eat breakfast, Marly's?"

She nodded, grabbed for one of our robes dashing off to the bathroom. She nabbed it first and I had to use the bathroom too. It looked like the relationship was going to the next level as I could not hold my bladder. "You ok if I used the loo?"

"Sure, come in; love the English words you use off and on." The shower was on with steam billowing out and she would not even hear me. I smiled as I stood there relieving my bladder. This is how it goes when you are cohabitating. I wondered how we would navigate now that she had the flat to spend time in. I did not want to think about that. We had a full day and breakfast first.

"How soon will you be ready?"

"Give me fifteen. I dress fast. I am hungry too."

I brushed my teeth, left a morning beard on and took in a deep breath. I turned to go get dressed noticing her aura was sparking in the shower. Gold flashes with beautiful cosmic lapis blue. She so amazed me. I had to keep my mind on our morning list as I could so easily have opened her shower door to have joined her. I quietly with reluctance left the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened, "Ready to head out now?"

I nodded as I walked up to give her a kiss. "Let's go, I called for a table, let's walk?"

"If you keep me warm, I am layered but need the London Fog coat."

"I will keep you warm; we can take a cab then."

Somehow arriving at Marly's and being at the Louvre centered us into the larger plans. I always spent most of my time there. She gravitated to it too. We had so much to explore on the art with how she merged into the pieces of the artist masters. I was clear today though, had a serious edge to it. I wanted to honor this with contemplativeness. I found myself moving back into my shadow self.

Breakfast was what we both needed. Sitting with the view of the pyramid with the mid morning light playing off the geometric forms. The energy today was high even with cold weather. Sunshine managed to show itself which I was grateful. We sat outside overlooking the plaza.

"Well, we will get our reading by a very old oracle that I think is remarkable. She does her readings at a gallery were there are artists versions of the Tarocchi cards. I think you will enjoy the energy of the De Medici genre'?"

"Italian art designs for the cards; with gold on them? I am sure I will be fascinated by this. What is she like?"

"Yes, so we need to get going. We can find you some gloves on the way with a beret and scarves."

"Chocolate too, remember?"

I hailed our waiter to pay the check. I pulled out her chair so we could leave within the change of energy I suddenly felt. Often when a reading was going to be done energy would shift as a way to prepare one. It was shifting for sure. I could feel my crown chakra opening. I wondered if she felt this shift. Her aura seemed steady. We had to head across town to the gallery where the consultation was being done.

"So, do you have your questions ready for the session?" She looked surprised while regrouping her thoughts. I saw sparks of red now in her aura. 

"Are you anxious about something? You know this person's work, correct?"

"Yes. When I do feel I need this kind of input, I am alone."

"Would you feel better if we did our sessions privately?"

I had to think about that. I liked privacy in matters like this but this was about who was stalking her, I had no information yet on her things being trashed, I also had questions on her reading on our making this connection. So I thought if I kept the session on that topic, I could handle this with focused topics.

"I am fine, I need to hear what she says about the stalker matter. I have less information about 'you' then anything."

"Not true, you know a lot about 'me', while I barely know a thing about you." I could feel our points of view were disagreement. That was a sign of something going to come out in this reading. That was suddenly not good. So I opened up the can of worms to see what would fully fly out at me now. I could damage control better if I knew what was on her mind.

"You knew about me before we met that night. You were bound to run into me. I am always at or near the Louvre'." 

"Look, you are very private to the point of secretive. I get you are on a path that is highly unusual. I still don't know fully what this is about either. I only knew I was to meet you and the gold ring matter."

She got it out. I felt like a spaceship hurling us along at cosmic speed with no road map or what planet we were heading to. We had hit a speed bump. I had to sit back and let this ride the process it was taking us on. I was on this road with a passenger which I was clearly falling in love with.

Our taxis slowed as we approached our destination. The winds came up to remind me Paris could have strong elements that chilled you. I wished we had time to have gotten her the scarves, gloves and a few hats before we got her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, I am fine; we were in the cabs on both rides. So this is the gallery?"

"Yes, let me pay and we can go in. We have a little time to look around first too. The art is interesting."

The black lacquered door, brass shinny door knob against the wood stood out. My hand reached it to open for her with a shudder going through me. She stopped mid way in turning to me. "This is really very psychic of a grid. I feel door protectors with angels. She seems to have an entourage of spirits around her." She walked inside the gallery. The art was all Renaissance with gold on everything. Font was calligraphy, with a thick feeling of magic in the air.

There were a lot of secrets here for sure.

This was all feeling like the 1400's.

Oracle' 33 B

"This place is alive with spirits while the artwork I see on display comes with master painters behind the energy on the work. I like this place, thank you."

"Do you have anything like this in the USA?"

"Well, New Orleans feeling, French 1600's, but this is really old feeling with a distinct richness to it."

I turned and Madame Russo was standing there taking us both in. I was sure she was reading our auras and seeing what I brought with me for this. I had not seen Madame for a while, not since I moved into the hotel in Paris. "Madame Russo, lovely to see you again, let me introduce you to..." Her hand went up to not tell me her name. I stopped mid sentence.

"Come with me you two. You are really are cute together."

Her consultation room was a feeling of what might be called 'For Knox' with a fortress of protection. I felt all the magic in it.

"Sit down you two. I know you are in a hurry, I have your reading that began to come to me probably while you were having your breakfast at the Louvre." Out came her gold gilt card. She laid out only six cards. I felt the energy around it raise the vibrations as inflow for the consultation was creating a spirit mist over the table. The reading room was steeped in her magic. Heavy tapestry behind her, one vanilla candle light, incense of course, a small side table with images of saints, masters, angels and Joan of arc. She kept a quiet moment then spoke.

"You two are a matching set of Key and Lock. He does not know it yet, but you carry all that he seeks. You don't know that your lineage is very mystical. You are born in a country that hide your soul so you could stumble into the gifts that you are. Together you both are matching book ends. He likes to have control but he will not be controlling. He is dealing with how independent you are but he is having challenges in his own psyche. You are though, throwing yourself a curve my dear by blocking what is inevitable in this situation. Your own spiritual path is entwined to his. The Gold Ring will be as much of a surprise to you as to him. I cannot tell you more or it will ruin the surprise you are both in question on this. Take that off the table. As to who is stalking her? Your being on the grid here in Paris has set off bells that those that feel ley lines know are being activated. Be careful where you walk. You activate the Rose Ley line of old times. The 1600's is the secret time you both are puzzled about but go to that period. Find all the locations in Paris that carry that energy time. Now, be careful, babies are around you both that are immortal gifted children waiting to come in. The stalker, yes, they want her DNA to control her while they want the DNA from your wealthy lineage as it is been a history waiting for you to give them what they want. You will get free, you both will handle this and yes you both are very much in love.

"Any other questions you two?"

"Is she safe? Will I run down this stalker matter to eliminate it?"

"She is safe with you there. She wants her own place, the white space you found is clear, but do not nest in there. Only be there in day time and do not stay over or sleep there, am I clear? Yes your team you put out to find who took her stuff will be prevented from selling what he got. He is a broker. You will track him down."

I said nothing more nor did she. The oracle smiled at us both. I felt affirmed on how this truth resonated so the reading felt done. "Do you have any more questions?"

"I liked the flat. I understand what you are saying. How will I explain this to my family?"

"Dear, you won't. You are coming into your 'gifts'. You needed to come into Paris for not only your research you are doing and to meet him, you were told about him clearly before. You are a beautiful match my dear, you are beautiful together. He did not expect you either. This is how karma works when it is time, it is time."

I felt lightning strike our bodies when she said that to us. I was not prepared for this voltage even though it all felt clear as truth

"Merci."

Out we went. The Madame smiled then called me back with her finger beckoning me to return for a moment. I gently pushed her out the door towards the gallery. "I will be right there."

"Yes, Madame?"

"You love her insanely so. Let your guard down. She is not going to hurt your heart. She was sent by the 'gods' and your good angels around you. I know you did not expect love in your life or seek it. She did not either. This is because you are both clear about your spiritual paths. This is a beautiful match, enjoy this love, you both earned it from before. Now you will harvest this love with the reason you each are on this path." I nodded a thank you again. I was somewhat in a daze as I knew this consultation would continue to give me insights later. I was clear this was important for both of us. Somehow I felt like we had gone to church to speak to the head Temple Priestess of some ancient Goddess moment. The oracle had her ways, she was brilliant at what she did with wisdom added. I listened carefully while absorbing all of what she said. She cocked her head to one side, 'You worry too much." "Go have fun with this girl woman, you both reek of sexual excitement with deep fondness of love that matches the other. Go have fun, the work you both are doing will be easier then." She smiled and turned to let me know this was complete.

I strolled out into the gallery to see how that was going.

"She had a secret to share?"

"No, it was more of an admonition. She told me I worry too much."

"You do. This was a very high level powerful reading. Did you see the cards? They are very old tarot cards with energy of doorways on each one. I recorded mentally the cards to think about later or lay them out with my Tarot. The cards had a life energy all their own, amazingly powerful. "

"Of course I saw the cards." I moved her along through the gallery. The Madame had a custom of leaving through her own private door if she was finished like disappearing. She walked in the shadows too with the ley lines into doorway portals. This was her world in Paris. No one knew how old she was and many thought she was an immortal. I was fond of her from the first time I came to see her.

"Did you pay?"

"Of course, when I set the session you pay."

"How expensive, I would like to come see her again myself."

"It is expensive, like everything in Paris. If you would like to see her again, I am more than happy to pay. She decides though on whom she will read."

"Oh, I see, that is how really good ones keep their clientele honest too. How expensive if I may ask?"

"Well, I will tell you later or take it out in trade when you are feeling better."

"I can't believe you just said that." She swung at me again. We were beginning to fight like brother and sister at funny moments . I smiled dodging her jabs.

"Let's get you those warm scarves, a few French berets, gloves and chocolate."

"I thought you would never ask." She slid her hand into mine and I headed us to the door. Mission accomplished for us her, but for some fresh air with fun. We grabbed taxis heading us back to the shopping area with plenty of chocolate parlors. We passed windows with flowers which I just felt I had had to do a spontaneous moment. "Please pull over for a moment, merci." I jumped out making it across the street into the store we just passed.

I returned to the waiting taxi with flowers in my arms. She was watching me walk across the street. All pink roses filled my arms; seemed the right thing to do.

I got into the taxi, she was smiling even more. "Ok, let's find you those warm gloves with pashmini scarves to keep you warm. Winter in Paris is very cold. What is your favorite color?"

She buried her face into the roses but her eyes twinkled. "Hot Pink."

"Hot pink it is, open finger wool gloves, and anything else?"

"Yes, you, just you." She was almost flowing she was so happy. I felt her warm moving my heart to extend back to her. Our exchanges of energy had heightened like when we made love. Was this being in love? If it was the feeling of good champagne, chocolates, and the scent of roses is what it all reminded me of. Our shopping day was successful. She found her gifts, I kept the taxi waiting at each brief in and out stop to shop. The last we saved for the chocolate parlor to take samples of our favorite flavors home with us. I loved hazlenut while her favorite was rose flavored. Her aura was sparking gold again.

Dinner at Auberge Nicolas Flamel Restaurant 33 C

Evening was rolling into Paris sooner than I thought. As we got back to my hotel, bags in hand, holding her other hand, she carried the roses with the small bag of our chocolates. I was besides myself with feelings of a very open heart. She was glowing off and on which I knew was a sign that my concerns were lifted.

"How fast can you get ready for dinner?"

"Give me fifteen minutes. I do need a shower with some cranberry juice, water, than I will be ready shortly."

"Well I am fine, I don't need a shower. Its gotten cooler so I will drive us. I hope your London Fog coat arrives soon"

"I am set with scarves now so it's fine." We got off at our penthouse floor seeing her package there with a note that said the rest is at the desk. Please call they will bring it up." I was not sure how much she bought.

"Looks like something came for you."

I opened the door, she grabbed the package to go hide it. I found that strange but she seemed happy. "Yes, hi, could you bring up the packages, thank you."

"Seems your coat arrived. What all did you order." No response, she was in the shower so I went to get her juice with a glass of water. I knocked at the bathroom but she did not hear it. Walking in I saw the package was open and a beautiful new silk teddy. I began to touch it feeling I was going to ruin her surprise. I turned around then stood outside the bathroom door banging on it so she would hear me this time. "I have your juice, do you want it when you come out?"

"YES, perfect, I need to dress first. Thanks."

So that was the surprise, new lingerie, that pleased me a lot. There was a knock at the door which I figured was the desk. "Yes, ah a few packages, thank you,"

She managed to do some on line shopping, I was most curious. Out she came but I was not going to leave the room till I saw her open up the coat box, I pretended to ignore the discovery I made in the bathroom. She was dressed and looked fantastic. The long dark russet slinky skirt covered her body form beautifully. She had no shoes on which I puzzled on but I could see the edges of lace on the new silk lingerie. "Well, looks like your coat came. Want to see?"

"Yes, hand me the big box first." She ripped through it fast, took a gulp of her cranberry juice with water chaser. It was her coat in a rich chocolate brown with a heavy nice wool plaid lining.

"Nice, you are going to be warm in that. Boots maybe too would keep the legs warm and boots are very sexy."

She looked at me then smiled. Well, tell me if you like these. She opened up a shoe box sized package next. I was stunned. She slipped into them to model for me. I sat back on the sofa.

"You didn't, gosh, you got Paris fashion designer shoes. You are outrageously in good style with great taste. I can hardly breathe they are so…"

She smiled like a Cheshire Cat. I sat on the couch looking at the most amazing pair of pure sexual temptation for a man pair of shoes.

Her russet long clingy skirt had a nice slit up one side, she had a black leather belt, silk white blouse with a red bra on then this new silk honey beigh teddy showing. She wrapped her hair back with tortoise shell hair combs, she had black combs next to the brown ones, she left the room wearing the shoes will I panted on the couch with how hot they were. In a moment she returned, she was wearing the red silk cord as a second belt wrapped around her black leather belt three times. Now I was totally about to loose it. Her color choices all worked? Brown with black then the russet and the red with white with cream. It was the shoes and the red silk cord that tied it all up. I shook my head grabbing my chest.

"Well, you win, you made an outfit out of it to torment me with and the hottest shoes in Paris."

"Gosh, you almost sound gay." She turned laughing at her own glibe comment.

"English like details and we notice all of it plus shoes. I love shoes, I am a man that loves nice shoes on a lady's foot. Now, I am going to arm wrestle you, I want to buy those shoes for you. I INSIST."

"No way, I got the red silk cord, mine now, the shoes were a surprise, and something else for later. I bought them to do the night out."

"This is going to make me suffer. The agony I am in already."

She looked down at my trousers bulging with that look of helplessness on a man's face. She turned the tables on me and I was surprised and loving it. The shoes were to die for, the red silk cord, what can I say, it was all hot and she carried it off just fine. I was suffering hugely.

"Go get dressed, or we will be late. Nicolas Flamel's home we are dining at. Go, take a cold shower too. I love my roses, thank you." She got up and pranced across the room to get more of her cranberry juice. I surrendered to head to the bathroom. I did need a quick shower, cold of course.

She waited while I rushed to get ready. I came out with a smile as I headed to grab my car keys to take us out now. Once we were in the car I turned to tell her how beautiful she was. "Honestly, you surprise me, I love it, you are spontaneous, intelligent, beautiful, and most of all I can't keep my hands off you. This is a dangerous combination you know." I turned to put the key into the ignition and she leaned over to me to kiss me.

"You are doing the same to me, messing me up in a good way, I love this." She turned around to her seat as if she had finally accepted something. I wondered what was going on in her mind, driving out of the garage, rain began pouring. I hit the seat warmers for her side of the car so she would be toasty warm. Her bottom needed to stay comfy.

Turning through Paris traffic I came to the one way street of Rue Nicolas Flamel, turning signal on with nothing impeding the journey to our destination. Parking was hard so I debated dropping her off at the restaurant then returning. I drove right in front of Auberge as she asked me to stop the car. I did as she turned to me to speak. "This is going to be charming. The first night you brought me here, remember? We sat in the rain. I feel this is a full loop tonight. Do you feel it?"

I did feel it. It was like we were preparing to come here to go inside. Earlier we kissed here in a way that caught us each off guard, Tonight seemed like something important was bringing us to open up a gift of some kind. I looked down the street to see a lucky spot to park in. I put the car into drive to claim the spot that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Looks like we park." I pulled in and turned off the car. Got out to walk around the car to open up her door. The shoes talking to me from the moment she reached her foot out to the sidewalk. She had on her London Fog coat, scarf too and smelled like Damascus Roses. We had a short walk to the main entrance.

The building is 1600. Over the lentil is his name, Nicolas Flamel, he had a small bookshop here plus he copied books here too. He and his wife which he loved very much it was said, lived here before they both disappeared. He was an Alchemist. She was married to him, said to be older then he was, beautiful, she had some money, but he became very rich when he discovered the Book that a Jewish man sold to him in need of money himself. Nicolas was said to have made gold from base metals but did not hoard his money. He built a hospital, aided the poor, donated money to charities and then later they both disappeared. Even his grave tombstone which he had made before he disappeared remained a mystery. He did not die or his wife, but they became immortal. A byproduct of alchemy was the belief. No one could find the book later. It all disappeared?

We walked to the Auberge front door. "Ready? I feel the same thing you feel. I think we are about to cross into history. Are you ready? Maybe some kind of time travels?"

"Would you be disappointed if this was just a nice dinner?"

"With you, it is not going to be ordinary but rather extraordinary. Beside you are wearing those shoes."

"You think these shoes are like in the Wizard of Oz, click them three times and we go home?"

"Are we going to stand outside this door speaking movie mentions, or are we going to enter into our destiny tonight?"

"Oh, now we are getting serious. Let's just see what this is, no thinking it ahead, I can see now we have had some interesting magical past lifetimes where we had Star Gate issues. Open the door; I am used to you being a gentleman, now I wait when we come to doors. Come on I am starving."

I opened the door, grabbed for her arm to aid her to step up and in over the threshold. Instead she stepped right exactly on the wood threshold as I helped her to balance "Cute, now take another step in. I love those shoes; I want to see them survive this."

"Glib now, ah the English." The smile that came over her face when she focused on the restaurant made me happy. It was charming, old world shop feeling, another world, and another time. "Wow, this is really beautiful, warm, cozy, it feels like good magic in here. This is a very pure high energy of a scholar with angels. Thank you." Her eyes glistened with moisture of tears. She was very happy in this magical feeling place. I looked for the waiter to seat us. He came from around the corner, motioning me one moment. I gave him my name as he nodded. We took in the rooms, seeing how the tables were set up, mirrors on back walls to give more depth to the space, stairs going up to the second floor, and the beams of very old wood lined the ceiling with thick stucco plaster between them. The fireplace was blazing to keep the weather cold storm from impacting the dinner guests. The entire restaurant had a glow to it. She felt at home here instantly.

Finally he returned to guide us to our table.

Our table was perfect. It all felt like we were back in the 1400's as a guest of the Flamel household. He was said to have been a humble man, hard working, studied long hours by candlelight, did many kind good deeds. He helped his community and he made gold three times from lower base metals. He was a master Alchemist after he got the book translated which took him on a journey and many years. We were having dinner in his home.

"Do, you like this?"

"Yes, oh yes, haven't you been here before?"

"Actually no, I felt for some reason I was not to enter here until I knew when. I guess I was waiting to take you here. That night we sat outside in the rain here, I was just driving trying to take you home to your hotel. I really had not realized I came to this location. Now coming here with you tonight, coming inside, I understand so much of why I feel not to do things. Something inside of me tells me to wait. I felt I was to wait. I now feel so glad I did. Do you like it here?"

"Yes, very much so, I feel a kinship here and feeling at home in magic. Magic that is good, safe, of older times. I feel family here too. Like a family of spirits around us, spirits of the magical folk kind. This is so warm here.

The entire evening centered on a feeling of no time. I felt we both were together in the past but here in France in this now time, but enjoying a pocket of very special energy.

I drank wine, she had cranberry juice, and dinner was very country French. The menu varied with some outstand choices along with a wonderful dessert we agreed upon. We spent nearly three hours there. I left a very generous tip for the time we spent with beautiful service but leaving us to enjoy a slow dinner with intimate conversation between us.

It was time to go.

She leaned forward into me as I escorted us out, "This was like a fairy tale evening, purely enchanting. Thank you."

"We must go home. I loved this evening too, thank you."

I drove in silence home. I knew she had more surprises for me with her lingerie. This was a spectacular day in so many ways. We had this beautiful charming dinner in a very magical place in Paris. I had waited and was glad I did. I drove into the garage, parked, went around to her side to let her out. Her coat was open and my hands slide inside her London Fog. I wanted to make love, but she had to wait on intimacy. Sometimes not making love is the best time to be in close in a different way. I picked her up, looked at those shoes, shook my head and headed to the garage elevator.

"Why do you carry me all the time?"

"You are light as a feather; I just want to keep sweeping you off your feet. I love picking you up in my arms. Is that ok?" She nodded then moved to my ear. I stepped into the elevator; hit the floor button as I waited to hear her message to me.

"You can have the silk red cord. I have something on underneath just for you."

"You do, now what might that be?"

I kissed her and with my one hand managed to move to her belt to free up the red silk cord.

"This is a magic cord you know?"

"I figured that, and we blessed it too."

I carried her out of the elevator into my suite as she swiped the door card key. We had a routine now smoothly moving through this door. I walked her right to the bedroom. I placed her on the bed. First thing I did was take off her beautiful shoes, then reached for her coat, then unbuttoned her silk blouse, then her other belt I removed, then she giggled.

"Wait. Let me stand up on the bed, I have something to show you."

Her arms went up in the air, off came her blouse, she shimmied out of her skirt, then revealing her new lingerie. It was cut high, lace at the neckline bodice showing her cleavage but tasteful. It was all honey cream beige silk. My hands went to touch her body sliding them under her silk teddy. "We can't make love, but, we can do things we would not normally do. I won't let you sleep tonight. I just want to kiss you, hold you, allow you to relax fully, unwind, nap, wake up, let our bodies just entwine through a night of truly love caring."

I saw her heart pour open to me, gold infused this hot pink ray of light coming from her just as I spoke that to her. I waited for her to come into my life. I did not know I was waiting for her. I don't think she knew she was waiting for me either.

I just felt so much love for her.

All night I relaxed her. I enjoyed her. I let her tease me to arousal, I was in no hurry for hot passionate love making, and I was enjoying dessert. You take your time over a nice good red wine, you go slowly on a good espresso, and you savor the chocolate dessert. She was all of that and much more. She was magical with shooting rays of hot pink light and pure gold.

"I don't want you to move into that flat."

"I know, and we will talk about it later. Don't get me pregnant either, I need to finish my degree PhD and you need to meet my family."

"We'll talk on this."

I smiled and just felt this love between us

Somehow it will all figure out.

Alchemy was happening between us.

This night was ours and so was this story unfolding…

to be continued

Questions to the 'reader'… Follow the Clues.

The reference to the Gold, gold ring, and the Alchemy of the Soul is a Key.

The Tantric love making for both of them is also Key and most Sacred.

The Music, Locations the CLOCK in Paris are all Key.

ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring by Roshandra

Characters BELONG to Stephanie Myers of TWILIGHT, Edward and Bella

STORY ALCHEMY, the Gold Ring belongs to: Copyright © 2012 Roshandra Mitchell Simon

All rights reserved.

For a copy of this book you may go to my Blog: booksbyroshandra .blogspot .com

A copy of the 'e book' is available

through Amazon or booksbyroshandra Gmail .com

ALCHEMY Passion is the Next BOOK in this series but only in Book or 'e book'.

ALECHEMY InterWoven is the THIRD BOOK in this series also only in Book or 'e book'.

Character NAMES CHANGE in the BOOK Series and Story belongs to R. ', Roshandra Mitchell Simon.

VELVET is the next FAN FICTION Story coming. Stay TUNED… thank you for 'reading' and sharing and your reviews. Roshandra warmly writing on.


End file.
